The Color Grey
by Names.Of.The.Forgotten
Summary: After a horrific attack, Kurapika finds himself displaced from the world of riches and etiquette he once knew and thrown haphazardly into the cruel underground of the city. With a target constantly on his back, the only thing that may save him is the mystery of the attack, and who got there first. (Gang fic? LeorioxKurapika and GonxKillua)
1. Chapter 1

Pastel lips parted, flushed red from the temperature, to release one desperate breath after another. Heated puffs of air billowed from those shivering lips in clouds. So many gasps were released that a small, shaking palm grasped mindlessly at the brick wall he leaned heavily against.

"Shit." He cursed, finally regaining the breath he had lost.

Raking those nimble, slender fingers through dirty blonde hair, he winced, blinking rapidly as a warm, sticky stream of blood dripped from his temple and into his left eye. Quickly cupping the scrape, he stumbled onward down that widening alley.

Just one place. One house. he thought desperately. He would have liked to believe that his condition wasn't as critical- just some minor scrapes and bruises... a few cuts, maybe. But no, he was bleeding heavily from his right arm; his waist was wrapped sloppily in his jacket, soaked through with blood from the three bullets in his belly. It was a miracle he was even standing, but if he were to guess, he had adrenaline to thank for that. Perhaps, also, the fact that he hadn't been a target to begin with helped, too.

He was numb all over, on the verge of collapsing- but he needed help. If he had to fall unconscious, he wanted it to be around someone who could call for help and not freak out. He didn't need the media involved. They already had their hands full with his father's building- which was currently on fire. He also didn't need to be recognized. If he was... it might be found out that he was still alive. As far as he knew- and as far as the public knew- his whole family was dead. Including him. He'd long since wondered when something like this was going to happen. He'd experienced a few times with his mother what having money did to people. It crazed them, made them wild with envy, with rage. It was sickening to see the glimmer of greed in the eyes of every man he'd ever spoken with in his young adult life. As soon as he'd turned eighteen, his father had jump-started the idea of taking over the company so that he could retire. For that, he would need years of training, maintaining his public image, and handling his own money with care.

His eyes fluttered, the grey hue of his gaze wavering as he looked desperately around him for someone. Anyone. The pain was escalating quicker than he had anticipated, and though he'd rather be curled up all alone to rest, the thought of not waking up again was certainly a scary one.

What was worse- had no way of contacting his partners; his coworkers. He had no way of contacting the authorities, not that he wanted to. That would endanger all of his work- what he spent so long trying to create. Six years, to be exact.

A gasp escaped his slender throat, and he fell to one knee as the burning in his side became intolerable. It was like he was being set on fire from the inside. He needed water to quench his thirst- perhaps to quench the fire within him, too. He hurt more than he cared to admit. To be taken down like this was such a trifle... an irritating one. He'd spent a good portion of his young adult life trying to build a good reputation and get his thoughts out there. He'd spent so long trying to be heard over his father that it was ridiculous. Of course, a good portion was all fun and games, seeing who the public would prefer- him or his father- but after a few years it became a game to him. A competition of sorts. With his father now dead... it was rather inconvenient to win this way. But none of that mattered now. It really didn't. To be grazed by some bullets... surely this wouldn't be the way he died? Or... had he actually taken hits? He didn't know, but he needed to find out. Quickly.

Just a little further...

Rounding the corner, he came upon some apartment buildings. This alley connected back toward the main street- not the one he'd originally come from, but it was still a main street. If he continued onward, he'd be seen for sure. He glanced upward, eyes bouncing from rail to rail, from ladder to ladder, wondering if there was anyone he could safely approach this way... but, apparently, it was unnecessary.

Out of the corner of his eye, movement caught his attention. A figure in the distance, not too far ahead, but not too close either, propped against the building opposite him leaned back, cigarette perched between pale lips. His elbow lightly rested upon a railing that connected and barred a floor door. Perhaps that was his room? Perhaps, by his collected nature... he could be of some help? The weakened male pushed himself forward, gritting his teeth as he made his decision. The decision to ask this man for help.

Squinting at the figure in the darkening area, he felt the faint stirrings of recognition. This man... he recognized him somehow. From where he didn't remember- perhaps at work? He didn't know where else... The only other places he frequented was this tiny coffee shop that adjoined his college- a place where he also frequented to get his degree in business.

"S-Sir!" he choked out, voice hoarse and hollow from all the screaming he'd done earlier. Though... he didn't think he'd sound quite that bad. Or that desperate, to be honest. The man looked up, snarl twisting his full lips as his eyes flashed in the growing darkness. It was getting a little too dark for him to see... but he could sense the hostility. Fuck. Had he chosen wrong?

It was too late to turn back, now. If he feared this man, it was too late to change his mind. Far too late.

He fell forward just as the other pushed from the wall, flicking the cigarette to the ground. Trouble loomed with each step the man took, and the closer he got to him, the bigger and broader he seemed. The last thing he heard before unconsciousness took him was the sound of quickening footsteps- no doubt to catch him before he fucking fainted- and an exasperated sigh from lips that immediately formed the words: 'Fucking great.'

A pair of feather grey eyes fluttered open as warm, careful hands followed along his abdomen. The male flinched, yet remained as still as he could. The room seemed all too bright, and his head swam with sudden disorientation.

"Kurapika, right?" A deep voice murmured.

Raising a brow from his horizontal position, he nodded stiffly, cautiously, wondering if his previous hunch about knowing this person was correct, yet still guarding himself due to the other's previous hostility.

The man that belonged with that deep, yet soft voice was the same man he had seen before he collapsed. Now, he stood over him, chocolate brown eyes staring quizzically down at him. "Hmm... Leorio. Leorio Paladiknight. You remember me, don't you? I'm a supplier for your father's company."

"Ah..." so that was where he was from. Perhaps he hostility was only because this man- Leorio Paladiknight- didn't know who the hell he was? After all, he did sort of just wander up to his house for no good reason. "Well, um..." Kurapika breathed shakily. Carefully sitting up, Leorio offered his hand, and he took it gratefully. Leorio's palm was soft and gentle. He was reluctant to let go; it made him feel steady. His stomach clenched a little at the brush of skin against skin. While it made him steady, his insides were flipping all over the place. Just from a touch?

"I hate to say it, but the corporate building was attacked. My father was caught in the crossfire..." He responded softly, hoping that that stupid feeling would go away.

Leorio pulled back sharply as if he'd been stung. His gaze wavered, as if he were genuinely worried for him. Perhaps he was, but he didn't know Leorio well enough to make that accurate judgement. For now,he was just a little happy that the quaking, shivering feeling in the pit of his stomach abruptly stopped.

"And... that just happened?" Leorio asked, surprise evident in his tone. "And you're not...?"

"Not? Not what?"

"You... don't seem too surprised..."

"I don't...?"

Kurapika fell silent, leaning forward at his words, and putting all his weight on his thighs. His grey eyes clouded, misting and growing darker still as he was reminded by Leorio's words and his own. He completely disregarded how Leorio scrambled to sit him back, and he completely misheard Leorio when he encouraged him not to reopen the wound he'd just closed. His gaze, haunted by loss and the horrors he'd seen, had Leorio rather taken aback. The reaction was so sudden that Leorio hesitated for a moment.

A few tense moments passed, Kurapika gazing at nothing, and Leorio, in turn, stopping to stare quietly and intently back at him.

"Kurapika."

The young man looked up, life suddenly returning to his eyes, pulled back into reality by that tone he realized was so calming and strong to him. "Ah, sorry- yeah. A lot has happened. It's hard to process; everything happened so fast, I... I guess it still hasn't quite sunk in yet."

"I see..."

Another few moments of silence passed before Leorio breathed in and stood.

It was only then that Kurapika noticed his features. He was handsome; more so than he had first noticed. His ebony hair was slicked back, almost in an effort to upraise it, though it would seem that instead it got all kinds of messy. Perhaps it was from the outside.

In any case, bangs shifted into his face, accentuating his sharp jawline and the dark, even stubble along his neck and jaw. He was clearly well-built, body only clothed by a grey muscle shirt and blue denim jeans faded about the thighs. His toned, gorgeous arm raised, nimble fingers digging through his own hair before that intense brown gaze fell upon him. In an instant he was on his knees in front of him, fingers raising slowly, inching towards the middle of his stomach- which, surprisingly- was bare and without a cover. He must have... taken his shirt off. And fixed him?

"May I? I'd like to check your bandages. I'm positive you reopened your wounds- but that would be my fault. I asked an unfair question."

Tonguing the inside of his cheek, Kurapika drew his body back, almost in preparation for the attention his injured section would be getting in a moment.

"You're a doctor." Kurapika stated plainly. He hadn't realized at first, but because that burn was ebbed, and he was neatly wrapped in a professional manner, he couldn't be anything but.

Leorio smiled lightly, seeming to be pleased at the assumption. "Of sorts. Not officially, but I've had the training. I just don't have my license. Until I'm able to get it, I live life as a supplier. A simple man, you could say."

Kurapika winced as he murmured his soft approval to the man. For some odd reason, though he was a total stranger- well, maybe not total, but even so- Kurapika found himself trusting him. Those fingers, warm and gentle against his skin, sent goosebumps along his flesh. He closed his eyes, and let his head fall back. That touch, those sweet fingers brushing his skin... it was heavenly. Even though he was hurt, and it was a little odd for a man he barely knew to be touching him this way, it was oddly satisfying. Even if it was for a good reason.

"I'll give you more medication. You've been out for a few days. With how badly you were hurt, you shouldn't even be sitting up." He whispered, breaking Kurapika's thoughts. Though he thought it rude, that voice, rugged, raspy and... well, attractive to say the least, only added to his body's excitement.

Why was he excited over this? Over some stranger? Why was his head doing this? Was it because of the blast? Was it because he was numb all over and his head needed attention? Did Leorio get this all the time?

But what about Leorio- did he have a family? Certainly he had friends... A girlfriend? Boyfriend? He couldn't stand not knowing. Especially when he was this gorgeous.

"Yet I am... Have I really been out for a few days?" Kurapika asked coolly, feigning his composure, because he had none.

Leorio nodded slowly, apparently none the wiser. "Three days. It's almost time for bed now, but you need some food in you and some fluids. I kept you on a temporary IV, but there's only so much I can do when I'm stuck here at home. My office is better equipped for this sort of thing."

Kurapika's gaze instantly darted around at the small room he was currently. Residence. This was where Leorio lived. Where Leorio showered, ate, probably worked out those ridiculous slabs of muscle, and slept. How intriguing.

Leorio stood, distracting Kurapika once again from his thoughts. "Let me rewrap and we'll eat something."

Speaking of food... he was starving. The intense, loud growl of his stomach said so. He blushed because of it, and hid his face in his hands.

Leorio laughed, turning back toward him but with gauze and medical tape in his rough palms. He shivered. That husky laugh... it made him tingle. His adam's apple moved with each rumble; through his fingers, he couldn't help but be attracted completely. It was wrong- oh so wrong since his father had impressed upon him the need to marry into wealth to assure his position as CEO and, well, soon to be official owner and head of the company. The top dog of all top dogs. It was a little intimidating, but Leorio's light laugh set him at ease, and erased his worries.

"I hear you." Leorio teased, leaning forward. His eyes, light brown, alight with amusement, made him blush like a fucking teenager. He was twenty-four, but apparently he was a damn school girl vying with her best friend over the same crush. Competition... He wondered if he had any. Surely there was someone in Leorio's life- one who looked as such just couldn't be single. He bet, with the snap of his fingers, he could get whoever he wanted. Being an option, however, was the challenging part.

Kurapika turned away, covering his face in embarrassment from the noise his stomach made. "Sorry." He spoke quickly.

And just like that, the laughter started up once more. The attractive male waved his hand dismissively. "Don't be sorry. I'd be hungry, too. Famished, actually, if I were you right now."

His careful fingers wandered along his abdomen, gently peeling away the tape and leaning forward. His arms slid behind his slender waist, cupping the small of his back to steady the teen. Kurapika felt like he was on cloud-nine. This beautiful being was practically hugging him, face pressing into his chest, and all Kurapika could do was wait. But as he was lifted, his fingers immediately flew to those broad shoulders. His fingernails dug into that warm skin, even if it was covered a little by that damn shirt. His lips parted to gasp out in shock. His body quivered not only from the searing imprint of Leorio's fingers against his skin, but also from the obvious pain that raced through his entire body as the bandages were removed from his sensitive skin.

"Careful. Don't move too much. You're on my bed, and it would be a shame if I had to move you and keep you awake until the sheets were changed." came that warm voice. He felt his heated breath on his bare chest, and his eyes clenched closed as his face flushed. "S-sorry." he gasped lightly. One hand slipped up, grasping the nape of the man's neck; what little of his hair he touched, he worked between his fingers. It was odd how this reminded him of sex. Hot, sweaty, hard sex.

He'd never had sex with anyone in his twenty-four years of life, but there had to be a first at some point. He wondered if having sex with a god like Leorio would be a sufficient first time. Kurapika hummed at Leorio's reassuring words as they came, holding him tighter and closer, wincing as the wrap was undone with great care.

"Relax. Close your eyes. It'll hurt more if you tense up like this."

Yes. This definitely reminded him of sex. He wondered if Leorio was doing it on purpose.

He held himself up for a moment, Leorio's face practically against his rack of ribs as it was unwound from his body.

"You took a few nasty hits; while I was able to remove all the bullets, that doesn't mean you're in the clear quite yet. You need lots of rest."

Kurapika's shimmering eyes glazed over with fatigue, and while it was nice having the man so near, exhaustion was quickly taking hold like he said it would. but he had to fight to stay awake. Leorio needed him awake...

The rest of the night was a blur. He vaguely remembered being fed soup, he vaguely remembered how doting Leorio was being- spoon feeding a patient was hardly something a nurse, let alone a doctor, would do. Changing him, too. He remembered that. He remembered being told that his clothes were dirty and ragged, that his clothes were bloodied and un-salvageable. While he was told they would be burned, he was vaguely aware of being stripped completely, and put in completely new clothes. Throughout the night, he could only remember his bandages being changed another two times- courtesy of that burning sensation and Leorio's warm, reassuring voice, and those heavy hands holding him, and wandering his skin.

The morphine he'd been given- by request, of course- dulled his senses, and catered little to his memory than it should have. He had lost consciousness too many times to count. The only time he really paid any attention to his situation or Leorio was when he spoke- which he quickly found out he seldom did when it didn't concern his patient.

After the next few days, slipping by through the haze of whatever drugs Leorio put in his system, he was able to think more clearly. Though Leorio lingered and still fussed when he took it upon himself to move around, he was less adamant that he remain in bed. Over the past few days, Leorio had allowed him to creep out of the room, look around, and when the time came, he was allowed a sponge bath. His hair had gotten greasy over the time he'd spent at Leorio's home, and the elder- as he soon found out- couldn't object to him and necessary hygiene. It was awkward at times, though. Leorio had insisted on showing him what to do and how to navigate around his wounds the first time he'd gone into the bathroom, and while he batted him away, he was overwhelmed by how strong the man actually was. He'd forced him down, removed his shirt, and pressed the warm sponge to his dirty skin. Grime came off with a single swipe of the sponge- but he only supposed that was because the blasts and the storm he'd been caught up in was responsible for that. He hadn't cleaned himself since then, since he'd been stuck with Leorio since it happened. Leorio had only backed off when Kurapika's face flushed bright red when Leorio tried to assist in removing his pants. He got the hint at how Kurapika reacted to his touch.

Since then, Leorio hadn't made an appearance- only when necessary. It was a little disheartening to know that Leorio was now going to avoid him because of that incident, but then again, he also supposed that after such a thing, he was trying to back off and give him space. He was, after all, an adult. He knew how to take care of himself, but he supposed that, with his looks, he sort of looked younger than he actually was. Figured.

Leorio was probably forty. He probably saw him as one of his kids rather than a possible love-interest.

Crossing his arms, the blonde took his place on the couch next to the man in question, who, arms draped over the back of the couch in both directions, head tilted back, softly snored.

Kurapika couldn't help but smile softly at the man. He must have been so exhausted... He was only one person, and though he only had one patient, he was constantly monitoring him and taking care of him. Those palms, rough yet nimble, were gentle against his skin whenever they touched. From the looks of them, he knew that if Leorio wanted to be aggressive, he could. Certainly they could do damage- after all, if he could lift Kurapika to change the sheets and be gentle at the same time while doing both simultaneously...

Blonde hair knocked against the couch cushion, and small legs brought themselves up to perch in a small bundle next to the man. His eyes slipped closed right there in Leorio's direction. If both eyes had opened at the same time, surely it would have been awkward, both facing each other in sleep, but luckily, Kurapika closed his eyes in the moment that Leorio stirred.

"Kurapika...?" he murmured tiredly, yet guardedly.

Kurapika only hummed in response, but shifted further down in a more comfortable position.

"How are you feeling?"

Again, Kurapika managed a hum. "High off morphine, I guess."

Leorio's lips thinned at the response, knowing that was half his fault. He couldn't help it- the poor thing was tossing and turning and whimpering in his sleep... if he had kept it up like that, he would have re-opened all of the wounds...

"Are you hungry? I can make something if you want... Do you need anything?" He asked instead.

Kurapika shifted close, head thumping against that hard chest as he curled into a more comfortable ball. He felt small in the curve of Leorio's arm, but since he didn't reply, Leorio didn't know quite what to do. So, when Leorio's arm curled around his waist, it was all Kurapika could do not to purr his approval of the action. He was warm, solid, and he smelled as divine as he looked. It was almost sickening to Kurapika how he was so love-struck. Especially over a guy who was just trying to help him. Poor soul. They barely knew each other, and though Kurapika had seen him before, to suddenly act like this... something had to be wrong with him. Or maybe it was the morphine. He had a feeling that ever since he'd been here, he hadn't gone a moment without morphine. Yeah, he was blaming the morphine.

"Hey... are you okay?" Leorio murmured, craning his neck to peer down at the tiny little thing. It was quite odd having someone on him like this- especially since he was a supplier to the other's company. A company that, according to Kurapika, had burned to ash.

"I don't know," Kurapika answered truthfully, voice barely above a whisper.

It was odd that he was acting this way. So clingy, when he was strictly professional with everyone he ever came in contact with. Lifting his head, his grey eyes met Leorio's. Concern for him swelled in those brown eyes, and a soft smile found it's way to Kurapika's lips. "I just lost every member of my family. I think... I think I'll be okay, but I don't think I've registered that in my heart quite yet... forgive me for being like this. I don't know what's been going on the past few days... maybe I just haven't fully registered the loss?" he asked quietly. "I mean... I know that I've lost them all. I know that I lost the empire my father tried so hard to build. I know I lost every dollar we've ever made, and I know I'll have to start from scratch for the good of the people, but..."

"...But you don't know what to do, though, do you." Leorio suggested, tone light. His eyebrows drew in concern, and his warm, heavy palm slipped into his blonde hair. He played with each lock like he'd done it a million times, as if it was a completely natural thing to do for him- even if it was a sensation that felt odd to the younger, it still calmed him and reassured him. He found himself leaning in to that gentle touch, even.

"I'm sure the people will help you if they know you're alive. They admired your father- I know I did. There's no reason why they wouldn't take you back-"

"-There's also no reason why they should take me back. We were rich people, after all. If they tried to kill my family, that must have meant that I was a target too, right?"

Leorio was silent, but his grip on his waist tightened a little as he was brought nearer. It was a little painful because of how near to his wounds he was holding, but in the long run it was nice to be held close like he was needed.

"Let me help you," Leorio suggested, pulling back to meet his gaze. "If... If we maybe try to rebuild what you had, maybe you could help me become an actual doctor? I'm not licensed because I don't have the money for it... I don't have a position, you know? We could help each other..."

Kurapika, mind hazy, lazily nodded in agreement without thinking. Later on he would be grateful for that decision, but for now he didn't really know what he was doing. He just knew that he was tired, and that he wanted to be held. Stupid morphine... He really needed to tell Leorio to go easy on the medication. It wasn't like he was dying. He felt like he was doing pretty well for the moment... medication did more to him than it would someone else... but Leorio didn't know that. He would say that receiving a normal amount of medication was the equivalent of getting high... any more would be like an overdose. He definitely needed to tell him...

But with the warmth that emanated from the other, and the way he pulled him into his arms lulled him. He hadn't been held like this in so long...

A blanket fell across his back, and those strong arms locked around his small frame securely. "Then it's a deal." Leorio whispered lightly. "I look forward to working with you. For now, get some rest. I bet you're tired..."

Kurapika yawned rather childishly. Of course, that was probably because he felt like a little kid again. It was weird. All his life he'd never been treated like this... except maybe when he was three or four and cried when he wasn't held. Leorio's bigger body certainly made him feel small, and with the morphine clouding his mind as heavy as ever, it was impossible to believe he was anything but a child.

Nestling into that warm chest, he curled into a tiny ball, fitting the curve of his spine against the length of Leorio's arm just right. He hummed softly, burrowing into the blanket that had been provided, and tucking his face half into the blanket, and half into the solid rock that was Leorio's bicep. The man's yawn was the last thing he heard before darkness overtook him for the hundredth time.

* * *

 _"Momma, look what I can do!"_

 _Glancing up, all he could see were branches and branches from that one giant tree. The tree he had laid eyes on every single day for the past five years._

 _"Be careful, Kura." His mother warned in the distance. All he could see of her when he turned was a warped sort of face. A splash of makeup, a hint of grey that made up her small eyes, and a long nose that he just sort of... noticed about her._

 _He looked away, not minding the way she was dressed. She was dressed fancy, as if she were getting ready for a party. He would be introduced to someone new today. He felt it. Every few days it was like this- a new person would show up at the house, or he would be dropped off at a stranger's home with nothing short of a 'good luck'._

 _Bracing himself, he threw himself at the bottom of the tree. He'd been practicing for months. He wanted to climb this tree, and he wanted to do it right. He wanted to make Momma proud of him. He wanted her to finally smile at him and tell him that he was awesome. That he was the best son she'd ever had. He wanted her to finally be happy about something that he did._

 _Little lips thinned, tongue sticking out as his fingernails dug into the dirty bark of the tree. He refused to grasp at the branches. She wouldn't be proud of him for that. Just the other day he'd been able to make it almost to the very top. His babysitter had to get him down because he'd been scared to climb back down, but since she'd shown him the way down, he was confident that he could get up and then back down, too, without a hitch. He had a good start, using all the footholds he'd mapped out, calculating at the mere age of eight how long it would take to disappear from Momma's sight and into the leaves of the tree._

 _He grunted and panted, worked his way up- and then chanced a glance downward. His smile, his swelling heart... immediately fell away._

 _Momma was paying attention to the neighbor girl. She had wandered into the yard while he'd been climbing, and she started crying when she saw Momma._

 _Frustrated by her lack of attention, he called out to her._

 _She wouldn't look at him. She was fluffing out that pretty yellow dress, and fixing the bows in her hair. She was doting on the poor thing like she'd just hurt herself. She didn't. She only wandered a little bit away. She liked Momma. She knew Momma._

 _And Momma liked her. Liked her... more than she did him._

 _"Momma- are you looking?" He called out, brows furrowing with hurt._

 _A gust of wind had him instantly clinging to the tree, tense, blonde hair fluttering in his vision. He couldn't see, and when he tried flicking his hair from his face, it didn't work. It got worse. He couldn't see, and the wind wasn't helping._

 _He let out a soft cry as he grabbed the next hold blindly- and fell._

 _His body hit the ground with a harsh thud, and his head swirled and his vision got fuzzy. He felt like his body was moving, but it wasn't. He felt the hard ground beneath him... and he couldn't breathe._

 _"M- ah, Mom-Ma," He panted, whine forming in his throat. He was convinced that he was dying. That his breath would stop, and that his heart would stop, too, because it hurt too much to go on._

 _Momma rushed over, the little girl's hand in hers. "Kurapika! I told you... I told you to be careful." She scorned harshly._

 _His little body didn't know what to do about her harsh words, but he did wince at the tone she took on. Disappointed. She was disappointed with him._

 _'Get up. Shake it off. Go inside and take a bath. I'm taking Sophie home. Your father should be back soon." She murmured, fluffing her dress. She yanked up on his arm, and brushed him off with quick, sharp brushes with her hand._

 _He whimpered, but she shushed him harshly. "Go inside. Now." She ordered, huffing._

 _She didn't even wait for him to get inside before she was stalking off, swinging the little girl into her arms. She cooed to her, telling her what a good girl she was for not crying. What a pretty girl she was, and how her Momma was lucky to have such a beautiful little girl as her._

 _He envied her. He hated that little girl. He hated her with every bone in his body, and he stormed back toward the house with marching, angry feet. He hated her so much. He hated her AND Momma. Momma never said any of those things. Momma only ever complained about him and what a bad kid he was. He didn't do anything... he tried so hard to be on his best behavior. He wanted Momma to smile and pat him on the head and tell him she loved him._

 _Pouting, He reached up to grasp the front door handle, but before he could even think about stepping backward and out of the way, the door swung open from the inside, smacking him in the face with such force that he saw stars._

 _..._

 _"Sorry about that, are you okay?"_

 _"W-what?"_

 _"I didn't mean to bump into you- shit, let me take your jacket..."_

 _Rubbing his temple, he grit his teeth. HIs world rocked for only a moment before it settled. Chandeliers came into view, and laughter filled the air._

 _Party. He was at a party._

 _"Kurapika, right? I'm Matthew." The man said warmly, hand outstretched, waiting for his._

 _Wincing, he rubbed his temple a few more times, and then shook the stranger's hand. "I'll... I'll be okay, don't worry. It was my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going."_

 _"You sure?" Matthew pressed, "You and your father are a pretty big deal... Don't you have a speech to give? I wouldn't wear that jacket if you do..."_

 _He waved the thought away, insisting that he'd be fine. He was twenty-four. He could handle himself. If anyone asked, he would tell them that a drink had been spilled on him. His father might get mad, but to hell with his father. Though he was his role-model and well-respected in this community, he wasn't much of a father to begin with. All he ever did when he was younger was impress upon him that it was important to grow up and know important people, deal with important people, and make sure to get something beneficial in return. Like money._

 _Not that he ever agreed with that sort of thinking, but money did get him toys. Money got him friends, even if they were the worst sort of friends that just asked for presents. He didn't mind so long as they pretended to want to play with him. Anything to get away from his mother who constantly nagged at him and told him to be a respectable young adult. Sometimes he wanted to get drunk and do something wild- anything just to spite her... but he was constantly being watched. There was no way he could ever get around her._

 _"It was nice meeting you, Matthew. What did you say your last name was?"_

 _"Ah, I didn't. It's just Matthew, but if you really want to know, I'm Matthew McCarthy. I know my father has strong professional ties with your's, but I was thinking maybe you and I could be friends? I know we'll both take over our respected companies one day... but it wouldn't hurt to get to know each other better and do business as usual, right? It could prove to be beneficial to both of us..."_

 _True. It very well could be. The McCarthy family had a pretty strong influence in places like China and Russia- Japan, too. All were strong countries, and if he could contribute and forge relationships with them, too... perhaps he could expand the company globally. That would be quite the achievement. Even his father hadn't achieved that- and he'd struggled to reach further than the national level. He could definitely get his name out there and succeed his father overwhelmingly if that happened..._

 _Grinning, he nodded. "Of course. I think that would be nice. When we're old maybe we could strike up golf. Perfect the art of pile-driving. Or something of the sort."_

 _The man cocked back his head and let out a bellow of a laugh. It was wildly unattractive, and it made most of the surrounding guests slip further away from them. Kurapika laughed softly, too, just a sort of play-along._

 _"Yeah, that'd be nice. I'd love to talk to you more, but I was actually on my way to speak to my father now. Here's my card. Feel free to text me whenever you want. It was nice meeting you."_

 _Kurapika waved, all smiles until that lanky form slipped into the crowd. He found himself exhaling, shoulders relaxing in exhaustion. Just an interaction like that was difficult to maintain. He hated these events. Hated that every time there was one, that his father dragged him off like it was the job of the century. Just because his father had to be present didn't mean that he had to, too... but that wasn't the Kurta way._

 _Ever since his father had built Kurta Enterprise- a wildly successful tech company that his father built from the ground up. He had the latest in technological advancements, and had a line of employees that researched and developed anything he asked for. It took years and a hell of a lot of money to get started- but when his very first advancement became wildly popular- an engine that could run on carbon dioxide- He was able to mass produce and distribute. He was never able to make connections overseas due to the nation's distrust of how such a thing could be used. Despite this, the nation had supported Kurta Enterprises, begging for more._

 _And that's what this event was for, he supposed. His father wasn't completely environmentally safe, he knew that much... but he did it at first because he had some environmentalist workers that had slipped him the idea. Now, he was coming out with a new gadget. It was a type of scope that allowed hunters to shoot from extra long range. Through that scope, not only would it allow someone to peer at it's target, it would also tell the holder how far away it was, and where the gun attached- after a little calibration- needed to be held. Such a powerful thing could start wars. Could kill so many people._

 _Kurapika knew that the death rate would skyrocket, but it couldn't be helped. His father had put his life into creating it, so for now it would have to do. This even was solely to present the item and gauge the public reaction._

 _A firm palm rest upon his shoulder, and he spun around, gasp escaping his lips as he was yanked from his thoughts._

 _"Kurapika."_

 _His father. This cold, calculated gaze was his father's. In some way it eased him, but in others... it didn't. It was still cold and guarded. Still critical and suspicious._

 _"Despite the questions I may have for you about the McCarthy's and what was said, I think you should be the one to present the scope."_

 _Another gasp escaped him, and wild grey eyes analyzed the hell out of his father. How serious his father was, he could never tell. "Wh-what? But..."_

 _"No buts. Do it."_

 _"It's your life's work!"_

 _"There'll be other things. I want to see how well you do. You've seen me do it a million times. As long as you tell them that I created it, then it shouldn't be too hard."_

 _He stood there for a few moments, awestruck yet left dumbfounded. Disbelief was what he felt, but what he displayed wasn't that. He wanted to prove to his father, even if it was completely ridiculous, that he could present a brand new item he knew virtually nothing about._

 _"Very well." he replied coolly, squaring his shoulders. He stepped back a little, turning to glance at the table that he'd have to present at- but a high, female shriek alerted him. Shots rang out, and though he didn't know where it was coming from or who was being aimed at, he dove for the floor._

 _He wanted out. He needed out._

 _Panic set in in the worst of ways. His throat closed up as more shrieks filled the air, deafening his hearing. He could barely hear the next few shots. He barely felt the burn that tore through his side and his shoulder. He barely registered how he bled, and how his father lay on the ground, face down, completely still._

 _Screams and footsteps sounded, as if a hoard of people were running around, unsure where to go or what to do. So many people were here... and all he could think about was getting out._

 _He crawled on his hands and knees, hissing at how much he hurt just then. The pain was exceedingly difficult to bear, but the fear of dying drove him on. Drove him towards the door before anyone noticed where it was. He didn't get to it. It was closed- but the window right next to it, though... that was open. No doubt to let in fresh air for the guests._

 _Without thinking, he bustled towards it. Shot after shot rang out. Sirens wailed, and the emergency water spouts kicked on, sprinkling from the ceiling. More panic. More disarray. More bodies lay still on the floor, some laying on their side, blood dribbling from their mouths, and some even women._

 _In the distance he spotted his mother and two sisters panicking... and then going down. He couldn't look after his mother fell. He tore his gaze from them immediately, punched a hole through the screen, and mindlessly jumped._

* * *

Heavy lids fluttered open, awoken not only by his long, hellish dream, but also by the shouting. Kurapika didn't even know what was going on, but as soon as he heard the word 'kill' and 'target', he forced himself to awaken despite his obvious fatigue. So soon after a dream like that... it weighed heavily in his mind. Panic flared in the depths, and his fingernails dug into the fabric of a shirt.

Leorio's shirt.

Thank fucking god.

But not only did he find himself unable to move, he also found himself in a rather precarious position. Morphine still spread through his limbs and draped over him like a heavy blanket. It was hard to struggle let alone move at all. From his guess, Leorio had given him more, which he hated. It clouded his mind- but it also calmed his limbs that had seized and kicked from the dream. Already, the horror was starting to melt. The fresh memory was starting to haze, as if it had happened so long ago...

It had, actually. Not too terribly long ago, but it had been a few days. Or weeks. It had been a while, he just didn't know for sure how long.

"What the hell were you thinking, Leorio?!" a voice echoed through the small room. A voice he didn't recognize. A voice that carried such hatred, such a vile aura that Kurapika couldn't help but shrink into the comfortable, safe arms that were currently wrapped around him, holding him tightly like there was no tomorrow. As if, if he were to loosen his grip even a little, he'd be lost forever.

"I can do whatever the hell I want! I thought I wasn't supposed to be associated with you any longer- what happened to that?"

Leorio's voice was cold, calloused, and dare he even say dangerous. It reminded him of the Leorio from earlier- the Leorio that had spotted him in the alleyway and had growled out his contempt.

"I came to check in on you- there's a difference." The other voice hissed lowly.

Kurapika stirred, trying to rouse Leorio's attention, but all he got was crushed to that strong chest. His arms wound up despite the weight in them, and wound around that strong neck. A neck that tensed at the touch. His touch.

"I'm watching over him- there's a difference in that, too." Leorio murmured cautiously.

Footsteps echoed- boots against hardwood floor, tapping from heel to toe, sharp... irritated. "So you won't mind if I kill him now, then?"

Kurapika's eyes widened into the flesh of Leorio's neck as he pulled himself up, but as he turned his head to glance at the person that suggested such a thing, he shivered. Those eyes, a crystal, lifeless blue were the first thing his eyes met. The next, he was gazing on in horror as that hand raised, pale fingers clenching the shiny object that he'd seen so many times before- but never pointed at him. He stared down the barrel of that silver gun, cocked, ready to fire... ready to blow off his head. A bead of sweat dribbled down his temple, and he swallowed thickly.

Leorio spun before he could even register what would happen next. The next thing he saw was that throat. That tan throat, swallowing, adam's apple bobbing with each breath he took. "I can't allow that! He's only just recovered." Being so close to his throat like this... it vibrated and made him shiver. The protective stance Leorio took reassured him just a little that nothing was going to happen to him. Not with how Leorio was shielding his body with his own.

"I could put a bullet through you, too, you know..." The other threatened.

Kurapika peeked over that rounded shoulder, but saw only a fluffy white cloud of hair. For a moment, he was confused. For a moment, He wondered if an old man was threatening him... but it didn't sound like it. The voice sounded young- like his and Leorio's. He craned his neck up further, despite Leorio trying to encourage his head downward. If someone was trying to kill him, he wanted to see who.

Cold blue eyes met his the second he peered over, and for a moment, they both stood motionlessly, just looking. White hair indeed. He was so young... His face was rounded, though his eyes despite the chilling look, were sunken in, darkened underneath. He looked so... tired. As if this was the last thing he wanted to be dealing with right now. The depths of his gaze reflected his experience, though, making him look far older than he had originally thought. He seemed like the type of person that was hard-edged even in the presence of people he knew and cared about. He seemed like the type of person that would always be alert and ready for anything. It would certainly explain why he seemed so calm and collected despite how he raised that gun so nonchalantly.

"Who are you?" Kurapika asked boldly, glancing at the other, passing his clothes over with a look of disdain. They were dirty, as if he'd just come back from rolling around in the dirt. "Are you... really here to kill me? Are you the one who killed my family?"

He felt Leorio's palms crush his upper back to his chest, and for a moment he felt like the older was going to suffocate him.

Kurapika felt how his guard went up- even though it was completely unnecessary, because in the next moment, the man was lowering the gun, and putting it away. All traces of hostility left those eyes, even if they did remain a little guarded.

"Someone... killed your family?"


	2. Chapter 2

"This is Killua- Killua Zoldyck."

Perched neatly on the couch, hot cup of tea in his frail hands, Kurapika stared down that male. Once a man that was ready and willing to kill them both, was now someone who was invited to take a seat, and respectfully told to listen as another hot cup of tea found its way into his hands. Kurapika noticed that the tapping of his fingers and hard line of his jaw, just how awkward he seemed to be feeling.

Understandable, of course. Drinking tea with someone he'd wanted to shoot was ought to do that to a person.

"I'm not about to give my life story to my enemy- and don't get me wrong, kid, you _are_ my enemy... But there's something important I must discuss with Leorio."

That man, the man that had crushed his own body to his just ten minutes prior to protect him, took a seat next to him. He couldn't help but notice just how close Leorio chose to sit, and how he seemed guarded, ready to move even with his own cup of tea in hand.

"And I'm right here, Killua. You never just drop by- what is it?"

Killua set the tea aside; sipped only once, where it steamed from at it's place on the coffee table. Killua's form shifted, pale elbows coming to rest on his thighs, just above his knee caps. His eyes conveyed his seriousness, and despite only taking a single drink from his own cup, Kurapika set his tea aside, too.

"It's Pairo."

Kurapika turned his attention to Leorio, trying to gauge a reaction. Any reaction. The only one he got, though, was Leorio's lips forming an 'o' and the steady whisper of breath that blew on his tea to cool it. But he did speak.

"Did he shoot himself again?" Leorio said, rather nonchalantly, as if it were of little importance to him. Kurapika didn't want to make assumptions, but what he felt was that it wasn't that Leorio didn't care, but rather... that it happened often?

"Of sorts," Killua admitted, "But to be fair, Knov found something new. It was this... scope-looking thing. I've never seen it before, and the majority of the others didn't know what it was either. He gave it to Pairo to test it out- to see what it did. Pairo was able to attach it to the Mil-hash, and he asked Zushi to help. Pairo looked through that scope, measured from latitude and longitude, and fired. When he got up to check the target he'd been aiming at, he told Zushi to look through the scope and see if he'd made a hit anywhere. According to Knov, Zushi has this need to keep his finger on the trigger while he handles guns... so when Pairo reached the target, he shouted to see if Zushi saw anything, and he got a little trigger happy..."

Another soft whistle of a blow sounded from Leorio. "So it wasn't really Pairo's fault this time, then."

"No... but in Zushi's defense, Pairo could have asked anyone more skilled and more careful for help. He actually didn't need the help at all. He could have done it himself."

Leorio finally took a sip, and he sat back. "How far was the target? I'd assume that Pairo was a little intimidated due to what happened last time."

Killua's lips pursed. "It was further away than anything you've seen before. This scope- it's a remarkable piece of technology. It didn't have a brand name on it, but everyone's been on their toes trying to figure out what genius came up with such a thing. This thing... it isn't like a normal scope. This scope can be a deadly tool for a sniper. It calibrates to the gun it's connected to, and it tells you how far you can shoot at what stance..."

Kurapika immediately tensed and scooted just a little closer to Leorio. He'd been listening- there were many scopes out there- but he didn't know of a single one that calibrated itself to the type of gun used... except the one his father invented.

"I see- I'll have to take a look at Pairo, then. Since you're in no hurry, I would assume that it's not a fatal wound."

Killua's mouth opened, ready to reply- if Kurapika hadn't stood up, clasping Leorio's hand, he was sure that Killua probably would have said yes.

"I did. My family did- I... _we_ created that scope. We were going to introduce it and then mass produce it during that party a few days ago..." He squeezed Leorio's hand, shame and embarrassment flushing his face. "I don't know how it got into the public's hands... it hasn't been mass produced, and it's a dangerous weapon that I told my father not to make, but he didn't listen. The stubborn fool..." He cursed softly.

At his sudden stand, both Leorio and Killua were on their feet, Killua's fingers twitching over the gun tucked into his pants, and Leorio with his arm outstretched, ready to protect him.

A small noise of surprise escaped him, and Kurapika quickly found himself behind Leorio, clutching the back of his shirt for dear life. He wasn't used to sudden movements; he wasn't used to danger. He felt small and stupid. All pride he had carried while sauntering about, his prestigious nature and the way he presented himself... it was falling away. Crumbling to bits. There was so much more about the world that he just didn't know, and business wasn't everything. All of this talk about guns, scopes, and doctoring... It was making him just a bit nauseous.

"Sorry- I didn't mean to... to..."

"You're okay, Kurapika. Just be careful. People like Killua... I'm sure you feel it- how on edge he is? How cautious he is?" Kurapika nodded stiffly from behind, even though Leorio couldn't see. Leorio was watching Killua too intently. "I don't know if you've also noticed, but he also hasn't turned his back to the door once. Do you remember how he was sitting? He was on the edge of the cushion, legs uncrossed, facing in the general direction of the only exit. He was also slightly shifted to the left- that way he could easily get to his weapon if he needed to."

Kurapika was taking it in, but he also didn't know why Leorio was telling him this. It was obvious in Killua's flickering blue eyes that his impatience was growing. His fingers were still twitching.

...

"Pairo." Kurapika murmured softly, turning his attention towards Killua and relaxing his grip on Leorio. The man he hid behind tensed as he slipped out of the protective shield he provided, but he brushed Leorio's arm to calm him and to reassure him. It was odd having someone suddenly so protective of him- he was still a stranger, still in a place he'd barely looked around, and facing a total stranger that Leorio seemed to know very well.

"What _about_ Pairo?" Leorio asked gently, gaze unwavering, never leaving Killua's even though his posture relaxed a little.

"You should go see him. Go look at him. Pairo is the reason why Killua is here, right?" he asked, searching Killua's gaze.

The hesitant nod from the other confirmed what everyone already knew, but he guessed that this Pairo person was important to him. Gently, ever so cautiously, Kurapika nudged Leorio in Killua's general direction. "Go, then. You said yourself that if he's here, it must be important, right?" he asked gently. "If you go now, I'm sure it would lessen Pairo's suffering. The sooner he's looked at... the better."

Leorio's eyes fluttered shut, and a small breathy laugh escaped him, "I guess you could say I said that... in so many words. I'm surprised that you still seem level-headed. I wonder if you actually are... seeing as how Killua still intends to kill you."

Kurapika blinked, lips twisting. "I... I don't want to die of course, and I have this feeling that if you leave me here all alone that Killua will come for me, but... Pairo's life matters, doesn't it? Pairo probably has family, right? He has an important job, right?"

"He does." Killua immediately answered, "Which is why we must leave with haste. As you said, Leorio, he isn't in a critical condition, but it very well could become one if we don't hurry."

Leorio exhaled harshly, raking long fingers through the front of his hair to the back and glanced from Kurapika's innocent eyes that so gently encouraged him, to Killua's, which indeed expressed his urgency. "I'll... I'll get my stuff- but only if Kurapika comes with me."

"What?" Killua exclaimed, lips drawn back in a snarl. "He can't come!"

"He needs to- and I need your word that no one will harm him- if I'm to save Pairo."

"Leorio!" Kurapika exclaimed, "That isn't necessary! I'll... I'll get away somehow. I'll find someone-"

"That's not good enough, Kurapika," Leorio spoke sharply, "Killua is ready and able to track you down if it's necessary. You don't know what kind of person he is- you don't know what everyone around him and G-"

A hand grasped Leorio's throat in a matter of seconds; Killua's lips parted in a threatening hiss, a growl like none Kurapika had heard before. For a moment, Kurapika was worried that Killua would take his life right then and there. If Pairo really needed help, then there was always the hospital... unless he couldn't. Unless hospitals would ask questions...

"Don't. Not here." Killua hissed through clenched teeth. There was something menacing in his eyes; a look that screamed silence. A look that begged, of sorts, not to finish that sentence. While it had Kurapika curious, he felt the need to respect Killua's wishes. He tugged on Leorio's sleeve worriedly.

"Okay, Mr. Zoldyck- I... I think he gets it." Kurapika whispered hurriedly, respectfully, not wanting to irritate the other further, just in case he really did try to hurt Leorio.

Killua's gaze flicked from Leorio to him in seconds, and while they stared at each other for what seemed like minutes, his grasp loosened, and a coughing Leorio doubled over. Kurapika's fingers trailed along that hard yet smooth back, rubbing, massaging to ease Leorio's fit. Grey eyes worried over the man, his free hand wandering to his throat, brushing it softly. "Hey- are you okay?" he asked.

"He should be fine," Killua grumbled, "I didn't squeeze so hard that I'd break his windpipe, though I can't deny that I was close to it..."

Kurapika's eyes darkened just a little, hardening as he saw Killua take a carefree sort of stance. Arms crossed, lips twisted in a small frown, eyes flickering with urgency. "Come on, hurry up. We don't have all day for you to dawdle. Get your shit."

"Hey... You nearly killed him. You could at least give him a break. It's because of you that he's like this... if you hadn't done that, then maybe-"

"Kurapika, it's okay." Leorio rasped, tousling his hair from behind.

That action, those words, had him realizing how he was standing. How he'd positioned himself in front of Leorio while he was doubled over. How he watched Killua's every movement like a hawk. It was almost as if he were daring Killua to try to come near- to see what would happen if he got within range...

"I want you word, first." Leorio rasped, peering over Kurapika's shoulder from his bent position. "Promise me- give me your word that no harm will befall Kurapika while I'm healing Pairo or any time afterward."

Killua hissed at his words, hating what it meant for him. For him, Leorio well knew, his word was his bond. His word was his lifeline. His vow was... everything to him. If he ever went back on it, Leorio was sure that things would not end up well. Especially for the people he was involved with.

"No- no, I can't promise anything like that."

"Then I can't heal Pairo. Leave."

A harsh breath escaped a very frustrated Killua, his fingers raking through that cloudy hair, tugging on the strands so hard that Kurapika swore that he'd go bald from something like that.

"Fuck... Fine. I give you my word that no one will harm Kurapika while you heal Pairo- I just... I can't promise that I'll never touch him afterward. That's a heavy bargain you've got there. All I can promise you... at maximum... given the jobs we have lined up and the busy schedule we all have... is three months. But that's maximum, and I can't promise you an exact date- it's more of a rough estimate... is that good enough? If I promise you protection from now through the next three months-?"

"That'll have to do." Leorio brightened. He straightened from his position behind Kurapika, and all the blonde could really think was how generous that time frame was. If Leorio trusted his word, then it was good enough for him. It wasn't like he had anyone that would miss him if he died, and he certainly didn't have anything going for him at the moment... but even so. Leorio wanted him alive, and that was something, right?

Pairo must be someone very important if Killua was willing to give up all of his free time for the next three months. It made him wonder if he was going to keep that promise, after all, if he was willing to kill Leorio, then what chances did he have?

"Ready?" Killua asked, turning towards the door. "We have to go. Quickly. I was supposed to rendezvous with Morel and Knov at the usual place about a half an hour ago- with you."

"I see- That does put a damper on things, doesn't it." Leorio responded, pushing past Kurapika with a few black bags.

Leorio, it would seem, had gathered his things right after Kurapika had been promised a safe return. He didn't seem like someone who'd stall- especially in a situation like this- but Kurapika didn't think he'd have a to-go bag... Nor did he think that Leorio would rush to get his things while Killua was talking. Again, Pairo must be someone special to them if they were both in such a hurry...

But they sure did seem to butt heads a lot.

Rushing around, though, meant that, for a few moments, Kurapika had been in the room with Killua all alone. Not that he was too particularly worried, but he did have to wonder how strong a promise from Killua could be. He had his doubts- after all, didn't he say that he was the target? That he was the enemy? Protecting an enemy didn't usually go well... did it? But the type of promise that Leorio had made- that no one was to touch him- meant the entire world couldn't touch him. At least not for the next three months. But that was ridiculous- that would be similar to making a man who wanted to kill him be his own personal body guard. It was kind of... scary. Depressing, really, since he would be followed by a man who so desperately wanted to kill him. It made him wonder how long he'd last.

Swallowing thickly, Kurapika forced himself to relax as he followed Leorio. He wanted to stick close... but more so, since he realized they were taking a car. Killua's car.

It was a sleek black BMW, an easy car to maneuver through traffic- an excellent choice to go unnoticed if they were ever sneaking around- which he was sure that he did plenty of. There were plenty of nice looking cars in the area, so choosing one that fit the city style was... smart. Especially if these people worked in the underworld. It was interesting... how quickly he was becoming involved. He didn't want to be- but he was a target. Regardless if he knew the workings of the underworld, he'd still be in danger. Perhaps the three months he'd been given was advantageous after all. It would give him time to freely observe and analyze how things worked without fear of dying.

Well, maybe only a little since he didn't know what it was like to have Killua's word quite yet- but the nervous glances he shot Leorio earlier had told him how uncomfortable he was. How uncomfortable he would be, really, since he might have to actively participate and help. Leorio's calm, cool gaze was enough to reassure him, though.

It wasn't like he wanted to immediately trust Leorio- especially since he was a random person he'd stumbled upon in a time of great need... but when he stepped back to look at his own situation, he found himself asking why not. Why not trust Leorio? Because he had no one else. There wasn't a single relative out there- everyone was deceased. He was the sole survivor- the last Kurta.

It made him shiver.

The thought of being the last of his line... it was almost surreal. He barely registered climbing into the back of the vehicle, shifting uncomfortably on the squeaky leather seat. He barely registered Leorio's voice, and the gentle hand sifting through his blonde locks as he stared blankly at the back of the front passenger seat.

All he could think about the whole way there was how sad he was. How, after everything- after just a few days of recovery- he was out and about again... but all alone. Leorio was the one that was caring for him right now, and even though he was an adult in his own right, he felt this sense of dependence. The need to look up to someone- whether it be for praise, advice, wisdom, or protection.

He supposed Leorio was that person. Of sorts. But, then, Leorio probably didn't think he would be taking care of him for an extended period of time. How involved they would be would depend upon interaction. For all he knew, during the three months, he'd be shoved off into his own home with Killua occasionally checking in on him. How sad would that be for him, all alone in a house that belonged to his parents and not him... A home that held the belongings of his dead family.

The tree out back... just a memory, as it always had been, but irreplaceable. His parents were dead, and they had died before he could ever believe in himself. Before he even had a chance to be his own person, be someone his family was proud of...

He didn't understand. He still didn't, after all these years, why his family never praised him or looked at him with any sort of affections. For his birthday, he received a pat on the head and a simple 'happy birthday'. For Christmas, he got a 'Merry Christmas' and a tool or two to help him work or help his mother with a future task. It was his sisters that were lavished with gifts. They were encouraged to play, told over and over that they were loved and cherished, that they would be protected no matter what... and that they were proud of them.

He loved his sisters- he really did- but that didn't stop him from envying them. Every time they did what his father or mother had asked of them, they would be told 'good job' and 'have some ice cream'. To him, it was always 'you could have done a better job' and 'next time try harder'- there wasn't a single time he could recall that he had ever been appreciated. That he'd ever been congratulated or hugged or rewarded.

How sad was it that his mother had hired a nanny to raise him? How sad was it that she was more of a mom to him than his mother- and entire family put together- ever was? How sad was it that his mother chose to raise his sisters by herself when his nanny had asked if the children needed raising?

How sad was it that-

"Kurapika."

Blinking, pulled from his thoughts, his gaze lifted. His lips were thinned, eyebrows drawn tightly as he stared down that passenger seat. Leorio, whom had called out to him, had probably thought it was an odd expression.

"Are you okay?"

What a question. Was he okay? After all these years of neglect, did it look like he was okay? He didn't feel okay. He wanted to vomit, but that was nothing new.

"I'm fine." Kurapika replied, rather curtly, but he couldn't bear to touch on the subject. He was an adult, and he should get over it. Wallowing in the past was something that his father never did, and if he were still alive, he'd probably tell him to get his act together and be a man. To deal with current problems, because nothing about the past could be changed. Yeah, that was what he would say.

"Are you absolutely sure? You look pale... do you have a fever again?" Leorio asked, leaning in. Concern for him was evident in his gaze and the way his eyebrows slanted. The feel of his heavy palm against his forehead was brief, but when the man pulled back, he shook his head. "No fever..." He commented softly.

"Honest- I'm alright. I'm just thinking. I'm sorry to bother you." Kurapika commented quietly. He shifted away from the man in effect, and rest his elbow against the window, catching his head with his palm. He gazed mindlessly out the window, and though he was well aware that Leorio was watching him, the fact that he didn't say anything after that just affirmed how alone he was.

It had taken him some time, but at the age of eight he had figured out that the phrase 'are you alright' was just as general as the terms 'How are you', 'Good Morning' and 'Have a good day'. At one time, those words from mere strangers had given him comfort. Had enforced the idea that many people knew who he was and cared about him.

But that wasn't so- all they really cared about was his father and the work that he had done. They knew him by default, and had also- one lady had expressed- told him that whoever approached him was probably trying to gain his father's favor anyhow. The nicer people were to the family, the more respected they were, the more the people would get in return. Their wishes and requests would be answered, and their community would flourish after a small donation to keep the towns happy.

Mere words... meant nothing to him anymore.

The squealing of tires and the sudden jerk of the car coming to a halt pried him from his thoughts once again, and in a blur, Leorio was encouraging him out of the door with haste. He stumbled a little to get out- practically fell onto the asphalt, really, trying to get out of the man's way, but his elbow was caught.

By Killua.

He was steered towards the sidewalk and then released next to Leorio. "The cafe?" He inquired.

Killua locked the BMW with a small nod, and Leorio encouraged him to follow him. "It's right here. You might want to stay out front-"

"No- not the front. Not in the main hall. Not yet. I'll take him to Pockle, Knov, and Morel while you work on Pairo. The people there need an explanation for Kurapika's presence, and they most certainly need to know why he's not dead yet." Killua grumbled.

Kurapika did not like that. He didn't like the idea of being so far away from Leorio at all- amongst total strangers who could deceive him, torture him, or kill him if they wanted. At the moment, he didn't much believe in the whole 'promise' thing. That had gone out the window long ago with his father and mother. The promises they'd made him when he was younger had made him happy until they were never fulfilled. He'd lost all faith in them so many times, but because they were his parents, he kept forgiving them.

What could a child do, after all, when his parents begged forgiveness? They were the ones that fed him, clothed him, accepted him into the family even if he wasn't raised by them from infancy to childhood. They'd lied to him plenty of times, coerced him into doing things for them with lies and threats... sometimes promises of a reward, but mostly, he was just lied to a lot.

Crazy how he still loved them, even to this day. Crazy how he had fished for their praise until the day they died.

"Remember your word, Killua. No one hurts him. No ill will befalls him. Not for three whole months." Leorio reminded. He didn't have to remind him, but Killua nodded anyway and waved it off. "Go to the back. He's on the floor probably bleeding all over the carpet."

Grimacing, Leorio nodded. "Have fun, then. I'll be a few hours- if what you told me was fact, then that means I'll have to do... Surgery. Of some sorts. Depending on how deep the wound is, it might be even longer. If you get tired of him, bring him back. It might benefit me to have him at my side as an assistant."

Killua's eyes narrowed, and he shook his head. "It's solo for you, always. Why would you want him back there if he's only going to distract you? You tend to talk to fill the silence if there's someone there."

Leorio shrugged. "So what? I either talk to someone unconscious, or I talk to someone awake. There's not much of a difference there."

Kurapika's lips thinned, and he backed away a little. "Leorio- it's okay. If they get tired of me, then I'll just find something else to do. I'll just be in your way, then."

"I'll teach you."

"That's enough- Leorio, go. Please. I've got him."

With one long, promising glance, Leorio assured Kurapika and turned away. It was as if Leorio was almost hesitant to let him out of his sight, but the way he seemed to force himself to turn his back on him told him that he wouldn't be turning around again or changing his mind. While Leorio did his job, it was only proper to stay out of his way. He could do that with Killua.

He felt Killua's hand press against the small of his back, guiding him away from the front door to the cafe, away from the man who'd entered; away from the man who had rescued him and saved his life with his hands.

And speaking of hands- Killua's was smaller by far, definitely rougher and tougher. The way he pushed him forward wasn't as hard so much as it was persistent. He barely had the breath to ask where they were going, let alone express his own concern. What was he to think? Leading him into the alley beside the cafe wasn't exactly assuring. To him, it looked like Killua was leading him to a dead end where a gang of thugs could have their way with him. It was a little spooky.

Before they reached the end of the alley, Killua called out, and crushed his hip to his. Weird... compared to Leorio, it just felt really weird. Though... he supposed it could be because he was shorter and looked younger.

"Pockle. Knov. Morel." Killua demanded firmly. "It's important. Come out."

Kurapika didn't like this at all. He was certain that, since even Kurapika was bigger, if the three that he'd called out to were as big or bigger, then they'd probably ambush Killua to get to him... He swallowed thickly, and tried to take a step back, but Killua's firm grip wouldn't allow that. His fingernails embedded into his side; it hurt, but not so much to bring him to his knees.

"Killua? What's this about..." a voice murmured, peeking out from the shadows.

Kurapika nearly jumped at their appearance, dare he say even shifting a little closer to Killua because of it. He could feel the smug aura building within the male, and he huffed. Disgusting. Rude. He was a creature, not a man. That was the only explanation. Especially when he saw the three figures fully emerge and bow their heads in respect.

Killua introduced them, pointing out each member and addressing them, and in turn, introducing him as 'the target', and not by his name. He hated that.

Morel, for one, was bigger than them all, and it startled him how deeply he seemed to respect Killua. Even more so when they didn't make a move or protest as Killua explained the last two hours away.

"Boss isn't going to be happy about that." Pockle murmured, crossing his thin arms. Knov adjusted his glasses, and drew his thin body up. Kurapika thought, briefly, that he'd seen Knov somewhere before- perhaps at a meeting or something, since he did dress and present himself like a businessman. Morel was the only one who seemed casual enough to be considered an actual innocent bystander.

Pockle was an interesting character, though. He didn't dress casually, nor did he dress professionally. He dressed like a hunter- sort of like Killua- except, he looked like he was about to head out on a mission. He dressed all in black, elbow pads and knee pads present, gun slung over his back. He had on dark cargo pants; he didn't want to know what those pockets concealed, but he did see a small hand gun peeking out from underneath his sweatshirt. His hair was stuffed into that hat; he couldn't tell the color. The only thing he could really see was his face- and especially those eyes. Narrow and calculating.

He'd be damned if he wasn't a hunter. With a sharp eye and a gun on hand, any animal would easily fall prey to his skill.

But, he supposed, if he was involved with Killua, that it wasn't just animals being hunted... or rather, Pockle had a very broad definition of animal. The thought alone was scary- animal hunting, or human hunting was a thin line to tread. If he wasn't careful- which he was sure he had to be- he'd get caught. He did _not_ want to get caught up with Pockle.

"No, he won't. Especially when he learns that I'll have to spend the next three months protecting this brat. After that, then we can kill him, though, so it's not like it will bother me too much... what bothers me is that I'm wasting my time trying to protect him from everything."

Kurapika snorted so loud that he had to cover his own mouth. He'd snorted in his head, but apparently it just... decided to become verbal, too. "You know I'm right here, right? You talk about me as if I'm invisible or something." He couldn't resist adding. Especially when such a noise gained all four party's attention.

"You might as well be." Pockle commented, "You only have three months left to live, but your family died in that mass shooting downtown, right? Do you even have anyone to go back to?"

Kurapika's lips thinned, eyes narrowing, as if daring him to keep going. Daring him to keep insulting him.

"I thought so. I don't know why you even bothered trying to gain an extra three months if you're just going to die anyway. Do you have unfinished business or something?"

Before Kurapika could even make a move- though he couldn't have even if he had tried- someone else took the stand. Killua's grip was too tight to escape from, so even if he decided to throw himself at the other, he probably would end up bleeding.

"Enough, Pockle. What's done is done." Morel confronted, hand grasping his small shoulder. "It's none of our business what he has left to do- the question is why he's still alive. If his family was murdered, that means that he was either left alive for a reason, that he purposefully killed his family himself, or it was that somehow he'd escaped unnoticed. I think it's highly unlikely that he'd kill his family- especially with the way he's bristling up like that. And- if he killed his family, do you think he'd purposefully ask them to try to fatally wound him in the process? If he wanted to make it look like he was innocent when he was really guilty, don't you think he would have been shot in safer areas?"

Pockle shrugged Morel's hand off his shoulder and shook his head. "That's beside the point. He's a dead man anyway."

"No, Pockle, you're not understanding." Knov stepped in. "Since it's unlikely that he's the killer, that means he was either left alive or he somehow escaped. It means that he's either being watched, or he's being hunted. If he wasn't killed in that room, they'll know. He's still in danger, and by associating with us, so will we."

Pockle's lips drew back in a snarl, and he threw his hands in the air. "Fuck this! Killua, is there a way to fix this?"

The fingers on his back dropped, and an audible sigh fled small lips. "Well, I suppose... but it'd really be more work than it should be, and because of our trips and schedules, it'd be impossible. The easiest thing to do would be to take him to base and hide him there, but the problem is that he'll know people, and he'll know the exact location from which we operate. Within those three months, he'll able to contact whoever he wants and upset the peace treaties we've made with others. I don't think there's another option unless Leorio is willing to keep watch over him. Either way, we'll just have to deal with it."

All three of the new comers lowered their heads, arms crossed, thinking. If there was another solution, the three would definitely think of one.

"What will we do to keep him busy? So he doesn't contact anyone and report us? He can still call the police-"

"Who says I will?" Kurapika hissed. He was a little tired of all this talk- especially when they were acting as if he weren't there. "You know that my family is dead, what reason would I have to destroy your life?"

"Scenario: You may try to rebuild your father's company. Make it what it was but better- with our ties and connections, that could be a big achievement." Killua spoke, though calm, there was something about the way that he said it that had him shivering. His tone was icy, edgy, and definitely dangerous.

"I have no reason to. I didn't agree with my father's type of business." Kurapika retorted.

Shifting from one foot to the other uncomfortably, Kurapika sighed. "Is there anything I can do to express how much of a threat I'm actually _not?"_ He groaned. "I don't stand to gain anything. My family is dead, and I don't know my father's contacts very well. For all intents and purposes, I could very well decide to live on a fucking farm in the middle of no where."

Pockle growled softly, but Kurapika paid him no mind. If he was willing to cooperate and do whatever it was that they wanted, he didn't see any problem. Perhaps, maybe, if he could express how useful he really was, then in three months time, they might not kill him. If he found some way to be better off alive than dead...

"Well," Morel began, scratching the back of his neck. He adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat. He glanced at Knov, who also mirrored his actions.

"What if... What if he went on the dangerous jobs? What if we used him as bait? You know... get Cargo we need. If he dies, it's not our problem, right?"

"Wrong." Killua interjected, teeth clenched. "I have to protect him for three months, remember? If he goes on a job, I have to go with him, and that'll be more work on my end. I have so much I have to do already."

Knov hummed, crossing his arms over his thin frame, lips pursed, jaw set. "Messenger? What if he did menial tasks under Leorio's supervision? Paperwork?"

"He could easily get access to information] to use against us that way." Pockle objected.

"Not necessarily. If we give him part of the boss' job, he should be fine, right? Organization, intake, location... Since locations often change, he won't necessarily know who we're dealing with. If we brush him up on usual routines and groups- as long as he knows skill set and ability, he should be able to send us off on missions. The boss always hates doing that. That, and he's always irritable without his coffee- so there's that. Maybe he could be our little Errand Boy?" Morel suggested. "If Leorio's house becomes the place of supervision, we could come and go as we please, and if something needs to be sent to base, then one of us or someone else could pick it up?"

Killua slowly nodded at that, finger resting on his chin thoughtfully. His blue eyes expressed a thousand different emotions in the moment, each emotion flickering to the next with a single twitch or blink. It was interesting to watch, but Kurapika immediately looked away when Killua's gaze came to rest on him.

"Think you can do that, kid?"

Blinking, twiddling with his own fingers, Kurapika nodded. "I suppose... if it helps ease you..."

Pockle clapped once, immediately, palms pressing against palms. "Well, that's settled, then. I'll go tell the boss what we've decided. Hopefully he won't kill me in the process."

Morel snorted. "Pockle, if he tried to kill any of us, he wouldn't be able to. Especially you- you're a slippery son of a bitch, you know that."

The man's eyes gleamed at the compliment, though Kurapika could hardly call it that. All he saw of Pockle was his eyes; he didn't know how he could move so quickly with so much weight- especially with that gun slung over his shoulder like it was.

"Give him my report, too." Killua said quickly, pulling a folded piece of paper. The second he held it out, it was snatched from his hand. Pockle practically bolted from his position, passing all of them in one swift movement. Awkwardly, even within his own mind, the only way he could explain how quick and nimble on his feet Pockle was, was to compare him to a ninja. It was a stupid thought that had him blushing a little. He wasn't a kid anymore, so why was he just a little bit impressed?

"For now, then, you'll stay with Leorio." Killua said, turning to him, breaking him from his thoughts. He shoved those small hands into his pockets. "For the majority of the three months when I can't be around as often, Leorio will keep watch over you, and I'll station a few people outside his apartment just to make sure everything is going smoothly. I can't say that I'll be the one watching you all the time- I do have a job of my own- but for the majority of the time, I should be able to keep tabs on you. As long as you don't go wandering about, I don't think you should have any real problems. Just stick to the jobs that we give you, and if we need you, we'll call Leorio."

Kurapika nodded in acknowledgement, and Killua turned back to the two remaining men he'd called upon.

"I've got the cafe situation from here. You two should report to the boss and then come back. Ask him what we should do about the scope, too, because I'm sure he'd like to know how Pairo ended up the way he did. As much as I hate to tell him, he needs to know that we had to call on Leorio again."

Both nodded, and with a less impressive exit, they, too, were gone from sight. When they were alone again, Killua propped his back against the concrete wall and sighed, hands still in his pockets. His stature, though still guarded, looked weary, as if all he wanted to do was go home.

...

Did he have a home? Or did he live at their base? Where did they eat? How did Killua live?

All these questions came flooding into his mind in an instant, and he wanted to ask so badly, but based upon Killua's earlier concern about knowing too much, he thought better. Instead, he was a little curious about Leorio. Why was it a bad thing to call upon the man? Clearly everyone knew him. He was involved- and based on their opinion of him, he must be a damn good one, too. He would know, too, he supposed, having come back from the brink of death.

"Why... Why is it such a big deal to ask Leorio for help?" He asked cautiously. "I can understand why you wouldn't want to go to the hospital for help, but you must have a doctor of your own right? Or does this kind of thing not happen very often?"

Killua's eyes, which had slipped shut in the moments of silence he was given, fluttered open again at the question. A soft sigh hummed in his throat, and for just a moment, Kurapika felt bad about asking. He could easily ask Leorio... but then, he assumed, parts would be left out. Perhaps Leorio didn't know why, either.

"Leorio _was_ our doctor." Killua said grimly, "I would still like to think he _is_ our doctor, surgeon, friend, and the like, but the boss let him go. It was out of my hands. Don't get me wrong- we all like the guy just fine, and we all still go to him for help sometimes, but the boss has been scouring the area for another good doctor to take his place. He won't give up on the idea that maybe he can find someone better than Leorio- but I don't think so. I've never seen anyone damn near as skilled as he is. He's probably almost finished with Pairo. I've seen that man resurrect half or more of the members back at base. I don't think any doctor tries as hard as he does. As long as we've known him, there was only one loss. Though... for that one we don't blame him- but he still blames himself. That's why he brings everything with him now. That's why he hides various medications and as much of it as he can, because he swore that if he just had the proper tools and the proper medication, that person would have lived. But it wasn't his fault, really. He had everything he needed right in front of him, the poor thing was just... too far gone."

Kurapika's lips thinned, and he glanced at the ground. He couldn't help but feel bad for the guy- maybe that was why he tried so hard to save him. Maybe... Maybe that was why, even if he knew he was a target, he couldn't let another person die in front of his eyes again. That much he could understand. But one question was nagging him- a part that didn't resonate within him very well.

"If... If he was so amazing and impressive, saving you all like he did even with that one loss... that couldn't have been the reason he was let go, right?"

Killua's eyes flashed a bright blue in the dark alley, but it held no murderous intent. Killua was, to say, simply surprised at the question.

"How perceptive of you." Killua grumbled. "No- you're right. He wasn't let go because of that loss. Komugi was a goner anyway because she'd been shot in the heart. There's nothing any of us could have done. Komugi had asked to be made comfortable so she could go in peace, but Leorio didn't give her that because he wanted to save her. She was a good friend of his, but that was in the first few months of knowing him. After that, he was avidly taking care of all of us."

"So, why _was_ he let go?" Kurapika pressed, fingers lacing in front of him.

"He was let go because he didn't agree with some of the boss' decisions. The missions we do are dangerous enough as it is, but going in blind and without any protection was something Leorio objected to. I object to it, too, but because of my position and relation, I was told to stand down. Leorio became an outcast, and told never to associate with us. But the boss knew that it was a bit much, considering we all returned wounded in some aspect. We see him every now and then, and Leorio does his best to teach us what to do in an emergency. That's the only thing he can do; he slips some pain meds into our pockets every now and then with a few other things just to make sure we make it out alive. We all know him very well- he's a good friend of ours- but I think to some extent, he misses being with us."

Kurapika's brows furrowed, and for all the world, he just wanted to hug the poor man.

"How long has it been since he was last with you?"

Silence followed his question, but that was only because Killua pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He pulled one out, lit it, and inhaled deeply. It was only after a few drags that he responded, offering Kurapika one. He politely declined.

"Two and a half years." Killua responded softly, blowing that cloud of smoke in the opposite direction.

A wave of sadness washed over him like a tidal wave. He didn't think it was possible to feel bad for someone who wanted to kill him. Leorio probably wanted to kill him, too, for the same reason Killua did- and he'd only been saved because he couldn't stand the idea of not being able to save someone in need. Even if he was the target, Leorio probably didn't want to face another death by the hands of someone else.

"Have you tried convincing your boss to bring him back?" Kurapika asked softly. "If anything... you guys are his home... right? If you're his friends, you guys must all mean a lot to him. Doesn't your boss know that?"

"Of course he does, he's not cruel." Killua said curtly, flicking the end of his cigarette. Ashes fell as he continued. "Leorio was told to leave and never to come back because there was a point where one's objections could be spread and supported. If he didn't let him go, it could have caused a riot. Leorio knew that, even if he was speaking his mind. Even if the boss wanted him back, there's no way Leorio would. He knew what he was getting into when he said it, and he knew what would happen. But I get why he did- he was just concerned for us. He loved all of us- and you're right, we are his family... which is why we haven't abandoned him. He'll always be our friend. He'll always be the boss' friend, too."

"Do you... do you protect him? Even though he's so far away?"

Killua shook his head. "He can protect himself. He's a big boy. He's not a Pairo, I can say that much. He's very careful, and he has the skills necessary to keep himself alive. Once you're family, you're always family- skills included."

A good philosophy. Kurapika wanted to see what Killua's family was like- because, it would seem, that this group was more of a family than anything. But... he had to wonder about their real families. Were they adopted into the group as a whole, too?

"What about-"

"Listen, I'd love to answer all of your questions, but if you want to know more, ask Leorio. He's not bound by rules anymore, and he can certainly try to protect you from us if he really wants to. I'm bound by our law not to share information with the enemy- and just because we're talking here doesn't make us friends at all. Got it? There's only so much I can tell you."

"Can you tell me why you want to kill me, at least?"

"No. That's one of the things I can't."

" _Why_ , though. I'm innocent, I swear. How can you kill an innocent man?"

"Who says you're innocent?" Killua hissed, demeanor quickly flipping upside down. From relaxed and calm to hostile and aggressive in a manner of seconds, Kurapika flinched.

"No, really, I haven't committed one crime. The only thing I've done is made speeches and stay inside. I don't handle or do anything at all- if you're mad at someone, it should be my mother and father, not me."

Killua's eyes narrowed dangerously, his fingers lashing out to grip his arm tightly. The cigarette fell from his fingers, and he squished it under his foot, dragging it around without even glancing downward.

"You listen here, kid," Killua growled, "I may be obligated to watch you for the next three months, and I may not like it, but I gave Leorio my word that I would. I'm not inclined to explain myself unless the boss wants me to, alright? If you knew why I was going to kill you, you would deny, and the rest of us would waste precious time trying to figure out if you were innocent rather than getting more important things done. Do you understand? If the boss says you're dangerous, then you are. It doesn't necessarily have to be something that you've done, but rather, what you're capable of doing. There's so much that can make a person dangerous, so don't you dare tell me you're an innocent man when you damn well know you aren't." He hissed.

Kurapika tried to wrench his arm from Killua's grasp, but it was too tight. It was starting to hurt a little, in fact...

"Let- let go. It hurts." Kurapika said softly, using his other fingers to try to pry him away from his arm.

Killua squeezed his arm even tighter, wrenching a cry from his lips, before he fully let go, and propped himself back against the wall. "Watch yourself." Killua commented, pulling out another cigarette. "Otherwise, you may not live a full three months."

Kurapika cupped his arm, pulling it to his chest. It throbbed even without touching it. He was sure that later on it would bruise.

"I'm... I'm going inside. I think coffee sounds nice right about now."

Killua's fingers gestured towards the main street, spreading, as if giving permission. His fingers then came to grab the cigarette between his pale lips; once removed, a billowing cloud of smoke escaped his mouth.

"Several others are inside. If they don't recognize you, then you won't have problems. I'm sure that they won't do anything if they don't want to blow their cover- it _is_ just a regular cafe- but if you get into trouble it's not my fault."

Kurapika took a few more steps back. "They can't hurt me, though..."

Killua practically choked- but before Kurapika could even think about being concerned, he discovered that he was laughing. Really laughing. How rude.

"You're an ignorant fool, you know that. They can hurt you all they want- I'll even let them- so long as you're not in mortal danger. If you bust your own nose thinking I'm going to stop them, then it's your own damn fault. I'm not about to stop a fight. All I agreed to was protecting you from danger. I wouldn't consider my own friends a threat unless they pull out a gun or a knife."

"But what if they beat me to death!" Kurapika exclaimed.

"You've got to be kidding me." Killua exhaled harshly. He ran his fingers through his white hair and shook his head. Pointing his cigarette at him, he took a few steps toward him. "Really? You don't know how to defend yourself? How old _are_ you?"

Kurapika swallowed, looking away in embarrassment. It wasn't really his fault. He never got into physical fights, and his parents never taught him or encouraged him to learn anything like that. He wasn't street smart by any means- he didn't have to be. His family was wealthy, and getting wealthier with every passing year. It wasn't his fault that he didn't know any better. But he did look pretty pathetic, now that he was confronted with that possibility.

Shaking his head, he backed away some more, and then fully turned his back to the man.

"Fine then, I guess I'll just sit on the curb."

"What, and get beat up there instead? In public?"

Kurapika's fists clenched. "Then I'll wait in the _car."_

A chuckle. "Not unless you want a swarm of people outside it. No one stays in my car after I've gone. Unless you want to get dragged out of it and get pummeled in the street instead of the sidewalk, that wouldn't be a good idea either."

Kurapika turned, letting out an exasperated, irritated noise. "Where the hell can I wait for Leorio to be _done_ then?" He hissed.

With a smug grin, Killua took another long drag on his cigarette. "Anywhere you like."

* * *

In the end, Kurapika made up his mind. Rather than chancing his life on the curb or inside the devil's car, he decided to take his chances inside the cafe. If what Killua said was true, then it was just a regular cafe like the next one. Maybe it wasn't filled all the way with Killua's friends, but if there were any, they had no real reason to attack him. After all, if he remembered correctly, it wasn't until after Killua had introduced him to Knov, Morel, and Pockle that the three got defensive- so if he was right about the others not knowing what he looked like, then for all intents and purposes, he was a regular citizen walking into a coffee shop to order coffee.

It had to be the safest of choice.

He had ordered a regular mocha, chose a window seat, and waited patiently for Leorio to return. Unfortunately, it took up the majority of the day.

On his third mocha, staring out the same window, the sun was setting, basking the rest of the sky in colors he'd never seen before. An orange tint with a dash violet and hot pink... Such bold colors on that never-ending canvas known as the sky...

He was successfully distracted by it's beauty- so much so that he was startled when he felt a palm on his right shoulder. He jumped.

"Were you in here this whole time?" Leorio asked softly, thumb running across his shoulder. It was a comforting gesture that set him immediately at ease. Whether it was because he was a doctor or because he was just being himself, Kurapika had himself convinced that Leorio was being overly cautious and careful around him.

"It's getting pretty late," He continued quietly, "The shop is emptying and getting ready to close. Killua is waiting in the car to take us back home. It's getting darker..."

Kurapika glanced upward, meeting that kind brown gaze with a small smile.

Business partner or not, doctor or almost-doctor-working-for-a-gang, Leorio was far kinder than he'd noticed. Granted, he'd never met him, but he had a feeling that if he had met him a long time ago, he would still be as kind-hearted as he was right now.

"You're tired aren't you." Kurapika whispered softly, smiling right back just as gently, because he couldn't help it.

"So are you." Leorio shot back with an all-knowing glance.

He was. Kurapika hadn't noticed it before, but he was indeed tired. Not half as tired as Leorio must be, though. If what Killua said about Leorio was true, then he put his all into healing Pairo.

"How is he?" Kurapika asked, evading telling Leorio how right he was.

"Fine. Better than he was. He should recover in a few weeks time, maybe even earlier. You'd be surprised at how quickly that kid heals." He smiled.

Offering his big, warm palm, face up, Kurapika took it.

They were both tired; it was evident in the way they moved so sluggishly. Heads turned as they walked out together; Kurapika thought he heard small whispers, but he ignored him. If he was with Leorio, he felt safe. When Killua was around, no doubt he would be on edge... but he still felt that little nudging of assurance. That little voice that told him that he was being protected despite being practically antagonized by the short man.

Leorio was the first to get into the back seat of Killua's black BMW, but as soon as Kurapika slid in and closed the door, his head met Leorio's strained shoulder, and his eyes fell closed in an instant. He didn't think it was possible to be so exhausted- especially when he didn't do anything most of the day except drink mochas...

Perhaps it was the sugar, or perhaps it was because his body wasn't used to moving around so much so soon after what had happened; he just didn't know. What he did know, though, was that somewhere along the way, he'd fallen asleep just like that. He hadn't buckled or really try to get in a comfortable position at all- he simply fell asleep the second he sat down next to the kind man.

Next thing he knew, he felt warm palms wrapped around his small frame, and the comfort of that strong chest against his cheek. Carried. He was being carried.

"I won't stay tonight- I'm sure you'll watch him just fine. I'll be back tomorrow morning at seven."

A simple nod must have been mustered from the enormous man, because he didn't hear a single word. Perhaps it was because Leorio was afraid of waking him up. Too late for that.

But he liked being carried.

A lot, actually...

The only time he could ever recall being carried was by his nanny so very long ago when he was merely an infant. He was sure his mother held him at one point, too, but he didn't know for sure. He'd never know, now that she was gone for good...

His face pressed harder into that strong chest, trying to rid himself of the thoughts that began to swarm him, but if Leorio noticed, he didn't say anything about it.

"I think... you deserve a good night's sleep tonight." The man whispered. He didn't dare open his eyes, but he did hear a door creak open. He could only assume he was going to return to the same bed he'd been sleeping on. He was right, of course, but the bedsheets felt clean, as if he'd changed them. Though, somewhere in his muddled up brain, he couldn't recall when. It smelled fresh from the laundry as he was set down, but more importantly, it smelled like Leorio.

"Kurapika- hey, can you wake up for me?" Leorio whispered. He went so far as to run his fingers through his hair.

Even though Kurapika was already awake, he dared to pretend he hadn't heard. The sensation- a touch so foreign to him- felt so nice, even if it was from someone he'd formally met only a few days ago. It was something he was never given as a child, so he tried to forgive himself for this moment of selfishness, telling himself, reassuringly, that he deserved a few seconds ago before he roused.

"Kurapika..." His name was echoed quietly, fingers shifting through his hair again. It made him shiver. That warm palm against his head was nothing like his mother's- or his father's- but all the same, it was like he was earning pieces of his childhood that his parents had forbidden him so long ago.

When that warm hand finally fell away, Kurapika knew it was time to rouse himself before Leorio got irritated. He didn't want that at all- but then, he'd never really seen the man irritated before. When he did- he was sure he would- it would certainly be an interesting sight.

"There you are." He was greeted warmly as his grey eyes fluttered open. "I was starting to think you'd really went out like a light. You did for a while in the car- I know that." he mused softly. "Two minutes, okay? I want to let you change. You've been wearing those clothes for a few days, and even though they're mine, I want you to wear something else so that I can wash them, okay? You won't always have to wear my clothes if you don't want to; we can always swing by your house later, but I figured you'd be the most comfortable wearing them because they're big and made of cotton. They're warmer that way."

Kurapika rubbed his eyes sleepily, noting how exhausted Leorio looked, too. Poor guy. Looking after him like this when he was clearly tired... it would have been fine to leave him on the couch and let him sleep there...

Which, if he wasn't wrong, was where Leorio was sleeping for the past few days that he'd been injured. He felt a little bad taking up his personal space- he hadn't really even looked around or appreciated the place, yet. He hadn't really explored- he'd been confined to his bed until today. But unluckily for him, he hadn't gotten a chance to explore then, either. He was immediately swept up in Killua's presence and the need to see an injured Pairo who could probably die if he wasn't looked at.

Perhaps tomorrow, though... tomorrow he could look around and explore. Maybe Leorio would let him do that. Maybe he'd even give him a personal tour of the house- er... apartment.

"Ah- where do you want me to put the clothes, then?" He asked softly, wanting to take care of it quickly- but more for Leorio's sake than for his. "Why don't I take the couch tonight? You had to have been sleeping there this whole time; You're exhausted and you deserve-"

"No, that's quite alright. You're not fully healed yet. I'm just glad you didn't get into any fights, because-" Leorio dared lift the hem of his shirt to expose his pale skin. Kurapika blushed and tried his best not to reveal his face to the man who was currently examining his torso. "-You could have easily torn the stitches in your side. If you weren't careful like you had been, you could easily be on the couch right now, unconscious while I put you back together again."

Kurapika winced a little, even though Leorio's tone was light and teasing. "Sorry." He whispered.

Leorio looked up, smiling, and shook his head. "Hey- no, you're fine. You didn't do anything wrong. I commend you on being careful, but the stress of moving around so much and suddenly being active again is probably what made you so tired today. It's probably why you knocked out in the car. That, and all the sugar you were drinking."

"And caffeine." Kurapika added with a yawn.

"And the caffeine." Leorio repeated.

He took a step back, letting Kurapika sit up, hand cautiously ready to support him if it was too much movement to handle. But he got up just fine- it stung a little, but it didn't hurt.

"My dresser is right in front of you. I'll wait out in the hallway. You just put the clothes on the bed while you change, and after you're done let me know and I'll grab them. I changed the sheets already this morning after you got up today, so you should be fine. Tomorrow, I think it might benefit you to shower instead of bathe. Try not to move too much when you do. The shower head doesn't give a very hard stream, so it should be fine."

Nodding sleepily in acknowledgement, he began undressing. He didn't realize Leorio was still in the room- but he blamed that on how tired he was. He didn't really care at the moment- but Leorio was gone before he finished taking off his shirt. He didn't want to waste the man's time anyway, so he made quick work of taking all of his clothes off- including the underwear that he'd generously spared.

He felt a little bad about taking up his space, wearing his clothes, and using his house. He wasn't a freeloader, and he didn't want to be... but he'd have to be for a little while. He knew he'd be a freeloader for the next three months, too, so within that time he'd have to try to find a way to pay him back for his generosity. But... it was a little sad that he'd only have three months to do so.

He quickly shook that depressing thought from his head, and grabbed a grey t-shirt from the middle drawer, some grey sweat-pants to match, and some underwear. Once on, he opened the door, and invited Leorio back in. All he did, though, was grab the clothes, and encourage him into the bed.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

When the light was flicked off and the door shut behind him, Kurapika- whom was exhausted beyond measure- paid Leorio's abrupt behavior no mind, and pulled back the covers to climb into the plush bed. It was warm and welcoming, unlike how the outside had been. It hadn't been so chilly to notice it, but after having been in a warm vehicle and pulled out of it, it was just a little bit uncomfortable. Only a little, though, because Leorio could practically be labeled as a space heater. No one was that warm- no one in the whole fucking world, and yet here he was, in this house, probably without a heater because you know what? He probably didn't need one. With that kind of build, no one would need one.

He felt clean when he finally wiggled down into the sheets of the King sized bed. Though he hadn't taken a shower, everything smelled clean, and his limbs instantly relaxed. He had a feeling that once he closed his eyes, he would be out the whole night. Which usually never happened, but there was always this hope that he'd get that good night's rest.

Unfortunately for him, though, he'd only gotten a good few hours. Kurapika tossed and turned uncomfortably at three am in the Leorio's bed was comfortable enough, there was something preventing him from reaching that level of unconsciousness again. That level of sleep where he didn't have to worry about his real limbs or his real heart beating in his chest. That type of sleep that allowed him to move freely in spirit, uninjured by such a trifle as a gun.

Somewhere in the night, he'd made a sound. He was sure of it- that he'd called out to his family. To someone who would listen. He was sure that he'd done so- because his throat tightened, and his eyes burned, as if he'd been trying to his hardest not to cry. He had to have made some sound, because he didn't want to be alone. He really didn't, despite how Leorio had exited earlier, because being alone brought back memories. Terrible memories and painful ones that he didn't want to touch. Being alone... also reminded him how very dead his family was.

He supposed the members of his family that he missed the most were his sisters. They were always doted on by his mother, and presented with gifts by his father, but they'd always shared with him. They always included him in whatever treats they received, even if their parents disagreed with it. He was proud of them, even if they were younger than him by several years. He remembered them climbing on him, begging him to read them a story, watch a movie with them, or introduce them to some of his friends. He didn't have many friends at all, but if he considered anyone a friend, his sisters would be the only ones.

He found himself burying his face into the pillow on the edge of the bed, wrapping the thick duvet around his body. He wanted to shield himself from the world. He wanted to hide for the rest of his life. There was nothing now that was driving him to keep going. His family was all gone, even those he didn't particularly mind. He was all alone in this savage, cruel world. No business associate of his father's would take him in or call him family- his father was a rich snob that used people for money and for benefits. Who would want the son of a man like that? He'd fought his way to the top of the industry ladder, and he'd succeeded through drastic means.

Pastel lips parted, taking in a particularly shaky breath.

Composure was quickly escaping him, and somehow, he had to wonder if Leorio was giving him morphine in such a heavy dosage... to distract himself from these thoughts. Thoughts that screamed in his head, echoing how useless and worthless he was. How, after all the years of being treated like trash, he wasn't treated like anything at all. He had no goals, and he had no plans. His future, as far as he'd known them to be, had completely been wiped out from underneath him. All his work, all his life that had been dedicated toward making his father and mother proud of him... had gone right out that window with him when he was trying to escape from his shooter.

He muffled a soft cry, but froze when he heard a soft tap from the other side of the bedroom door. It opened after a few seconds, and lights from the hallway spilled into the room.

"Kurapika? I heard you call my name... I wasn't sure if you were dreaming or if you actually wanted me..."

Kurapika sat up immediately, stunned just a little that he had called for Leorio, and no one else. Perhaps... Perhaps it was because he was being so kind to him during this time...

"I... I don't want to be alone." Kurapika whispered, hiding his face in his hands. "I'm... starting to remember... bits and pieces of thoughts that I'd had of my past. Of Lily and Reina... Of times that I shared with them when my parents were expecting more of me... Leorio, I miss them..."

Leorio breathed a soft sigh, and it wasn't until the bed shifted slightly that Kurapika raised his head. His soft grey eyes, like rose quartz, glimmered in the soft moonlight that slipped into the room through the window.

"Then I'll stay the night in here. I know what it's like to lose your family in one day... if you'd permit me..."

He scooted closer to the younger, pulling the blankets up and over his feet, and over his torso. He offered his hand, and reassured him with those eyes. Eyes that conveyed a thousand words. Not a single word was pity.

Comfort. He was trying to comfort him.

His hand slipped into his, holding it, squeezing it just a little as he was pulled closely, and propped against his chest. The elder fixed the blankets, and ran his fingers through his blonde hair, caressing each lock with a gentility that he wasn't used to. It felt nice.

Leorio's arms fit the curve of his spine, and the soothing motions of his fingers in his hair didn't cease. The smell of Leorio beneath him, the steady breaths that he took, and the constant movements relaxed his body in a way he wasn't sure he'd ever get to. This type of relaxation... this type of comfort...

It felt like he was home. Really home- like, after all the years that he'd lived with his family, he hadn't really been home until this moment in time.

Kurapika shifted into his hold, cheek resting on that soothing chest. He could hear his heart beating even underneath his shirt, and he sighed softly at how steady it was. How reassuring...

"Try to get some sleep, Kurapika. I know it's been difficult for you these last few days, but don't worry... You're alive, you're still living, and you'll build a new life that you're proud of. I know it. You seem like that kind of person..."

Eyes fluttering, fingers digging into that shirt, Kurapika felt himself slipping into slumber. With Leorio so close, assuring him, calming him, he couldn't help it. With a soft 'thank you', Kurapika easily slipped into slumber.

Had he tried to stay awake any longer, he might have felt those lips against his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up wasn't always easy. In the past, he probably would have batted at the shades next to the window to block out the sunlight that filtered into the room, but here- here in this spacious room- he wasn't even close to it. Drapes shielded the window in his own room back home, blackening out the world so he wouldn't have to deal with it- but right now...

He didn't have that luxury. He wasn't home- he was somewhere else. Somewhere nice that smelled vaguely like musky autumn. There were no drapes or blinds; the window- a floor to ceiling- was just too massive for them. He didn't have anything like this at his own house, despite it's massive size. Kurapika sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes a little. He noticed, of course, that he was alone. He didn't know if he had dreamed Leorio's presence last night, but if he had, what a dream it was. Being held so closely like that- no, it couldn't have been a dream... but something so sentimental, something so comforting and careful- things he hadn't had as a child- must have been dreamed.

He noticed, too, how brightly the sun reflected off the white walls of the room. The morning sun was apathetic, but something about it felt endearing. A wall made up entirely of glass showed off the perfect view of the countryside Leorio had. The bed he was on, too, far exceeded that of a king's size- like it was built entirely for him. Maybe Leorio had made it, or maybe he had a custom-fit one that lined the wall. He was unsure, but the more he looked around, from the high ceilings to the massive bedroom he found himself in, he was beginning to realize that this wasn't an apartment at all. This wasn't even close. This was... this was a penthouse. An expensive penthouse, at that. He thought, perhaps, that penthouses were usually on the top floor- the very very top floor... but wasn't he on the bottom floor? Or was that just an illusion, too?

He didn't know how he could mistake a penthouse for a small apartment- he'd been so sure, especially with the fire escapes lining up the wall outside...

But perhaps he was hallucinating. It wasn't every day he got shot... But it wasn't every day that he found himself mistaking a massive complex for an apartment, either.

Still, the morning light, even though it had rudely awakened him, was still somewhat warm and welcoming. He didn't know why though.

No, he knew exactly what the reason was for this feeling. This thrill- this joy in his chest... Knowing that he was alive and well- especially after surviving what he had; especially after being told that his life was in jeopardy, was a fact he hadn't realized until only just seconds ago. It was steadily being pieced back together in his mind, like he was finally waking to the real world. Everything was so vivid, so colorful, so... extravagant. He looked up at the window and let the truth of his situation strike him for the very first time as his reality hit him- especially yesterday.

He only had three months to live- and it was all thanks to Leorio that he even had that much at all.

Not only that, but his entire life, though small, seemed to flash before his eyes. His accomplishments, though few, and his hardships, in a plethora. Who he was suddenly seemed to shift into place- it was as if he had been stripped bare, at his most vulnerable as he'd fallen under the influence of antibiotics. He recollected, to some extent, how he'd tried to carry himself when he first met the man- and suffice to say he was absolutely mortified by what he remembered. He hadn't properly told the other just who he was- they still barely knew each other, and the fact that Leorio had saved his life shouldn't have made such a difference... except that it did. A part of him knew that he could trust the man- otherwise why would he go through all the trouble to save his sorry ass? But still, that didn't help him understand why this prickle of awareness surged through his skin, as if sensing the close vicinity of the other.

Leorio was here in the house somewhere- he could feel it- but where was a different story. He'd have to find out.

Carefully slipping from the bed, Kurapika stepped toward the window. He was careful not to touch the glass- he didn't want to accidentally leave smudges. It looked like it was clean, well-kept, and by the looks of the rest of the spacious room, rather... new. Perhaps that was bad judgement on his part- but someone like Leorio didn't seem like the type of person to move around. If this place was new, then there had to be a reason for his departure. Killua had said just the day before that he'd been gone for about two years now... maybe it was because Leorio didn't have a lot of stuff that made it seem like it was new. Maybe it was because there was no clutter and everything sparkled- who really knew.

It _was_ unnecessarily spacious- especially for one person... but perhaps that was too presumptuous of him. He _did_ feel like he was looking around for the very first time, though. Everything seemed crystal clear; he could only assume that he was on autopilot the whole time he'; been awake, though thankfully retraining most of what had transpired. Medicine did tend to do that to him... and with morphine at the helm, he wasn't so sure that he could properly tell anything. As far as he knew, the world was a completely different place.

His soft grey eyes flickered about the room. The scenery- of the countryside, of the mountains, of the distant peaks and spectacular view of the sky, did little to sate his curiosity. It was beautiful, and surely if he'd been in the mood, breath-taking, too. The trees in the distance were bare, but what remained on the trees were red and golden in color, expressing exactly what he'd smelt- autumn. But he knew that it wouldn't last for much longer. They were nearing the end of the season, and it wouldn't be long before snow would litter the ground. He knew he hadn't wandered too far from the corporate building his father had labeled as his empire, though- scenery aside. He couldn't be more than five miles away, so the idea of being in the middle of nowhere seemed highly unlikely, especially with their short trip to that cafe that Killua had taken them to the other day. While the countryside was pretty, he believed that he wasn't seeing everything. That, while he had a great view of the mountains, Leorio also had a great view of the city in which they both dwell.

His fingers grazed the red oak that took the shape of Leorio's dresser. It was a pretty red, one that wasn't exactly bold, but catered to the warmth the room tried to convey. With the cream colored bed, the same red oak frame, the splash of burgundy from the duvet was a steady build. Over all, even though the walls were bare, Leorio had good taste. The room itself was pulled together neatly, giving it that crisp, refreshing sort of feel. He wondered if the rest of the house was like that. He wondered if the rest of the house was just as unnecessarily spacious.

Kurapika didn't bother to fix the bed as he silently turned the knob, but as he exited the room and into the hallway, he did feel just a little bit bad for not doing so.

The hallway wasn't much, either, but he could definitely tell that Leorio had made more of an effort to make things look... homey.

His own house certainly didn't feel like that. At most, it felt like walking into an empty house that no one lived in. The refrigerator was never stocked, but rather, food was kept in the garage, and not a single family photo hung on the walls.

Here, it was different. Here, though no photos lined the walls, _art_ did. Art of all kinds, though it wasn't overwhelming. They were little things that were cool to look at; he had to wonder if Leorio ever just stopped in the hall just to look at it. Perhaps he already did that when he was thinking about buying it, but then again, he might not have bought the pieces if he lost interest in it.

Speaking of Leorio, though, where on earth was he? He vaguely remembered being told that Leorio and Killua would be supervising him, but he didn't hear anything at all.

He made his way down the hall, and peeked into the open space.

His mouth dropped.

Not a soul was in sight, but that didn't stop him from running to the windows in pure amazement. The view, here was absolutely amazing. The overlook of the city was breath-taking. Just like the mountains- but what finally spurred his amazement was the seeming 360 view from the apartment. Indeed Leorio was above everything. How he hadn't registered the height in the first place was beyond him. He'd even stepped outside and he hadn't noticed! The morphine must have really done a number on him...

He felt like a little kid gazing out at the biggest, busiest city known to man. Everything he saw screamed 'downtown'; there simply wasn't anything to compare the scenery to. His family lived out in the countryside- not too far from the edge of the city, but it didn't have a view like this. His house wasn't exactly... as tall as Leorio's. This penthouse was phenomenal. Kurapika bet that he could fit so many people in this house and still have a place to sleep at night.

This man was rich. Rich beyond belief, and he'd later realize the little alarm bells going off in his head. The alarm bells that rung... because Leorio, he briefly remembered, didn't have a doctor's license, and claimed to not have the funds to get one.

Brushing blonde locks from his face, he peered down at the city, a massive grin on his face. He barely felt the height at all, and all of these floor to ceiling windows that surrounded him sent thrills down his spine.

These windows allowed the morning glow to shed light on his surroundings- no lights were needed, but there was some, even though they were seldom used.

He stood in the living room. So many couches filled the area that it was a wonder how he could afford them all. Some were made of dark leather, and some were cream colored and made of the softest, plush material he'd ever felt. His fingers danced across the edge of the two coffee tables. He hadn't known that someone could live this way all by themselves. He had to wonder what kind of person Leorio was.

He had a fireplace, too, and a few flat-screens.

Off to the side, he could see the glimmer of metal out of the corner of his eye, and when he looked, he found it to be the kitchen. It was an open space, a space that included an island counter and several bar stools. Hanging lights completed the sleek look, and the windows, surprisingly not floor to ceiling, presented a nice outlook for the small table just below it. The chairs and table were made of that same red oak he'd seen in Leorio's bedroom. He could only guess that one seat was used for morning coffee- and from the several books set to the side- reading, too.

The dining room wasn't that much different than the kitchen. There were no walls separating the living room, the kitchen, or the dining room and what made up most of the space was a long table, made up of the same red oak, stretching across the room. More than enough chairs surrounded it. He wasn't sure if Leorio often ate with guests, but ten chairs surrounding that massive table seemed rather unnecessary, unless he often had company. This seemed far too big of a house for one person. The table, as smooth as it was pretty, expressed the overarching theme of this house- which, overwhelmingly, felt more and more like a cabin. He didn't know how Leorio was able to pull off such a complicated look, but it worked. Surprisingly.

But these weren't the only rooms. Besides the hallway he'd come from- and the many rooms he hadn't yet explored- there was another short hallway that led to a single room. The door wasn't any different from the other rooms, but the fact that it was the only door with a hallway of it's own was a little interesting. It couldn't be a bathroom. He distinctly remembered going right across the hallway to shower.

Regardless of what he thought of the room, he approached. Innocent intentions or not, if he had known what was inside, he would have at least knocked...

He grasped the handle, and turned it.

As he stepped inside, he couldn't stop the gasp from escaping his lips. Row after row of books lined the walls- and the floor to ceiling windows shed light into the space. This space was in the shape of a horseshoe- except bigger... and more rounded. Windows lined an entire wall to his left, and bookshelves with neatly lined books made up the rest. There wasn't an empty space to be seen- except, of course, when he peered around the opposite corner. No windows were to be found, but several lamps and a desk were spotted- along with the man he'd been searching for.

Pushing back on the computer chair, Leorio swiveled, and took his glasses off at the sound of his entrance.

It was in that moment that Kurapika once more felt the impact of Leorio's looks. His chest tightened at the sight. His eyes, such a vivid color like he'd never seen before. Most would be in awe of blue or green eyes, but if only they could see this man. His eyes weren't just brown- you could practically feel the texture and weight. His eyes didn't have a class. Perhaps a soft hazelnut with a swish of that type of silky rich chocolate. Those lips, too, twitched ever so slightly, as if he'd gotten distracted. For Kurapika, it was like he was seeing him for the first time all over again. He was so spactacularly overwhelmed by his beauty- how that handsome jaw was slightly curved and set. He barely registered his current expression until it was too late.

His brows were furrowed, as if he were in deep thought, and Kurapika felt a twinge of regret for entering into his space. This looked like... a library. A library with a panoramic view. It was bigger than anything he'd ever seen before, and it had every book known to man. It had to- he'd never seen such a place in a home- especially in a penthouse, but when he approached, he could tell that this space was modified to be more of an office with an attached Library as his personal data base.

"Hey, you're finally up." Leorio welcomed as Kurapika came hesitantly near, voice raspy, eyes a little hooded. It didn't look like he had slept all that well, and he wondered if that had been his fault.

"Sorry- I didn't know you were in here. I was just-"

"Exploring. I bet you were." Leorio interrupted, smiling warmly. "How are you feeling? Better?" He asked, standing, pushing away from his desk. From what he could see, Leorio had three books splayed out, a pad and pen, and a laptop. He wondered if he was doing something important; he wondered if maybe he shouldn't have distracted him. Although, he also wondered if distracting Leorio was exactly the thing to do right now. He looked like he'd been working all night, but he couldn't tell. He certainly looked like he welcomed the distraction.

"Better, yeah..." Kurapika murmured. "But... I'm also really confused about a lot of things." he admitted softly.

"Confused? Ah... yes, I figured you might be. A lot happened since the day we met; now, I don't have all of the answers, but I can do my best to explain if you want." Leorio offered, patting an empty space on his desk. "Of course, that depends on what you're confused about and what you've already figured out."

Mindlessly, as if his body were responding before his brain could process what he was doing, Kurapika approached Leorio's desk, pushed up, and sat himself in the space Leorio had indicated, letting his legs fall limp. His side stung a little, but he did his best to ignore it; after all, he was feeling much better than he had in days.

"I'm confused about everything." Kurapika said bluntly, folding his hands neatly into his lap. "But, I assume that's because you finally stopped giving me morphine, right? Everything was a bit hazy... until today."

Leorio sat down once more and swiveled his desk chair, crossing his legs in the process. Despite practically sitting between Kurapika's legs, he looked like he paid it no mind. "Yeah- I thought it'd be best. The swelling in your side has gone down considerably, and for once, you didn't look pained while you slept."

He crossed his arms, providing Kurapika with his full attention, leaning back in his chair. He begun to speak before Kurapika could even think about asking how he might know what he'd look like in his sleep.

"Ask away- pick a starting point, and I'll do my best to fill you in. I won't have the answers to everything, I'm sure... but I certainly know a great deal." He murmured.

Both found each other's gaze, and there came a small moment where neither talked, just simply stared. It was quite mesmerizing. The way Leorio looked at him like he was genuinely interested in what he had to say, despite his obvious fatigue. Kurapika couldn't help how he was caught up in that intense brown gaze. He looked so focused, so trained, as if it were important that he keep looking at him.

A faint dusting of pink hit his cheeks, and he blinked, trying to break their eye contact.

To no avail, Leorio's gaze remained trained on him, waiting for his questions.

Kurapika's fingers twisted together in his lap, and he bit his lip.

"W-well..." He stuttered, trying to think of a simple question. Everything was confusing. Despite being under the influences of morphine, there were some things he understood... a little. For one, he knew Leorio had saved his life. Another, was that Killua... was linked to Leorio. Leorio was a doctor in practice, and from what he recalled, he was impressive in skill. But the fact remained, since Kurapika was Killua's target, why was he here? Why was he safe? Why was he alive?

"...Am I your enemy?" He asked, for lack of a better word. He hoped not, but since Killua and Leorio were obviously on the same side... that was a difficult thing to sort through and confirm.

Leorio's breathing hitched just a little at the question- almost as if he were startled by it, but he shook his head immediately. "No, absolutely not. I have no reason to dislike you, and as I recall- I saved your life." He responded calmly. His fingers laced and sat uniformly in his lap- almost as if he were a therapist and Kurapika was his patient. "If we were enemies, I wouldn't have gone through so much trouble to help keep you alive and comfortable."

"But you're friends with Killua?" He asked gently, eyebrows drawn in concern.

"...Well, I suppose... Yes." He answered, this time rather cautiously. His eyes never strayed from his. "But what does Killua have to do with me saving your life?"

"From what I recall, Killua wants to kill me. Is that right?" Kurapika persisted.

A nervous swallow preceded a small 'Yes.'

Kurapika gripped the edge of that same colored wood he'd seen throughout the house. He licked his lips nervously, a little intimidated by how Leorio was still trained on him, answering his questions directly.

"Isn't... Isn't that reason enough to want to kill me? If he's your friend?"

"...You're not asking me why he wants to kill you at all." Leorio whispered, "Do you know why or did you not get to that part yet? Regardless if he's my friend or not, I don't think my association with Killua should have anything to do with how I live my own life."

Surprised by Leorio's question- especially when Kurapika was the one doing the questioning, he shook his head. Part of him would remember how he evaded his question- and so easily- for a long time. "I asked Killua the other day and he told me that he wouldn't dare tell me. Since you're his friend, I can only assume you won't tell me either."

Leorio shrugged, lips twisting and eyebrows cinching as he answered with a valid argument. "I suppose... but it depends." He said coolly.

Sitting back, he gestured for him to continue as he answered his previous question. "Killua and I don't share the same goals, and don't share the same outlook on life. Just because we're friends doesn't mean I agree with everything he says and does."

Kurapika thought about that for a moment. He recalled, hazily, what Killua had told him the other day. How Leorio left because he didn't agree with 'how things were run'. 'Their boss', as Killua had expressed, had a set way of doing things, and he wasn't so easily deterred. All Kurapika could guess was that whoever this boss person was, despite calling Leorio a friend, seemed like a really shitty person. If the boss was going to make a friend leave just because they didn't see everything from their perspective... that was pretty damn shitty indeed.

But the question remained- what was that all about? Who was he? What kind of establishment was this boss person running?

"Is there an establishment? How do you know of Killua?" Kurapika asked without really thinking. It was a legitimate question, but perhaps if he had thought about it, he might have worded it differently.

Leorio stiffened in his chair- Kurapika could clearly see it. He could also visibly see how Leorio's fine jaw set rigid, and his arms and legs crossed as if he was closing himself off. To Kurapika, at least, it looked like Leorio didn't want to answer that question- as if he struck a nerve in the doctor.

"Killua? what about him?" Leorio drawled instead, dancing around the question.

"A group- is he in some sort of a gang? Some sort of... black market... type...dealing? Or is it like, a corporation? What's the affiliation between you two?"

Leorio sat, tight-lipped for the longest time after he'd asked that question. Kurapika couldn't help but wonder if what he said was even remotely offensive, since Leorio had been involved.

"Okay," Kurapika said, holding up his hand as he decided to give in. "You don't have to answer that if you don't want to-"

"Yes." Leorio cut him off, taking him a little by surprise. "It's a gang. Of sorts- underworld dealings and the like. It isn't a corporation, but if you've ever seen shows with hit-men and... territories... that's what it is." Leorio licked his lips, and sat forward, elbows resting on his knees with his head in his hands. "But I bet that's a little confusing for you to understand, isn't it..."

Kurapika shrugged. "I haven't watched television- only at events when my father was being presented on the big screen. I didn't have that type of luxury as a child." He said dryly.

Leorio patted his leg in what Kurapika could only assume to be a sentimental gesture of pity.

"Well- I suppose you could compare the situation to a family of animals. They always stick together, take care of one another, and if someone or a group offend even one of them, they all get together and fight them. It's all domestic bullshit that I hate- When I decided to be apart of that family, I hadn't thought it would involve blood shed. In the beginning, it was just a group of kids fighting to survive in a harsh reality, keeping each other afloat during hard times, but... it evolved into something vastly complex. Now, it's all about gaining territory and ruling the underworld through brute force and negotiation. If you've ever read _The Host_ by Stephanie Meyer, it's kind of like that- except the alien race are real people who have other, darker goals."

Kurapika blinked, trying to recall the book. He'd read a lot of books in his time- so many that it was hard to recall at first, but when he recalled the title and the tale, he suddenly understood.

"So, you're saying that, in the underworld, it's about war? It's about surviving and fighting back, taking control and getting back what's rightfully theirs? Is that what you mean?"

Leorio nodded in confirmation.

"But... What has any of that got to do with me? I don't quite understand." Kurapika murmured.

"Well, I suppose it's all relative..." Leorio responded, brows furrowed in contemplation. "I was never given the specifics as to why they want you dead rather than alive, but I do know their morality, and I suppose I do understand a little." When he glanced up, his lips were twisted, almost as if it was hard for him to even explain. Kurapika listened quietly in hopes that Leorio would indeed explain. He needed it. He needed to understand why he was being targeted when he did nothing wrong.

"Their morality, I suppose," Leorio began slowly, "Is more of 'if they're capable of being dangerous, they're capable of threatening what we have; therefore, execution is necessary.' That's the best way I can describe it- but I'm not positive that's the reason why you're being targeted. I just don't know. If it were because of their motto, your background would certainly fit. Your father creates technologies through intellect and perseverance. Since you're set to inherit the company, you'd have other minds that could equip you with the tools necessary to create other monstrosity and chaos." Leorio explained. "You said your father built the scope that Killua and the others had found, right? If that's true, then your family has given the underworld a very dangerous weapon. If it's in the wrong hands, it could easily kill many innocent. There's a lot of treachery, back stabbing, and pain in this world. The underworld is a place with no rules and no standards. You can get killed on the streets easily if you wander a centimeter into another group's territory. It's scary stuff- and that's part of the reason why I left. But my point- whether they're after you because of potential danger or something else entirely... is something you'll have to ask Killua when we see him later."

Kurapika's hand settled over Leorio's palm. Neither had realized Leorio had left his hand on his thigh until Kurapika had dropped his hands. Leorio seemed too lost in thought to feel the touch, but Kurapika was rather distracted by it. Of course he was paying attention to everything the good doctor was saying, but that hand was warm and solid, and it sent shivers up his spine. It made him sit tall and rigid, but if Leorio had noticed, he didn't say so.

His thumb dared to brush against those warm knuckles in reassurance. He had no idea what he was doing, but if it comforted Leorio, that was all that mattered. "Have you been targeted before?" Kurapika asked softly, leaning in a little.

Leorio's gaze met Kurapika's, and then looked away again. "A few times- but not to be killed." He murmured. "I've been fought over like property before, because of my skill... I was never left alone. That was why, when I left, everyone wanted to make sure I was safe and out of harms way. While they're still my friends, I still help them when I can, and they still check in on me to make sure I'm alive and well. I'm not confined here, but I do feel safe in here."

Kurapika's lips pursed, and he scooped up his hand, holding that heavy, broad palm in both of his hands. This time Leorio took notice, but he didn't move away or pull back.

"So, you haven't really been outside all that much, huh... Is that why you're afraid to get your doctor's license?" He whispered. "I know you have access to a lot of money- you wouldn't be living here if you didn't..."

Leorio shrugged his shoulders, avoiding his gaze. "Sure, I suppose..." he murmured back. "But being a doctor requires a lot of energy. I'd be on call every day, spending long hours in the E.R. I wouldn't be available when everyone else needs me the most. I promised I wouldn't let any of them die, but if I'm away at a hospital doing some menial task like checking in on patients when nurses could do that while a friend of mine lay bleeding, needing help, I'll never forgive myself. That already happened once, and I refuse to let it happen again."

They both fell silent for the same reason. Though Leorio wasn't aware that he knew about the girl and what had happened, he seemed to want to elaborate, yet he was also hesitant.

Kurapika hopped down from the desk, letting go of Leorio's hand in favor of wrapping his arms around his neck to pull him into a hug. Even sitting, Leorio was tall enough for Kurapika to not have to bend down much. His face tucked into Leorio's neck, and he closed his eyes. A part of him relished the touch and the cologne that his nose was graced with. Another part wanted to be able to comfort the man without such ridiculous thoughts. The last part of him shivered with delight as those strong arms came to wrap around his body and pull him into his lap.

The fact that he seemed needy enough to be okay with that was one thing, but to continue by burrowing his face into his shoulder was another. Kurapika didn't know what to make of the situation, but he knew that, for now, this was as close as he would ever get to holding him this way. For some reason, he wanted more- but more of what? More touches? Of course Leorio was sexy as sin, fit as hell, and smelled like heaven, but they'd only just met. The attraction was ridiculous, just the mere touch was electrifying- but what could he possibly gain from that? What could he possibly _do_ with that?

"Did Killua tell you that story, too?" Leorio whispered, fingers digging into his blonde hair. He tentatively stroked the strands for comfort.

Kurapika couldn't bring himself to lie about it- especially when he had no real reason to.

"Yeah... Yeah, he did. I'm sorry." He whispered, silently relishing those fingers. His own grip tightened fractionally around the elder. "But... Every good doctor has lost at least one patient, right? But you know what- not every doctor has only lost one. Many have lost more- and the fact that you've been doing this for so long with this kind of talent... You're very gifted. You saved _my_ life, after all."

He heard Leorio chuckle, and then sigh. "Yeah... I guess I did, didn't I?"

Kurapika smiled into the man's neck, and pulled back a little to peer into those softened eyes.

"Thank you- really. Without you, I'd be dead." He whispered.

Leorio offered a smile, and then patted his hip, signaling their embrace was over.

"Do you have anymore questions?" He asked as Kurapika clambered off his lap. The other resumed his spot on Leorio's desk, hopping up with a small smile on his face.

"Yeah- I was a little bit... Confused. Killua said he had a job for me? Do you know what that means?"

Leorio nodded slowly. "Actually- Killua came in earlier. He gave me a list of instructions. Apparently you're to organize parties and send them off on certain missions- but what I was concerned about was that with that type of responsibility, you have to know the people you're sending."

Kurapika's brow raised in question, but he began to understand as the elder continued.

"And, I spoke to him briefly about this, but talking turned into a sort of... future meeting. It seems, in order to do your job, you'll have to know the people you're sending out- and in order to know them, you'll have to meet them."

Kurapika sat up straight, head tilted just slightly, blonde bangs shifting into his eyes as he peered down at Leorio. Curious... a meeting, then. That was sure to mean that he was supposed to-

"I'm to take you back to the cafe in two hours."

A soft groan wafted through pretty lips, and Kurapika couldn't help but let his head fall backward, dramatically.

"It won't be that terrible- I'm sure once you get to know the lot of them, it won't be so bad."

"They'll be taking orders from someone the leader wants killed- isn't that reason enough to hate me?"

Leorio's lips pursed and twisted slightly. "You haven't... done anything _yet_..."

"But by what you said, I've given them reason enough to hate me just by existing- by being the son of a business man."

Leorio grumbled deep within his throat; it was a major turn on that brought hungry flashes of Leorio ripping off his clothes and pile-driving into him without any mercy. It was so hot, in fact, that Kurapika had to look away for a moment just to prevent himself from falling off the desk.

"Are you okay? You don't look so good..." Leorio immediately noted. What a coincidence. No- in fact, he was definitely not okay. If Leorio accidentally said _anything_ that could be taken out of context, he'd be begging, and not just in his mind.

"F-Fine-" He squeaked out, slapping his hand over his face. He kept the other one on the desk for balance, and he didn't dare move an inch until he heard Leorio's resignation. He almost sighed in relief when he did hear it- honestly- because his mind was far too deep in the gutter for any sort of accidental slip up.

"Tell me," Kurapika spoke, clearing his throat. He still refused to lower his hand, but he did want to distract Leorio from what just happened. "How... how did you come to know Killua? How did you come to be involved in this sort of thing? If you wanted to be a doctor... you could have easily done that, right?"

Had Kurapika been looking, he would have seen a flash of pain in the doctor's eyes, and he would have also seen the subtle twitch of his lips as he contemplated even explaining it at all.

After a few seconds of silence, Kurapika lowered his hand, blushed cheeks calming. Their eyes locked, but it was the curve of the man's brow and the way Leorio's eyes seemed to search his own that had him frozen in place, that kept him still instead of looking away.

"You... You don't have to..." Kurapika said mindlessly. His concern, the next second, overwhelmed him as he leaned forward to rest his own palm on the Leorio's knee. Not a twitch had inspired the man, but those chocolate brown orbs fluttered closed the next second, followed by the deepest breath he'd ever seen him take, like he was preparing to do something extremely difficult. Maybe it was.

Kurapika was so intrigued and worried about the doctor that, had he fallen from the edge of the desk, he'd fall straight into the other's lap without regret.

"You're aware that explaining that... would take time... correct?" He whispered, "I'd have to go back at least... twenty years."

"If it's okay with you, I'd like to hear it. I bet you don't tell the story very often."

"I've never told it." Leorio corrected silently.

"Never? Not even once to a curious... friend?"

"You'd be my only curious friend."

Kurapika's eyebrows drew, and a small smile graced his lips. On the one hand, he felt just a little bit sad for him- that no one had cared enough to actually ask him before... Yet, at the same time, to be considered a friend...

"Alright, alright. It's boring." Leorio caved, patting the hand on his knee. "I hope you don't mind."

Kurapika shook his head fiercely, scooting as closely as he could to the edge of the desk. "If it's okay, I'd love to know more about you. Even though I remember you a little from my dad's company, I don't really know you yet."

"Fair enough." Leorio murmured, softly smiling.

"Okay," He sat back, cupping Kurapika's hand mindlessly in his own. Kurapika hardly felt it at all, he was so focused on hearing Leorio speak that the touch practically didn't exist.

"When I was young, I think about the age of eight, I was as alone as I felt," He began softly, tucking black strands behind his ears and running his fingers through it like he was completely stressed just mentioning it. Even for a man as well put together as he, there was no denying the instant pressure that seemed to overwhelm him into speaking.

"I was involved in an accident-"

A car accident?

"- and before I could think too hard about what was happening to me, I was cast out into the open. I didn't really have a family to begin with, but that didn't help my situation. Gon Freecs was one of the first people I met. He took me by the hand, led me to a safe place where I had a say, where I could make a difference..." He ran his fingers through his hair once more, and sighed softly in remembered sorrow.

"He didn't particularly treat me like I was lost; he treated me with respect. So, we found a place outside together, toured, had a secret base and all that dumb kid stuff- but when he told me _his_ story, we decided that we both needed an escape. A place where we felt safe, where we felt strong... You can understand that, right? Well, while we were wandering around, we ran into Killua..."

Kurapika had sunk to the floor, gaze completely trained on Leorio as he spoke of his adventures. Though not as detailed as he had hoped, it was something. He could tell at least that these words were carefully thought out, each word conscious and careful, as if one wrong move would send him into a spiral of despair and pain. He didn't want to see such a thing on his handsome face- it was unbecoming, and a part of him thought to himself that it might be completely unnatural.

"Killua was my test- my very first patient- My challenge to see if I could really make it in the world as a doctor, a healer... a friend..."

Oh. _Oh._ Killua? Really? Wait a minute- how did they meet? What was going on? What happened to them? Who was Gon, and where was he now? Kurapika had so many questions he barely had time to comprehend them all. He wanted to ask, but he didn't know how. Leorio looked like he was reminiscing a sensitive subject, and he felt bad for even asking just because of that look on the man's face. It looked so pained and twisted that he felt like he had to do something- anything- to get his mind off of it.

"Killua, he... I just- he came at me the first time, and it was just... Gon tried to pull him off of me, and he didn't want to be touched or helped... He told me so many things that I could relate to-"

Kurapika got up off of his feet, hand slipping up his arm. "Don't- it's okay," he insisted softly, "I didn't mean..."

His other hand met his other shoulder, and he leaned down just a little to murmur reassurances into the man's ear. "You're okay- forget I asked, okay?" His thumbs dug into the space between his shoulder blades and the slope of his neck.

A soft moan drifted between the man's lips, his head knocking back from the foreign sensation that felt oh-so-good on his tense shoulders. Those small, slender fingers dug in just the right places to unfurl the bundles of nerves that set him on edge- Kurapika was skilled, and while Leorio drawled on how it was exactly that Kurapika was so good at this, the blonde watched him closely with a curious gaze.

The way his eyes fluttered closed, the way his lips parted, shoulders released under his careful touch- it was riveting, really. Those dark locks fluttered about his shoulders as his neck craned and his body pressed into his touch. It made him wonder if it was a touch that was appreciated, or if it was awkward but too good to pass up? Was it even okay? He hadn't done this before, at all, actually, but Leorio seemed to be enjoying himself.

"I'm sorry," Kurapika continued lightly, "I had no right to ask so frankly, especially when this is the first time we're really talking while I have a clear head. We haven't known each other long, so I really don't expect you to give me your entire life story."

Leorio peeked open his eye, staring up at the blonde upside down. "I promised you that you'd get a fair answer..." He murmured quietly, pausing for a second to moan when Kurapika worked a particular bundle of nerves. "To explain my relationship to Killua and tell you about the people I'm involved with... it's sort of entwined with my life. Ever since the accident- in short- Gon and Killua and I created this safe place for us to go. One thing lead to another- and we had an entire family to take care of, feed, lead... It was never about territory and conquering at first, but much of that domination went straight to Gon's head, and this is what they've become."

Kurapika nodded slowly, working out the last knot he could find before he let his hands rest on the other's shoulders. "So they're your family... and that was why you didn't want to leave them. You meant that literally," He whispered. "Leaving them all must have been so hard- and all you wanted to do was take care of them. Is that why you wanted to become a doctor?"

Leorio's hand came up to rest against one of Kurapika's hands, smoothing it with his thumb as he nodded slowly. "I suppose that was the larger reason why I wanted to, but over time, I found myself wishing I'd known my original family better. Had taken the time to understand them and spend time with them before they died- and a part of me blames myself for their deaths. If I had known the skills I do today, I would have saved their lives... and if I'd told them to wait until the next day to leave..."

Kurapika shook his head, brows furrowing in concern. "No, Leorio... no..." He murmured. "Their death isn't your fault. I know you know that- but if you'd just think for a moment that their deaths have shaped you into who you are today. Without their deaths, this family of yours wouldn't exist. You wouldn't be here- I'd be dead..."

A soft sigh escaped Leorio, and he swiveled around. His dark brown gaze softened, and he smiled up at him. "I _do_ realize that, but sometimes I wonder," He explained gently. He took Kurapika's hands in his, rubbing them gently before letting them fall away. A moment of silence passed between them, Leorio taking a second just to clear his head, and Kurapika smart enough not to say anything while Leorio calmed down.

Leorio didn't seem like the type of person to get riled up so easily- always level headed... at least that's what he remembered of him through the haze of his memories.

"Well... what about you?" Leorio started softly.

"Wait... what?"

"Yeah- What about you? How did you... become you?"

Taken aback by the question, Kurapika raised a brow. "Me? Are you serious? Don't you work with my dad?"

...

Leorio hesitated for a moment, and cleared his throat. He glanced down for a moment, "Yeah... yeah I did."

Kurapika felt his own slip up the second the words fell, and he immediately pushed down that searing pain in his chest by blocking the reality of it all completely- at least for the moment.

"Well," Kurapika stumbled, "I mean- uh- there's not really much about me that's of interest. What is there to tell, really? My dad was in charge of the company, my mom was... my mom? she wanted girls to dote on, so I mean... All I did was study what my dad gave me, went to school because I had to, and... Somewhere along the line my dad told me I was going to take over his company, so I didn't... really have a say..."

"You never wanted to take over the company?" Leorio asked, taking hold of one of his hands. It was still obvious- at least to Leorio- that Kurapika was still shaken up by his slight correction. He didn't mean to upset him, but it seemed that he had done so anyway.

"I- no- I mean... I don't know..." Kurapika lowered his head, a small dash of red smudging his cheeks as shame washed over him. "I... I mean, I don't really know much about my father's company in the first place. All I know is that he makes certain technological advances, but to me they're just... random. To me, it's like he picks an area of focus and just... turns it into something else? I don't know. I know the mechanics of what he did- not the why. Certainly not the ideas behind them. He wanted me to know accounting stuff to 'breathe life' into the company..."

Leorio raised a brow, "So... you don't really know what your father does, then?"

"Not particularly, no."

Leorio's lips pursed, and he held the tips of his fingers fractionally tighter- and it was then that Kurapika realized that he was still standing. He was hesitant to move, but with Leorio hunched over, contemplating something, he wasn't sure if that was a good idea.

"I... don't know if it matters much now, what with his death, but... would you like to know?"

Kurapika was silent for a few moments, the realization of his father's death was still noticeably absent. Either he had heard and it didn't phase him, or he hadn't quite registered it yet.

"He was just... an inventor. There wasn't anything special about that, as far as I know. He took in clients, built whatever it was that they wanted, and then mass produced it and shared profit with the client who had the idea."

Leorio's lips thinned, and a soft grunt fled his lips. He squeezed his hand a little and then released it. Standing, he carefully tucked his arms behind his back. "Not quite- How your father made his millions was by catering to the underworld. He was a man with power and the means to be productive in a way that could destroy the entire underworld for good. That was why I was a supplier- because I gave your father parts and labor forces to make his works possible. We didn't go after him because he posed as a necessity to us- but what everyone is trying to figure out, and why the underworld is in such a flurry, is not only is their major market gone, but also... we have no idea who your father's last client was- and we have no idea who assassinated him."

Kurapika grit his teeth, realizing that the more Leorio brought up his family, the harder he fought to suppress the impending emotional storm brewing within him. He didn't want to face it. Not yet. He hadn't needed them to begin with- they were nothing but horrible to him- they just... took a vacation. Left him behind because that was something his mother would do. She didn't love him. She didn't care- and neither did his father.

"I suppose that's what everyone is trying to figure out right now. That's probably why Killua agreed to erase the target on your head for a time. They're so busy trying to figure out how to cope with a significant loss and how to substitute it with something else that they don't have the time to deal with you," Leorio continued.

Kurapika crossed his arms, eyes lidded with irritation- a default, more or less.

"Yes, because being dealt with is exactly what I was hoping to get out of my life."

Leorio stood, shrugged, and sighed. "Well, it's the situation. I don't like it either, but it's how it turned out. At least you have some time to make amends or become... useful? I guess?"

Rolling pretty grey eyes, Kurapika snorted. "Useful? Useful how? I was hardly useful being a son, let alone a brother."

Leorio pursed his lips, but offered his hand. "Hey- at least you're alive. I'd say the fact that you were able to survive an assassination is a feat in of itself, wouldn't you say?" He turned, and nodded ahead of him. "Let's get some breakfast; you haven't had a decent meal in a while."

Kurapika tucked his hands into his pockets, and wordlessly followed the elder, submitting to his words. At the very mention of food, his stomach was twisting and growling, and there was nothing he could do to stop it unless he filled it with something- like food.

* * *

Taking a seat at the small corner coffee table, Kurapika flipped one leg over the other, and used his elbows to prop his head up. He was beginning to feel the effects of the condition of his body wearing on him. He was feeling sluggish, even when Leorio's palm brushed the small of his back to keep him walking towards the kitchen on the way over.

"Tea? Coffee?" Leorio offered, placing his palm on the table.

Kurapika didn't look up, but he did admire how large his palm was. His nails were neatly trimmed and well-kept - just like his hair, as the elder leaned down to peer at his face.

"Coffee it is, then." Leorio mused, withdrawing, and turning toward the stove. "I hope you know I only have Folgers- is that alright?"

"Mmm."

"Lively, aren't you." Leorio laughed, "Or is it that you're just tired? this is the first day I haven't given you any morphine, after all."

So it was true. Leorio had been doping him up for... how long? Too long. He had barely known who he was, what he was doing, or where he was. He remembered only vague things, as if they had surfaced because of their importance. He remembered Killua clearly enough- he was a threat to his life, but... what did it really matter anymore?

He... he was all alone... wasn't he. Not that he really felt loved or sheltered by his own family when they were alive, but... still. They had been his home- his place to go back to if he wasn't feeling well. His own room, though often used as his family's closet, was still a place he could hide and shut out the rest of the world. But how long had it been since they died? Did everyone assume he was dead, too? And what of the house and everything in it? Had he been gone so long that his home was repossessed? What of the company? surely... if it was such an important industry...

"Sugar?"

Kurapika blinked, and looked up. "Mm? What?"

A cup of steaming black liquid was set in front of him, and a firm hand clasped his left shoulder. He stiffened, but when that hand relaxed and rubbed his shoulder, he loosened.

"I don't have any creamer- I usually like my coffee as plain as it comes, but I do have some sugar if you'd like."

"Oh- yes please, thank you." Kurapika murmured, dazed with how Leorio had so easily pulled him from his thoughts. Whenever he went off on a tangent in his own mind, it was always difficult to pull him out of his thoughts- even his parents and his sisters had trouble getting through to him. Leorio, however, didn't seem to have that problem.

"Are you okay? You look a bit pale. Would you like some water instead?" Leorio asked, rubbing his back.

"Mm... no, I'm alright. Sorry." He mumbled, "It's just a little... weird. I haven't been able to think this clearly in a while. It's... a lot to process."

"Everything starting to come back to you, now?" Leorio asked, withdrawing his hand. Kurapika was a little disappointed, missing that warm, rough palm that treated him so delicately- but having him sit across from him, eyes trained on his every move like Kurapika was the most interesting thing to look at was... a bit embarrassing, but well worth it.

His face flushed a little, and he poured the sugar the other had set down for him into his cup. After he'd stirred and tasted until he was satisfied, he had nothing else to look at but the scenery of the city. It was morning, and everyone outside was in a hustle and bustle; for once, he could clearly see his location on the outskirts of town. Apparently, he'd wandered much further than he originally needed to, but he supposed that the driving factor was the 'assassins' that scared him so much. He didn't know he could make it from the center of the city to the edge with the wounds that he had. He distinctly remembered the adrenaline, and the rapid, incessant beats of his heart.

He remembered tasting copper on his tongue, and the chill of the outside. He hadn't realized it then, but the first snowfall of the evening had been on that day- white wisps falling, but not quite piling up... but now, it was practically a blizzard outside, snow piling on trees and spilling onto the ground. Snow littered the city streets, lamp posts bright to allow drivers to get safely from one place to another.

Somehow, it reminded him of when he was a child, watching snow fall from the sky for the very first time. He vaguely remembered his mother telling him it was snow and that he should stay quiet because of guests, but he was so ensnared by the beauty of it, and the crisp, clean air that surrounded the puffy clouds of snow on the ground, that it became his favorite season.

"Kurapika?"

"Mm, yeah, sorry," Kurapika apologized, cupping the handle of his drink and raising it to his lips. The liquid filled his belly, heat gathering in the pit of his stomach and working its way through his limbs. He hadn't realized, but he'd sunken into the chair, closed his eyes, and breathed a sigh of contentedness. "Winter is my favorite time of year- did you know that?" He whispered softly, taking another sip.

"Is it?"

"It is. The snow that does fall is always new and innocent- puffy like a cloud and brand new straight from the sky, and over time, it compacts and hardens on the ground to cushion every step you take. It becomes apart of the scenery, and is admired by all, treasured, even, and then melts into the water that we all need. Snow is... useful as it is admired. It's the only thing, I think, that can be so many things at once, and still be useful even after it melts..."

Leorio sat forward, gazing at him in a sort of awed befuddlement. "Does the snowfall mean that much to you?" he asked softly. "It's nothing more than frozen distilled water reflecting the light, piling up on the ground. It's just... rain, but because the earth has tilted away from the sun, the atmosphere becomes much colder, and the temperature drop and the pressure from such altitudes freezes it."

"You mean, it's just snow." Kurapika corrected gently. Sitting up, those grey eyes settled onto Leorio's darker ones. "Are you always so... technical?"

"Technical?" Leorio asked, looking down at himself. "Uh... do I sound like that? I'm sorry."

Kurapika's lips twisted, watching the other- the supposed 'doctor'- squirm at his comment. He didn't ask it to be rude, he was genuinely curious- but the way he reacted pulled an apology from his lips. "Sorry, I was just wondering. You're trying to be a professional, and with all those books you read for company, I guess it's hard to switch gears."

Leorio shrugged, "I don't get a lot of company here... it's possible. But I've always preferred solitude. I like books."

A small smile made its way onto Kurapika's face, and he hummed. "I know- you have a library for an office."

Leorio hummed, a wider smile on his face. "Just the way I like it," he mused. "But you know-" he stood, "- it reminds me. Killua gave me some of the mission statements along with a list of people with certain skill sets that usually take these kinds of missions. He's left it up to you, but I figured it would be beneficial to review the missions and understand what they are before you jump in."

Smiling no more, a groan wafted from Kurapika's parted lips, and his head fell against the oak of the table top. " _Why_ am I doing this again?" He whined.

Leorio stood, emptying his cup of coffee into the sink, while shuffling towards the living room. "Because its part of the agreement."

"What agreement." Kurapika groaned. He knew, vaguely- remembering Killua pointing that gun at him and something about saving someone... and also the tid bit about dying and doing domestic work... but he still didn't get it.

"Don't you remember?" Leorio asked, popping his head back into the kitchen. "Killua wanted you dead, so I forced him to give me his word that he'd protect you and watch over you temporarily until I can figure something out. I don't want you dead- but I certainly don't want you to have to do this kind of thing forever unless you want to."

Kurapika was silent for a moment, finding that it was a valid reason, and distinctly remembering that the only reason Killua had even agreed was because Leorio needed to save someone who'd gotten shot. But he was still mildly confused.

"Why do you even want to help me?" Kurapika questioned, "I know you saved me, and I'm sure I could find some way to survive under a different name... or something... so why go through all of this trouble? You don't even know me."

Leorio raised a brow, "I won't let someone die needlessly. Honestly- You haven't done anything wrong. I left for a reason- so I'll stand by you." When the rest of him was revealed, in his hand was a small folder, and he carefully set it down in front of Kurapika. "Besides, You just lost your entire family. Where could you go?"

Kurapika fell silent, eyes falling to the folder, no longer intent on staring at Leorio's face. He hated that he was right. He hated that he hadn't realized it sooner- that he'd be a burden to Leorio before too long, and it wasn't like he could go on living there, anyway. If he ever escaped from these people, he wouldn't have any money. In his parents will, he assumed that both of them had detailed their belongings and their earnings to his sisters- both of which, though kind, were spoiled rotten. He, at most, would be living on the streets...

So it was almost like, had he been faced with death, it would be the better option. He didn't want to suffer, as he was sure he would.

"Nowhere," Kurapika answered solemnly, "But I won't be a burden to you." Reaching for the folders, he lifted the corner, only to have the other's palm rest over his, pausing his ministrations.

"Nonsense. It's nice to have someone here, and someone to care for. It's only been about a year for me, but it feels like an eternity ago. You're absolutely not a burden- you're helping me just by being here."

Kurapika's lips twisted in a sort of frown, unsure if Leorio's words were true or fake in an effort to comfort him. For the moment, he chose to ignore his words, but at the touch, he shivered from the touch. Clearing his throat, he grabbed up the folder; even though it pained him to do so, he allowed his hand to slip free of Leorio's grasp. His touch was the only kind one he'd felt in such a long time, that it was almost surreal. Breaking the hold was a physical act rather than a mental one. Had he allowed himself to think about it, he probably wouldn't have pulled away, and allowed the other to entice him with his kind words.

"Let's.. Let's look at the missions. They're missions right? Tell me what they're about." Kurapika said, trying to steer the conversation as he opened the folder.

When Kurapika looked up, Leorio's lips had thinned into a tight line; he almost looked like he wanted to say something, but he seemed to be biting his tongue. Was it his training that had made him hold back, or was it because Leorio genuinely didn't want to say anything because it would make him mad?

But Leorio sighed heavily, and plucked the folder from Kurapika's grasp. "The missions are simplified for you to understand. Killua typed them up for you, but he left out important details that you should know about. I do believe that Killua did that to protect all of them just in case you decide to tattle. Or- that's what he told me when he was here a few hours ago when you were still asleep."

Kurapika rolled his eyes, and balled his hands into a fist. He really wasn't a threat- he hadn't done anything wrong. Leorio said he hadn't done anything _yet,_ but what was that supposed to mean? Growing up, he couldn't hurt a fly for fear of getting in trouble with his parents. It was the same principle now- except instead of being afraid of his parents, he was rather fearful of this group. Killua had demonstrated just a fraction of his ability when he'd tried to kill him before when he was doped up on whatever anesthetic Leorio had him on. If it hadn't been for the other, he'd probably be dead. But that was just Killua's power with a hand gun. He was intimidated to know that his intellect, his physical strength, and his quick wit hadn't been taken into account at all. He couldn't estimate Killua's ability at all, and he was afraid that one day, if he wasn't careful, he might have to.

"Don't be too worried about that, though," Leorio interjected, once again easily pulling him from his thoughts. "The mission statements are here, and they give a base goal and purpose for actually going onto the mission. There's a lot more here than meets the eye. I'd be willing to bet that Killua knew you might not pick up on it so easily, but also took into account that because I'm here helping you, that he had to be just vague enough so that he wouldn't be giving too much away. I can teach you to read into it if you'd like. Teach you how to read deeper into the meanings of these statements..."

Kurapika slowly nodded. "That makes sense. He didn't seem too keen on keeping an eye on me. He said, didn't he, that he'd rather me be dead so he wouldn't have to watch over me like a kid."

"He did."

"Well, then, I think it might be a good idea to go over them, that way... that way you won't always have to sit down with me and figure it out."

Leorio shrugged, "Fair enough... but that aside, there's profiles here, too. Profiles of the candidates for all of these missions. It lists their name, their skill sets, their ranks and their achievements. Maybe other things, too, but I'm not sure. Let's look."

Picking up a particular profile, Kurapika scanned the document, and was surprised that no description of the person or any kind of identification for who this person could be was on the sheet.

"Who'd you pick up? Let me see."

Kurapika handed the slip of paper over to the other, but he smiled when he saw Leorio's eyes light up. He could see it, how they sparkled. Did Leorio... like this person?

"Biscuit Krueger," he smiled, "I'm proud of her. She finally made it onto the list."

"Biscuit?" Kurapika asked warily, wanting to know more, and why Leorio got that look in his eyes, but not wanting to be too obvious. Why was this so important anyway? It wasn't like he should be interested in Leorio's love life. It wasn't like he'd change anything. It wasn't even like he _liked_ Leorio or anything.

"It doesn't list her age on here, but she's actually the youngest member in this pool of candidates. She's only sixteen, but she's phenomenal with a scope. Because she's so young, the leader of our group hadn't put her as an official team member for an operation before. She's mainly used as backup when need be, and another set of hands when they're needed... so I'm proud of her for finally making it onto the roster. She's very nice- you'd like her." Leorio explained, smiling as he handed the paper back to him.

Kurapika grasped it, and glanced down at the paper again. Indeed, under the 'qualifications' section, was the word 'sniper' and the word 'support'. Interesting- did these people base their qualifications only one what they've done? Were they really focused on expanding just one part of themselves and not trying to see if they'd be even better in another field?

"Who else is in the pile?" Leorio asked, leaning forward onto the table with his forearms. He looked intrigued by all of this, but Leorio could still see how light and excited Leorio's eyes had gotten.

Perhaps... perhaps he really did miss them all.

He pulled out the stack from underneath the mission statements and listed off some of the unfamiliar names.

"Hanzo, Zushi... Knov and Wing."

"Is that all?"

Kurapika shook his head. "No, but those are the only ones that are bolded."

Intrigued, Leorio took the stack from him, eyebrows furrowing as he went through each each every one of them. "Oh- no." He said, relaxing a little. "They're just mixed up. The bolded names are the newer members that were able to get onto the list for these specific missions. If anything, they're bolded because they're recommendations. People Killua wants you to look more closely at in case they meet specific criteria for the missions."

Kurapika slowly nodded, finding that it made more sense when Leorio explained it that way. "If that's the case, can we go over the names and qualifications for each? Maybe get a sense of each's experiences before we look at the missions? I want to see if there's anything that could stand out to me when I go over the choices."

"Fair enough," Leorio agreed, clearing his throat. "So- let's start with Biscuit, since she's the first one you looked at, okay?"

* * *

After about three hours of submersing himself in this new world, Kurapika was exhausted, but he had a clearer grasp on what was going on. It was tiring, but it made far more sense now than it had three hours ago.

He realized that it wasn't just a give and take world that Leorio was living in- that this sort of underworld-like life they've lived has been completely entwined with survival. Everything they've done up until now has been about survival. Threats that oppose them or try to knock them down mean that they have to rise to the challenge and succeed those threats completely. As of now- the point of these missions- are missions they've adapted to in order to prevent any attack on them. Everything being done was being done in defense, not offense. Even if they were vicious and attacked, they were doing so before the other party could try to dominate. They were dominating so that others wouldn't rise up against them and see them as weak.

It made sense- complete sense- especially when Leorio explained that these people had banded together, had brought members in to protect them and to take care of them like a family. A family formed by bond, and not by blood... Even if there were a few younger ones around the main house that had been born into that world by parents who had found shelter within the main house. It was a small community that deemed itself a family. Leorio had made it very clear to him that the leader wasn't just that- he was a peacemaker as well as a conqueror. He was apart of the community, and participated just as much, but because he knew more than anyone else of the outside world, he was deemed the decision-maker for all, and Killua (from what Kurapika understood) had the privilege of standing beside him, helping him make those decisions.

And these particular decisions came in the form of missions. Even if he didn't completely understand what they were about, he now understood that life is a treasured aspect of this group- and that threats were to be conquered before they could become the threats they feared.

Which would definitely explain why they wanted to eliminate him so badly- and why it was huge deal for Killua to take on the responsibility of protecting him while simultaneously keeping an eye on him. He was trying to protect both sides of the equation at the same time- and Kurapika couldn't help but feel bad for him because of that. If he were in Killua's place, he wouldn't be able to handle the stress. Especially with where they were going now.

Leorio, beside him, fashioned his trench coat around his waist, and slid a black hat onto his head.

"It's snowing outside. I have a few coats in the closet beside you. Grab a hat, and two pairs of gloves. I'll go down and start the car, so come down when you're ready, okay?"

Nodding, Kurapika opened the closet, and retrieved one of the coats. It was black, it was big, and it smelled exactly like Leorio. But he couldn't let his enticing smell distract him- he was on a mission of his own.

It was at this time that Killua had requested his presence at the cafe- where all the candidates for these missions would be. He didn't know if the meeting part would go over quite well- or the 'getting orders from an enemy' would go over well either... but if he was with Leorio, he would be okay. The only thing he was worried about at this point- would be whether he'd send off these people to their deaths.


	4. Chapter 4

Wrapped up in a snug black coat, Kurapika slipped on some gloves and a hat and made his way out the front door. It was a wild experience for him, seeing everything so vividly. It was when he entered a small hallway that led towards an elevator that he realized that he was right about Leorio living in a penthouse.

He did his best to appear as if he knew exactly what he was doing and where he was, even though that wasn't the case. But he thought he'd give it a go.

He pressed the button for the first floor as soon as the elevator opened, doing exactly what Leorio had said. He'd gone on ahead to start the car, leaving him to grab some things from the coat closet. He figured that Leorio would at least need his wallet, so he grabbed that, too, before he left. It probably had his driver's license in it, and on the off chance they got pulled over, he didn't want to be the reason that Leorio got stuck with a fine. But he had to admit, the idea of seeing Leorio drive was exciting- just imagining him behind the wheel, gripping the wheel hard, eyes alert and straight forward, driving the car with such dominance...

It sent goosebumps racing up his skin, and he shuddered outwardly. Such thoughts... It was ridiculous. He barely knew anything about the guy, yet... he seemed like the type of person to take every obstacle head on and manipulate it for its usefulness. A car being the prime example.

So when he reached the lobby floor, he was adjusting his hat, furiously trying to keep down the blush he felt rising to his cheeks. He was getting worked up over this for no reason... first of all, Leorio was a guy. Second of all, he was involved in the underworld, living and mingling with the life of crime. Third of all... just because he'd saved Kurapika's life didn't mean that he wasn't a danger to Kurapika's well-being. Kurapika wanted to run back home and curl up in his bed and forget this had happened... but grief struck him at the thought. His parents... dead... His loving sisters, gone... and him, all alone...

He gnawed on his bottom lip, uncertain of how to handle his emotions. It was already a rollercoaster, but now that his family was dead and he was in a completely different environment, he didn't know what to think, let alone what to do with himself. His father's company hadn't officially been passed onto him yet, so the chances of it still having its foundations and investors significantly plummeted. Especially so, because of the shooting... Even if the company did fall to him, he'd have to shut it down. The business world was much too dangerous as it was, and it wasn't as if the idea of running the company was appealing...

But what did he want to do? If not run the company like his father had planned before he died, then what? What was his childhood dreams? Did he even have any?

His lips pursed into a tight frown, and he heaved a sigh.

"Have a good day!" the clerk from the counter called, and when Kurapika looked up and over his shoulder, he waved back nervously. But the distraction had caused him to bump into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry-"

"Ah, that's okay. You took a bit longer than I expected. I was going to go up and get you."

Kurapika glanced up, a little dizzy when he realized that Leorio's chest, as hard as it was, disoriented him. Only the more reason to think he's hot.

...

Wait... did he just...

...

"You look like a bus ran you over... are you sure you're alright? Here- let me take your temperature."

Kurapika side-stepped the man and swallowed thickly. He was blushing hard, but he was thankful that they were already half way outside so that he could blame it on the chill.

"N-no, really, I'm okay." Kurapika insisted, putting up a hand. He couldn't meet Leorio's eyes, and for good reason, too. If he met those kind brown eyes, he might let it slip that he thought something really... inappropriate. He didn't mean to, of course, but the fact that he had still had him blushing up a storm like no other was a pretty good indicator that he should get this moving along before something else happened. "Let's go, I wanna go."

Leorio was silent for a few minutes, but he softly agreed after little hesitation. He waved to the door man and ushered Kurapika out the front doors. What drove Kurapika absolutely crazy was the way the other slipped his palm against the small of his back- as if to insist that he needed assistance, or simply because he felt like he was helping. And maybe he was, that hand was a very warm, comforting touch even through the black trench coat. It was slightly distracting, which made it necessary for Leorio to help steer him in the right direction when he drifted. Not that he knew where he was going anyway. All he could think about was Leorio's touch, how familiar it was, and how he felt so safe whenever they came into contact.

But the strangest thing, he realized, was that Leorio seemed to know his body pretty well. Despite how short he was, and how well the trench coat hid his figure, Leorio knew exactly where to press. He wanted to play it off like it was because Leorio had been taking care of him because of the wounds he received, but it was too unusual. Perhaps it was because, combined with his experience as a doctor, and the time they spent together, he was able to accurately... guess? Approximate?

"You take the passenger seat, okay? It has heated seats, and you're probably freezing." Leorio whispered, letting his hand fall.

Kurapika was slightly disappointed that he was no longer being touched, but the curious thing was the shivers that followed that whisper. The man hadn't spoken directly into his ear, nor had he really been close enough to feel his breath- but perhaps it was his voice that set him off. He shivered again and held his breath.

Yep.

Just thinking of that deep tone, so calm and careful, so considerate and warm, had him swooning. He almost forgot to get into the car.

"You sure you're alright, Kurapika?"

Despite the coat and the heated seat, Kurapika shivered again anyway, looking down with a blush on his face -still- because he'd been right. Leorio's voice was definitely soft and velvety, but as Leorio cranked up the heater, he'd rather sweat to death than ever reveal that fact.

"I take it you're cold," Leorio chuckled, "I'll make sure it's extra warm in here next time. I'm sorry."

"Oh, that's okay..." Kurapika responded softly, tucking his face into the coat. It smelled so much of Leorio that it was almost intoxicating. He could almost think about falling asleep with it on- he probably could. "You don't have to do that, really."

Leorio reversed the engine, and pulled out of the parking space, one hand gripping the steering wheel and the other gripping the gear shift. Kurapika couldn't help but peek at the other, hiding in the coat all the while to make sure Leorio couldn't catch him staring. Those muscles rippled perfectly with each motion of the wheel and the demanding thrusts from gear to gear. The car was a manual- something he didn't expect Leorio to have what with his fancy penthouse, but he guessed everyone had their preference. He certainly didn't mind, after all, he was able to witness such a... thrilling thing. Watching Leorio drive was probably the equivalent to watching porn- and god was it turning him on.

He tried hard not to think too much of it, but by the time they arrived at the cafe, he was already scrambling to hide his significant arousal. He tried to think of more disturbing things to make it go away- he'd never in his life had this problem before.

He squeezed his eyes shut as Leorio parked and exited the vehicle. Knowing he was coming around to the passenger door to let him out, he bundled himself up in his coat and gave himself a small pep talk.

"Okay, you got this. Think of dead puppies- no! no, think of your grandma. Come on-" He rubbed at his crotch, "Oh my god, come on. Saggy tits- your dad's stomach flab."

He bit his lip but blushed as the passenger door flew open. He tucked his hand inside the coat pocket, praying to God that Leorio didn't see. If he did, he didn't comment.

"Let me check your temperature one more time." Leorio insisted, getting on one knee.

Kurapika couldn't stand the sight. He was too beautiful, black locks of hair pushed up and messy, his perfect jaw a perfect feature to show off. He didn't know if he was doing it on purpose or not, but he needed to knock that shit off before he jizzed every where.

He flinched when Leorio's palm connected to his forehead, clearly not having paid much attention- and causing the older man to apologize.

"Mm... you don't feel hot... but that could still change- maybe we should go back."

"No- no, I'm alright." Kurapika insisted, swallowing as those pretty brown orbs met his own. They almost looked like a soft hazel in the sunlight... FUCK. SHUT UP. "We need to go inside anyway- everyone is there, aren't they? You were telling me before about how Killua was a stickler for timing... If we were late or if we changed plans, it might not make him too happy."

"That's... you're not wrong..."

"So we have to go inside."

"Well, you don't have to," Leorio sighed, letting his hand fall back down. He pushed himself back up into a standing position. "But you're right. It would be in your best interest to go inside."

Kurapika crawled out of the car just in time to have Leorio hand him a folder and push the passenger door shut. "You'll have more time to review inside when you talk to the members- we still have to get through semi-introductions first before anything can really happen."

"Semi-introductions?" Kurapika asked, looking up at the man.

"introductions, mostly. It'll be a quick name-face kind of thing, but you won't be given their full name for safety's sake. It's a rule that makes sense to me, but I'm still uncertain as to why they think it necessary when you're obviously not a threat. I mean, you're with me, and... to my understanding, you don't have anyone."

Kurapika winced at that but fell silent all the same. Now was not the time to take such words to heart when they didn't bother him before. Maybe... what bothered him was this idea that he was all alone. He didn't exactly like his family too much, but they were always the people he came home to, and he didn't have friends. Maybe what also bothered him was how Leorio acted like he was on his side, yet still chose to make known the fact that he was all alone.

The man's palm once more came to rest on his lower back, and he squeaked, clutching the manila folder and using it to hide his face as they approached the little cafe. Leorio didn't comment on it; the only thing he said to him was: "Brace yourself" before they entered.

The bell chimed, announcing their arrival, and what frightened Kurapika more than anything was the fact that he didn't have a moment to grasp the situation- he wasn't given a moment to be the deer in the headlights, caught in the act. He didn't have any time to brace himself at all, and Leorio pushing him to go forward at a steady, even pace like they hadn't even entered in the first place certainly wasn't helping the situation.

All eyes were on them as they strode across the floor and towards a particular corner of the cafe. He knew they were going to sit in a booth, but he didn't think the booth would be so out in the open- so obviously devoid of activity. The booth Leorio was taking him to didn't have a single person near it. Everyone seemed to avoid it like the plague; even those few people who had thought this a regular cafe and had stopped for the wifi avoided the corner. Maybe this cafe was an ordinary cafe- maybe this cafe was just... 'owned' by the gang with regular people working it?

His mouth went dry, and Leorio wasted no time in sitting him down and scooting in beside him. He mostly ignored the stares, seemingly unphased by it all. Instead, Leorio was turning his body towards him, opening the folder.

"Review the top four people you've chosen for this Class A mission. Remember last night? we reviewed this. Do you remember the classes of the missions? Kurapika, look at me please. Don't pay attention to them quite yet."

Kurapika tore his gaze from the onlookers only to meet eyes with the most attractive man in the room. For that, he swallowed hard.

"Y-yes, I remember."

"Recite it for me, please."

Kurapika took a breath, biting his bottom lip as his body wracked itself with nerves. "Class D is the lowest class- the one that new members usually go on. It's more of a scouting kind of mission that doesn't involve heavy machinery. Class C is a little more dangerous, but a step up from Class D. Members in the process of gaining experience take those missions with members prepared for Class A missions. Class B missions are trickier, requiring more machinery, scouting, and being on call. If you're doing a Class B mission, you have to go in knowing you're going to kill at least a few people. Most of these missions are support missions for other members doing Class A missions. Class A is... it's..."

"You're doing good so far- I'll correct when you're done. What's Class A?"

"The most dangerous one. These missions are assassinations and raids. These missions involve going into enemy territory fully loaded with backup on standby. Um... Class A is usually when you get information from torture right?"

Leorio tilted his head from side to side a few times and then shrugged. "I suppose; you're not wrong, but you did get Class B and A a little mixed up. Class B is for assassinations because they're simple. Usually, they involve snipers and not a lot of close combat. Class A has a lot of scouting, but it's a lot more dangerous because you're right- it is enemy territory- but it's also close combat. Fully loaded in weapons is correct, too, because you never know when you might need your knife. But do you remember what I said about Class A? In particular when you're selecting possible candidates?"

"Um... they have to be strong and experienced?"

Leorio breathed out a tiny scoff and smiled, "Well, yes, but what in particular?"

"Uh... wasn't... it just that?"

Leorio shook his head, and held up a finger. "When choosing candidates for Class A you must also consider their mental strength. Just as the gang can torture a captured enemy, so too can you get captured. You have to make sure that the person you choose- if captured, could withstand a mass amount of torture without giving anything up. Now, here's where I disagree. I'd say that a man can only take so much, and no information is so valuable that you must sacrifice your life in order to give it. However, with this group of people, they truly believe that any information they give away is punishable by death, so it wouldn't matter whether they give it or not. The best part is to die noble rather than sell out your family, but nothing is really punishable by death unless you go on a killing spree and try to kill everyone in the group. That's not easy by itself, so Class A usually has to be on their toes about getting too violent..."

Kurapika, looking a little uneasy from the talk, found himself reaching out for Leorio for some kind of reassurance. It wasn't until Leorio was grasping his hand in his lap that he realized just what he had done- and how weak he really was.

He ducked his head, tempted to say 'sorry', but Leorio had squeezed his hand, reminding him not to show any sign of weakness.

"Okay, you got the Class part out of the way. Now, what about member class? Do you remember that? I know you were on the verge of falling asleep last night when we talked about this, so it's okay if you don't remember." Leorio assured- but really, just the tone was helping. He wasn't boring- and even though he'd been tired, he hadn't forgotten.

"I think it's at the opposite end of the alphabet, right? Class W, X, Y, and Z?"

Leorio chuckled, "No, that's the weapons classification. I mentioned it in passing, we didn't really talk about that. There isn't really a need to. Try again."

"Um... A, B, C, D?" Kurapika tried again, trying to wrack his brain. He thought he remembered...

Leorio shook his head. "Try one, two, three, and four. You had the right amount of letters, but we're talking numbers in this case. By itself."

"Oh... I forgot." Kurapika said, lightly blushing. "I thought you said something about being paired to a letter?"

"For the mission class, yes." Leorio mused. "Are you sure you were listening?"

Kurapika squeaked, and looked back at the open folder. "I WAS."

"No need to shout." Leorio laughed. "Do you want me to refresh your memory?"

After a few moments pause, Kurapika glanced back up at the other and nodded slowly. "If... if that's okay."

Leorio squeezed his hand. "Of course it's okay."

Weird... he'd almost forgotten that Leorio was holding his hand. Was he just that comfortable with the man's touch? It was warm, and his palm was soft. So was his thigh, actually. His thigh was warm, and every time he shifted in his seat, his hairs would stand on end because he could just _feel_ the power within them. It was such an odd sensation- but even more odd to be thinking those things. He quickly shook the thought from his mind, trying not to pay attention to the touch that Leorio had distracted him with.

"The first class is exactly what it sounds like. They're the beginners. The ones who train all day at base to grasp a sort of fighting skill. They learn the basics by the fourth class, the best class. These first classes are usually newer members of the gang that either joined or got old enough to train. Remember Biscuit? she's one of the younger kids that had joined before she could start training. Her mother joined, but... well... I won't go there because it's not my story to tell. Anyway- the second class is really the exploration class. It's not typically called that, but it's essentially what it does. The fourth class picks out certain trainees with potential and hones in on their skills. For example: Prior to my departure, I singled out a kid with a particular knack for helping people who got hurt. They replaced me when I left, but I was able to take them under my wing for the more simple procedures. Anything that's more critical and more time-sensitive and difficult still falls to me... but other than that, my apprentice has done fairly well. They've gone under other teachers but until I return or die her training won't really be complete because she hasn't learned everything there is to know from me yet."

"Ah- who was that?" Kurapika asked, eyes sparking with interest at the mere mention of Leorio's past. It wasn't a lot, but what he was given a glimpse of had made him excited, and definitely a lot less scared.

"It... doesn't particularly matter... you won't be seeing them- and if anything happens to you, God forbid, I'll be the one to get to you first. I don't care what anyone else says."

Kurapika didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or as a... a what? it certainly wasn't an offensive comment. Maybe the proper term was to... read into it? How could he not... _God forbid_ anything happen to him... that was- but then Leorio's way of saying that he didn't care what anyone else thought about who got to him first... that he would...

His cheeks were dusted a light pink, but Leorio carried on as if he hadn't just said that.

"Focus, now; after second class for specific training comes third class. It's the intermediate and advanced level of training. This class is the class that gets to go out onto the field as an aid. They observe, help, and even participate in missions. Third class is all action both in a classroom sense and a physical one, and mostly get picked for the lower end of missions class. It isn't until you're almost ready to get into the fourth class that you get to take B missions. The fourth and final class is all advanced. They're the ones that get A Class missions, and they get to watch the first and second classes. Really, when you reach the fourth class, you can do whatever you want as long as it's beneficial to the whole group- and to the leader. The leader sometimes gets odd requests that get allowed from time to time when it has nothing to do with the gang. Sometimes it's for self-reflection and to benefit the group by honing in on their own skill, but for the most part, it has to be beneficial."

"So... First class is newbies training, second class is singled out training, third class is intermediate and advanced, and the fourth is the best of the best and the teachers?" Kurapika summed up, trying to look like he'd at least been paying attention when really, this whole time, he was staring at Leorio's lips like a fucking star-struck girl who quite literally got shot with Cupid's bow and arrow.

Leorio smiled at that and nodded. "Alright- that's good. Now, who were the four people we were reviewing for this particular Class A mission? Do you remember?"

"Um... yes? Biscuit, Kite, Knov, and I think... it was Pokkle?"

"Yes, good. Do you remember why?"

Kurapika nodded his head upon reflection, and Leorio took a deep breath. "So long as you have strong reasons, the members can't do much. If you can present your reason, there's no use in refuting it and going to the leader to waste his time if they're valid reasons. Good. You review the list of people and I'll get us something to drink. What would you like?"

Kurapika looked up, a little surprised. "Um... coffee... coffee would be great... this morning..."

Leorio smiled and winked. "I'm on it."

Kurapika turned back to the documents splayed out in front of him, almost too aware of the menacing stares flashed his way. He was almost distracted by them, but when he heard his name, he looked up. It was Leorio, and he was frowning.

"Ah, sorry... I don't think I can get you that coffee. I think I left my wallet- ha... haha, you have it." He reacted, watching Kurapika pull out the black leather wallet from the trench coat pocket with a smile on his face. Leorio couldn't help but smile, too, at how Kurapika displayed his emotions. He often showed how he felt without realizing... he'd never really fit into the mission lifestyle.

"I do- I was looking through the coat closet and I was thinking that maybe you might need it if you wanted to, I don't know, buy a drink for yourself. Or if you needed to show an officer your license with how you drive so recklessly." Kurapika mused.

"I don't drive recklessly- I'm careful. I go the speed limit." Leorio snorted, swiping the wallet from small, pale fingers. He looked more amused than offended, and that was a great relief for the blonde. "Go get those drinks, then." He said, finding it within himself to order the poor man around. It worked, and the other didn't seem the least bit bothered, merely turning from him with an amused grin on his face that said 'I'm on it'.

Kurapika looked after him fondly, head resting in his palm as he leaned on the table. God- he almost forgot that people were staring at him still. What would they say if they saw the 'enemy' fawning over their special doctor? No- it wasn't because Leorio had saved his life that made him feel this way- okay, maybe a little, but when he'd been reminded who Leorio was in relation to his father's company, he vaguely remembered seeing him one day. He was bringing in boxes of... stuff for his dad, and they'd met eyes. He remembered that because he looked away from him that very second. He thought he was handsome, but casually so, because he had convinced himself that he liked this one girl associated with the company... but now that he was really thinking on it, he might have really liked him back then, too. He'd been so nervous to meet eyes- to be seen as weird- but then when he looked up and saw that he'd vanished, he found himself a little bit sad that he didn't get to look at him at least once more.

Wait... what was he saying? He liked Leorio?

...

Well... by now, there was no use in denying it. If he realized he'd liked him back then, he shouldn't be so surprised at the way he'd been acting around the other. He was tall, handsome, and his body was amazing. Well, that and he also looked amazing when he wore his office glasses. He could almost imagine sitting on his desk like he had before, Leorio scooting between his legs, palms on his thighs as they talked... he could almost imagine himself laughing at whatever the other said, casually wrapping his arms around the man's neck and kissing him. His face went pink as he imagined what Leorio would do if that happened- if they kissed, if he'd be any good or if he'd refuse and tell him he was in a relationship with someone... Or maybe he'd deepen the kiss. Maybe he'd stand up and push him back on the desk and-

"Here's your coffee; I didn't know if you wanted it black or not, so I got you a caramel latte."

"GAH."

"Woah- you okay? Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Kurapika scooted all the way over in the booth, almost mortified at what he'd been thinking. To suddenly admit to liking the other, and to suddenly be having those thoughts... and to not be bothered by them, either...

"I startled you, didn't I? Are you okay?"

Kurapika was a blushing mess, but he accepted the latte and huddled against the wall, the file just out of reach. "Y-yeah, I'm good. Sorry, I was just, um, thinking."

"Thinking? About what?"

"Um... uh, the... the case? Mission! I was thinking about the mission. About who should, um, go on the Class A mission that's really important and scary, and I don't think I can really decide-"

"Calm down, now. It's okay. Take a deep breath- have some coffee. Maybe you're not entirely awake yet. You need to be alert when you're interacting with these people, Kurapika."

Kurapika swallowed thickly, realizing that his name falling from those lips made his body tingly.

God, what was with him? He only just admitted to himself that he liked the man, but he wasn't sure if that was grounds for an assault. He didn't want to think about the way Leorio looked or how he sounded, he didn't want to think about what it would be like if the other touched him or held his hand. He didn't want those sinful flashes of Leorio doing things to him. He certainly didn't need the man to say his name in such a way.

"Sorry- sorry, I'm calm." He collected himself, taking a sip of the warm coffee. It was good- sweet, just the way he liked it. Normally he wanted tea, but he thought that ordering tea in a coffee shop might be just a little bit... weird. He was thankful, though, that Leorio had been careful in his selection, and had chosen something relatively sweet. He wondered if Leorio had picked up on it, or if he'd just guessed. Either way, he was damn accurate.

"Are you sure? Do you need a few more minutes or do you want to start with the introductions?" Leorio proposed, turning to him. He lightly ran his finger along his cheek, and though it was meant as a calming gesture, Kurapika's cheeks immediately flushed, and his heart beat became rather erratic. He didn't need this if he was supposed to remain calm, but how could he, if the one person taking care of him and protecting him from these people was the same person he really liked?

"Y-yeah... no, I think... I think I'm ready." Kurapika murmured, trying to turn away. He really wanted the touch to last, to have Leorio insist on touching him again like he did when he tried to take his temperature. Like he did when he was addressing his wounds. But, unlike he'd hoped, the man was pulling away and nodding.

"Okay, I'm going to talk to Killua real quick; you should be fine here, and if anyone approaches you, it would be best to ignore them until Killua has them lined up. They'll be mingling in the back while you interview people one by one after the introductions."

"I-interview? Okay...?"

Leorio stood, ruffling his hair before he flashed him a smile. A smile that Kurapika could probably die happy with if he'd been able to frame it.

So, instead of registering that Leorio had abandoned him for the moment, he took to hugging himself and memorizing that smile like it was his last chance at life. It was almost a wonder that no one approached him in that time frame. Maybe it was because he was so starry-eyed and lost that no one found it worth it to approach him. In either case, he sipped his latte leisurely, staring at the wall so as to remember everything about that smile. About the way those teeth flashed, those broad, muscular arms rested low on those equally impressive hips. He couldn't help but admire all of him- not just his smile. Though his eyes were alight with kindness, his figure was taut and well-built, impressive for a man who called himself a doctor rather than a foot-soldier.

But it didn't take him long; Leorio had only been gone for a few moments, and Kurapika was almost sad when the man pulled him out of his thoughts. But he wasn't too sad- he got to see the real thing. The only difference, maybe, was that a grumpy Killua was standing next to him, and it almost freaked him out.

"H-hi, Killua." Kurapika stuttered, immediately turning to the folder. He didn't know if he should try to look busy or like he was interested in the process- he certainly didn't want to offend or make him angry- but he thought that looking busy would be a considerably more meaningful gesture than to sit around staring at Leorio like some love-struck maiden. Which was weird to think about, since technically, he really had been staring at him.

"Yeah, hi. You got your shit figured out yet? You two have been taking forever. I don't like standing around with my thumb up my ass, so it would do you well to remember that for the next time."

"Calm down, Killua. We've only been here for ten minutes. You could have been talking to the others about what's going on."

"I already did that, you dumb fuck. Last night." Killua growled. "I stood in line to get coffee, but other than being everyone's _bitch,_ my day depends on you two. I'll get everyone lined up for the short introduction, so you better have your shit together."

"I do, I promise." Kurapika got out, trying to fall into a formal pattern. With Killua, he was unpredictable. One minute he was an asshole, and the next he didn't seem to care too much.

"You're fine. We're fine. Just go get them." Leorio snorted, apparently brave enough to pat the beast on his head. He got snapped at for it, but he wasn't phased. Kurapika watched in awe, amazed at Leorio's bravery, but more amazed that Killua didn't take his hand off.

As Killua moved away to rally the troops, Kurapika stiffened in his chair, but he did feel a little better when Leorio slid into the seat next to him. It was more comforting to have him as a barrier between him and the others; in truth, he was actually terrified. He didn't want to be killed, and Killua had certainly scared him with that fact enough as it was.

"You'll be fine." Leorio whispered, reaching down to clasp his hand. "Take a deep breath. Your only task is to get to know each member's strengths by what you can sense about their character, and what it says about their skills in the chart that you have in front of you. Those skills will be useful to sort them into missions. After the introduction, you'll have a brief five or ten minutes to talk to each member that's here today, and then once you talk to them, you can make your judgement and tell them what missions they will be taking- if any at all, since there are more candidates here than need be."

Kurapika took Leorio's hand the second their fingers touched, taking it willingly, and holding it firmly for comfort. He swallowed thickly, worried. "Are you sure it's going to be okay? They don't even know me, and I'm the enemy, aren't I? Wouldn't they object or get mad at me for ordering them around?"

Leorio shrugged. "Maybe, if you said something they thought was unfair. They're not delinquents, they're not animals- they're reasonable people, you just have to be careful sometimes like you do with most people," he explained, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze.

That... wasn't very reassuring. The touch was, sure, but if it weren't for Leorio being next to him right now, he'd be flying out the front door screaming that he'd changed his mind about all of this. Granted, that wouldn't get him very far and he shuddered at the consequences, but it couldn't be helped. All this danger was getting to his head, and Leorio was the only one who was able to keep him sane at the moment.

"Ready?" Killua called, motioning him over from the center of the shop. There was no line anymore, Kurapika had noticed. No line, no extra people- they seemed to have all fled the shop. Even the baristas had left the room.

He swallowed, and before he realized, Leorio was yanking him to his feet, and urging him forward.

He gasped in shock, not really sure why he'd been so positive that one by one he would be approached and introduced to a new member. He didn't know why he'd expect things to be so easy...

"I'm here" Leorio whispered into his ear, crushing Kurapika's hip into his.

The blush that spread across his face was surely noticed by all- how could it not? With Leorio whispering in his ear like that, their bodies touching, making him go crazy at a time like this...

He lowered his head to regain his composure, but when he finally did look up, he found himself at the beginning of a line. And staring into the eyes of a young blond-haired girl with curious colored eyes. A pink- or are they red?

The girl smiled at him, appearing confident, hands on her tiny hips and her chin held high. She didn't seem... scary at all. But he doubted that everyone was like this.

"I'm Biscuit." She introduced, offering a smile.

But she barely had time to even blink before Leorio was pushing him towards the right to continue on down the line.

"Wing."

"Eeta!"

"Elena"

"Ponzu"

"Kastro"

"Cocco!"

"... I'm Palm."

Way too fast. This was way too fast- he couldn't keep up. Who was he introduced to seconds ago? those white-haired girls... they looked like twins- and so young!

"I'm Hisoka, not that it matters."

"Zushi."

Kurapika's fingers suffocated Leorio's hold as he ground to a halt as he came face to face with the last three in line. These three... had been in the alley beside the coffee shop the other day. He _did_ remember that.

He swallowed, feeling his frame shiver slightly even after Leorio wrapped his arm around his waist.

"Pathetic; are you really fucking _scared_ right now?"

"Pokkle, he should be. He's the enemy, you moron."

The same mysterious man he'd seen practically scale the alley wall- the one who was lean, fast, and wore a mask to cover his face-

"I'm Pokkle, but you knew that already."

He did know this, and the two beside him were the other two members that had cornered him before.

"Knov and Morel- I know that, too." He whispered.

He felt Leorio's thumb massage into his hip, and he looked up because it seemed like a frantic gesture. And he was right. Leorio's brows were narrowed and his posture was such that it looked like he might literally yank him off the ground and run...

"You've met, then," Leorio spoke dangerously, almost like he was mad. Was he mad? He might be mad. But _why_ was he mad?

"Yes, with me. We had a little chat in the alley when you were patching up Pairo in the back room of the bistro. Don't worry, they didn't hurt him." Killua snickered from behind them. "I was there."

Kurapika stepped into Leorio as hard as he could- as if it would get Killua further away from him.

"You said as long as they didn't kill me, that wasn't your problem." Kurapika hissed angrily, remembering the bits and pieces of his time spent at the coffee shop. Granted, it hadn't been as clear as he would have liked it to be, but he was certain that his memories weren't wrong. Not when they were as scary as they were.

"I'm not gonna deny that- Leorio is already watching you anyway, so if you did get hurt, you'd be in good hands." Killua countered calmly.

"That's not the point! You're supposed to protect me!"

A ripple of confusion followed down the line when the words left his mouth, and that made Kurapika halt. Did he say something wrong?

Killua crossed his arms and tapped his foot on the ground irritably. "Thanks for shouting that out to everyone. I didn't exactly want everyone to know that I'm supposed to protect your clumsy ass when my efforts could be spent elsewhere, but I guess it can't be helped. That's more shit I'll have to deal with." He opened his eyes and glared at the blonde. "Thanks for sticking my neck out there for me. I hope you know that I fucking hate you."

Kurapika winced, but did not back away. He had surprised himself. He thought that being told he was hated would have made him feel bad, but it didn't. He felt nothing. Even Leorio seemed surprised, having moved to wrap his arms around his waist from behind. He supposed it was a gesture to help him face Killua, but seeing as the gesture was not needed, his hands fell away, and resumed their normal posture- one arm around his waist.

Kurapika's mind was getting only slightly fuzzy from the activity beside him. It was like Leorio needed to touch him everywhere, and when he couldn't make up his mind when it came to settling his hands in one spot, he almost spoke up to say something.

"Kil, I just want to go home," Zushi whispered. "Pairo is still there- and I want to see him."

Killua shot both Leorio and Kurapika a glare, holding his hand over his face before dragging it down. "Alright. Let's get this over with, then. Biscuit first."

Leorio tugged his hip back in the direction of the booth before Kurapika had a chance to retort. With a retort on his lips, he found himself grateful for the man's actions. Had he not pulled him away, he might have said something he would regret.

"That bastard," Leorio growled under his breath as they sat down. "He put you in danger when I wasn't looking..."

Kurapika looked up, eyebrows quirking because he didn't quite understand why Leorio was so angry. Or irritated- one of the two. "It's... alright? I didn't get hurt or anything..." Kurapika murmured, taking to Leorio's arm when he expressed his discontent.

"That isn't the point. Pokkle in particular... is violent. He's fine when it comes to other members of the gang, but when it comes to outsiders, he has this tendency to torture. Knov likes to watch, and Morel is so intimidating that usually people are on their knees before he has a chance to do anything. I don't trust them with you- not if you're alone."

Kurapika glanced up, swallowing his heart as he felt Leorio lean into him.

What was up with him? So suddenly?

"I'm fine..."

"You were on morphine- you weren't safe. I shouldn't have brought you."

...

"Ahem."

Kurapika and Leorio looked up in time to see Biscuit waiting patiently, but oh-so-gently reminding them that Kurapika had a duty.

"We'll talk about this later," Leorio mumbled, motioning for the girl to take a seat.

"It's _fine,_ Leorio. Nothing happened, and everything is fine."

"It's not-"

"-Um, should I just talk and let you listen?" Biscuit interrupted, laughing a little. "Leorio, I've never seen you so lively over something so little." she mused.

Leorio ceased his arguing and looked away. When he leaned back and crossed his arms, Kurapika knew that he was actually, quite honestly, serious. About him.

He frowned, thinking that maybe he should have been more considerate... maybe he shouldn't press...

"I'm Biscuit- Biscuit Krueger. It's what most people call me, anyway. And you're that Kurapika guy, right?"

Kurapika turned his attention to the girl, frown still on his face. He nodded at her, making an effort to be a little more friendly since she was showing the same for him- but for some reason, with Leorio's bad mood, he found it a little harder than usual to shake it all off.

"I am. I don't quite understand why you all want to kill me, or why I'm doing this for you if you guys want me away from you so badly..." He mumbled.

Biscuit simply shrugged her shoulders. "Beats me- no one tells me anything," she smiled, "If Leorio likes you just fine, then I'm not sure why every one else is throwing a fit. You know he's picky with-"

"Biscuit," Leorio spoke up, not bothering to look at her. "People are in line. Say what you need to say so we can leave faster."

The poor girl winced at his words and immediately apologized. Kurapika was a little taken aback by her abrupt personality change, especially with how seemingly un-harsh Leorio was being. Was a simple word from a superior really that effective?

"I'm Biscuit, and I'm sixteen. This is my first time being here, signing up for missions and stuff," She quickly explained. He had to admit, when she switched personas, she hadn't blinked. She was just... staring at him. Into his eyes. It was actually intimidating. "I'm a pretty good shot from the roof top- I was best in my class. I'm here today to see if my sniper skills can be put to the test with a little bit of assistance from a fourth ranking member, like Knov, Morel, or Pokkle. Adding to my file, I'm also really adaptable. If a situation demands it, I wont crack under pressure and can take a shot all on my own. I've only been on support missions before- which aren't like these meetings at all. Usually Killua is the one telling me to scout or follow another team as back up. Most of those times I'm not too useful, but I'm sure this time, If I have a mission that can back me, I'll be fine."

Kurapika listened- or tried to. She talked really fast... She was indeed calm like she had said. Definitely adaptable.

He looked down, ruffling through the documents from the manila folder. The sheets of paper that described in lesser terms what each mission's basic goal was.

He glanced at Leorio, who remained still, neither looking at him nor Biscuit, but sipping his coffee instead.

He picked up one of the missions that detailed only a little of what difficulties would be required. This particular one he'd set aside for someone like Morel or Hisoka, but because there seemed to be a vantage point... Because Biscuit was a sniper- and from what he'd heard from Leorio, particularly skilled... he decided against assigning her one of the missions he'd picked for her of a lower class (perhaps he'd done that because of her age... but he definitely was beginning to realize that it might be something that someone else could do). Instead, he picked up a class B mission. An assassination mission.

He glanced at Leorio one last time, hoping that he'd see what he was about to do, wishing he'd had Leorio's advice... but he didn't look.

He took a deep breath before marking her name off on his slip of paper and handing it over.

"This is the mission I want to give you. Because I've heard so highly of your skill, I believe you can do it. Normally someone should go with you- but it's an assassination, and missions like that... I think they're best done alone so that you only have to worry about yourself rather than the situation and another person."

Leorio almost spit out his coffee, coughing a little, while Biscuit snatched the piece of paper from his hands and read the lines he himself had already read a billion times.

"What! No way!" She exclaimed happily.

"No." Leorio hissed, reaching forward. He tried to snatch the paper from her hand, but to no avail.

Kurapika, feeling like a miserable failure at this point, shrunk away from the doctor. He didn't mean any harm...

"I can do this! I can't wait!" she screeched, jumping up from her seat.

"Biscuit, if you accept this mission, you'll get yourself killed." Leorio warned, palm slapping down onto the table. All eyes turned to them because of this, and Killua stepped forward.

Biscuit paused her celebration and pursed her lips. "Party pooper- if you take this away from me, I'm gonna yell."

Killua wrenched it from her hands anyway, tearing the corner of the paper in the process. "Yell away. Let me see what this is."

He only glanced over it for a moment before wadding it up in his hands and tossing it at Kurapika. "No way in hell. Pick another one." He hissed. "I'm not gonna let you kill every damn member of this group."

Kurapika shook in his seat, recognizing that face. That face of anger and frustration. He'd encountered Killua like this before, but on very different terms. And he'd also been high on morphine, according to Leorio.

But somehow, he still wished he'd been on morphine. Anything to prevent him from opening his stupid mouth.

"Killua," he said boldly, finding some sort of resolve within him to look the murderer in the eye. Perhaps it was cold hard wit, or perhaps it was Leorio beside him, tensing and preparing for a fight. Because Kurapika could clearly see the snarling faces of some not so happy people behind the white-haired devil. "Forgive me for being frank, but you did assign this task to me. The mission I gave her has a building advantage. It would be easier for a sniper to take action than a hand-to-hand combat. Both you and Leorio spoke highly of her in that regard... I'd assume that it wouldn't be too difficult, especially if she's by herself. If she's been on support missions before, that indicates that she knows the routines and emergency back up plans. Her skill will assure that it'll be done quickly, and if she's by herself, she can get out faster. Because she's female, she'll have a greater chance of slipping through unnoticed, too."

What.

What the fuck just came out of his mouth?

Was that... sass? Or was that actually honest to god rationality?

Did he just stand up for himself? Did he literally just tell someone who wanted to murder him that he's sticking with his decision and that he doesn't intend to change his mind?

Silence followed his words, and he went rigid. He looked around at the faces of the members that stood behind Killua, and they were all filled with confused, pondering gazes. His words, evidently, sparked a thought process, turning many of the menacing glares into stunned confusion.

"She's the only sniper here-" He tried to continue, feeling like the following silence wasn't quite enough to persuade them.

Leorio's palm slipped onto his shoulder, and he shut right up. Fear coursed through him as he began to realize the weight of what he'd done. God- he couldn't even look at Leorio. Was he disappointed? Was he angry? Surely he wasn't going to hurt him... but he had to be angry. Cross. He'd spoken out of turn and he was sure of it- he'd embarrassed Leorio straight up. After standing up for him countless times, fighting against Killua to keep him alive... he'd just made him look like a fool.

"You... do make a convincing argument." Killua said at last, taking a step back and crossing his arms.

Grey eyes magnetized towards the white-haired brute, pulse spiking out of control because he couldn't believe his ears. He made his point? He wasn't angry? He could have sworn Killua was going to rip him to shreds, but his eyes told a different story. An electric blue, angry and cross now wavered and washed, almost saddened and - was that fear?

"I told you! I told you I can do it!" Biscuit exclaimed, breaking the atmosphere, which had been tense until her light voice penetrated every ear.

The hand on his shoulder was now light, Leorio's thumb rubbing down the length of his shoulder. It felt like an assuring touch, but when he looked up at Leorio, he was looking elsewhere.

His lips twitched into a tight line, and he looked back down at the folder before him. He was displeased... wasn't he? Ashamed that he'd risked his reputation like that. He had to be.

"Well, let's move along. Who's next?" Killua spoke sharply.

* * *

In the end, there were far more people that didn't get a mission than people who did. Much to his surprise, those who didn't get a mission seemed angry, like it was the worst thing in the world to hear. But, in all fairness, Leorio had been right. There were far more people than there were missions to be given. Besides Ponzu, Biscuit, Hisoka and Pokkle, everyone else seemed despondent, sulking back to their respective places and tables to chatter about one thing or another.

Only when Kurapika was closing a semi-empty folder did he find the courage to look at Leorio again.

But when he did, his heart leapt in his throat, and he went rigid- because the unbelievable, remarkable doctor everyone looked up to, was looking at him. _Him._ His lips were curled in a soft smile, face lax and eyes all over him like he was the only person in the room.

Kurapika's face flushed, biting his bottom lip because he was just so nervous that the only thing he could think about moving was his mouth. He looked so... different? Happy, actually... It was weird. After he'd nearly screwed everything up, Leorio was looking at him like he'd done everything right. But he couldn't have... Unless Leorio wasn't truly upset about what happened?

"You did well today." He whispered softly, lifting his handsome jaw just to show Kurapika how proud he truly was. The blonde flinched only slightly, too captivated by Leorio's expression to realize that he'd lifted his hand, and had brushed the back of his fingers ever so lightly down his cheek.

If it were possible for Kurapika's cheeks to get any redder, he would have looked like a tomato. Being touched so casually, so gently like that was... it made his heart skip. And remembering his newfound feelings for Leorio, he couldn't help but feel inclined to slightly lean into the touch when he realized what the elder was doing.

"We'll talk more in the car." The elder added, dropping his finger. Much to Kurapika's disappointment.

Leorio seemed so calm. So collected. Maybe it was because he was used to this kind of situation and these people that it didn't really bother him or feel out of the ordinary. Kurapika had to wonder if... if Leorio missed all of it. The missions, being around these people...

He recalled Killua saying once before in the alley, perhaps he'd heard wrong, but... Leorio had disagreed with the way situations were handled- and he knew that part was true, at least, because Leorio had confirmed it himself when he had been explaining the missions... but there was another part that Kurapika had recalled that bugged him. About that one person that Leorio couldn't save. According to Killua, there was only one person in the doctor's career that he just could not save. He couldn't recall the name of that person, but Killua had told him that Leorio had been upset about it. Had beaten himself up over it every day he went on through life. If he had just been more prepared... something like that.

He sat back as Leorio's head turned to converse with someone. He'd grown tired and with his mind so preoccupied, he didn't really care who it was; but even still, the thoughts running through his mind were nagging at him. He couldn't help but let Leorio's voice fall into the background, a gentle hum of a sound that eased his mind and allowed him to continue thinking with ease. Leorio seemed so calm, so collected and assuring to him, but because of that experience... with that one girl he couldn't save- no matter what he did...

Did Leorio feel inclined to save his life because he could not bear thinking that he could have done something? Was that why he was being so careful and gentle with him? Was that why he was going out of his way to protect him? Because he couldn't watch another person die right before his eyes like that other person?

"Kurapika, we should get going," Leorio said abruptly, pulling him from his thoughts. That voice never ceased to distract him. To get him riled up and confused.

But as the elder grasped his hand, he sensed a type of urgency. He recognized Leorio's changed demeanor, but he didn't quite understand why. Killua, too, was on alert when he realized that it had indeed been the white-haired male that had approached Leorio in the first place.

"Why?" Kurapika piped up, speaking softly just in case.

He did not realize in time that the entire cafe had grown eerily quiet, that the air was tense, and every single person who resided within the walls of the small building had their eyes trained in two different directions. Half of them looked directly, unwaveringly, and challengingly in his direction.

The other half...

Trained on three new comers at the front door.


	5. Chapter 5

Fear.

The minute Kurapika laid eyes on the three foreign figures, all he could think about was fear. How that sensation coursed up and down through his body, making his blood to run cold and the hair to stand up on his arms. His muscles, tight and unwilling to move only intensified the real danger he was in. He'd felt like this only once before. The emotions churning within him, the way he shook where he stood yet couldn't even turn his eyes away from the front door. He was shaking, shivering like a leaf; pale like the snow, like a ghost that had finally been seen and captured.

He could not bring himself to speak nor hear nor move even his fingers an inch to the left to grasp the man who had saved his life once before. But he could not speak up. He could not mutter or muster even a squeak from his throat. He felt frozen in time, body and soul, yet he was completely aware of his surroundings and how they resumed without pause or hesitation like he had. He was very aware that even though he was frozen in this single second in time where foreign eyes met his own, the world around him was moving stead-fast, and without him.

His body, though unable to move on its own, was suddenly thrust back against the wall. The booth Leorio had escorted him into was still occupied, still in use, but now for a completely different reason.

A weight above him was felt, his breathing never ceasing or hiccuping, yet the pressure was there. The pressure of a body- Leorio's body.

Leorio had knocked into him, sending him backward against that wall in the small booth, his head smacking right into the brick. Only then was he able to grunt out a noise. It was forced from him, just as the weight of Leorio had been, but the force had been enough. It had broken the seal on his lips, on his body, on his ears, and he was free again. Free to move through the chaos as every sensation that had deafened him was suddenly smacking him back into reality.

Shouts, screams, the clatter of weapons and the smell of gunpowder overwhelmed him, and for once, he was able to scream.

It was a mere cry, a caterwaul among the noise, as he registered the events that had only just unfolded.

Three people he did not know had entered the cafe. There had been a few moments of silence, of tension, until one- a woman, who seemed to lead the two behind her, stated her reason for coming. As if she had owned the place and everyone in it, she entered, shoved the members aside, and had approached Killua, Leorio, and Kurapika. Her finger, nimble and sort of small, shot straight up into the air, and then down, down... until she was pointing at him. She wanted him, wanted him for power.

Power he did not have and could not give- yet, she had been convinced that he was the only one who could give her exactly what she wanted.

And that act, those words alone sent everyone and everything into a frenzy right there in that small cafe that could barely house twenty people, let alone an extra three.

"We need to go!" Leorio hissed into his ear, swiveling, pushing himself against the blond with his own body, shielding him, facing him, pressing their noses together and completely, utterly, distracting him.

The blonde's ears blushed right up, eyes meeting brown ones because he was so _close._ Kurapika couldn't help but look into them.

"Hey- are you paying attention?!" Leorio hissed again, angry that he was seemingly absent from the situation. But he wasn't. He was well aware, but Leorio was too fucking close. He could feel his knee pressing between his legs and his arms flanking either side of his head, pressing into the brick that his head currently rested against. Leorio was so close, too close, and that was all Kurapika could get through his head. So close he could kiss his lips, so close that he could rub his nose against his cheek, feel his breath against his lips. He was completely encased by Leorio's scent, his warmth, and he could practically feel the vibration of his throat as he growled once more, urging him to listen, to move with him so that they could escape this terrible, no good situation.

Kurapika, instead of listening, lifted his hand. He pressed his fingers against Leorio's jaw, thumb lightly resting near the corner of his mouth, his own breath slightly elevated because he still could not believe Leorio was this close to him. He couldn't believe it at all, even if the doctor didn't want to see someone else die in front of him. He could be worrying about his other friends- like Biscuit, who was absolutely useless in hand-to-hand combat. But he was here, right in front of him, nearly over the top of him, risking his own life to save his. And it didn't matter that that weird girl wanted him. It didn't. Because Leorio could have attacked all three of them out right, joined the fight, if he truly had only wanted to get rid of them so that they wouldn't touch him.

So why was it that Leorio was ignoring the entire situation, and focusing solely on him? On getting out of this mess? And where would they go exactly? Back to Leorio's house? And do what, exactly, if they were only going to worry about everyone else? Leorio was surely needed here if someone were to get injured, and if the doctor that replaced him wasn't here, wasn't he the only one that could help? Surely no one knew the kinds of things that Leorio knew...

"KURAPIKA."

Kurapika jolted, face nearly smacking into the other as he realized he'd been staring at him for way too long.

Leorio's hand found his wrist, and his heart nearly skipped a beat when he realized that Leorio was holding onto his hand, not pulling it away.

God, he wished he knew how Leorio felt. He wanted to know, because if he liked him, too, he'd kiss him right here and now if he could.

But, clearly, now wasn't the time.

"We're going. I'm going to drag you if you don't move." Leorio spoke low, backing out of the booth, and pulling Kurapika with him. He was still gripping his wrist, and now, as it dropped away from the elder's face, he was holding it even more tightly as he yanked him behind him. Never in his life had he ever thought his front would be squished against Leorio's back, but one thing was for sure: He certainly did not mind it one bit.

Amid the chaos and screams, the blood and the vicious attacking, Kurapika's face was shoved into the middle of the man's fine back, getting a good whiff of him right up close, smelling his skin right through his shirt and nearly dying because he smelled way too fine to exist at all. His back was hard and toned just as much as the front of him was, and he knew that he'd die and go straight to heaven if he ever got the privilege to glimpse this godly being shirtless.

And what made it better, perhaps, was the way Leorio was shoving him into the very back he was so close against. Keeping him there, moving slowly... He barely registered they were inching towards the door amid the chaos.

"It's going to be okay, Kurapika... I won't let them near you."

Kurapika's ears perked at the soft voice, how his tone was calming and reassuring, and he felt almost... bad. Bad for thinking of Leorio and getting all worked up especially during something as serious as this.

He swallowed thickly, trying to pull his mind out of his fantasy. He really didn't have time for it.

But he wished he hadn't been torn from those thoughts. Had he known the effects, he would have happily continued to dream about Leorio.

Instead, he got hit with flashback after flashback; his vision went black, the screams and shrieks echoing through the confines of the small space. He was reminded of his father, his mother- his sisters and every person he ever talked to. He saw them slaughtered before his very eyes, blood spattering across his fine suit as it wrinkled from his desperation to move. To get away from it all. Bodies collapsed all around him, the conference room, the party, all men and women dead, shot from an unknown source. Unknown sources.

His fingers dug into Leorio's shirt as he tripped over himself, a small cry fleeing from his lips because he didn't know where they were going. He couldn't see. He couldn't feel his own feet stumbling one after the other, sideways, as they tried to slink away from the chaos.

"Kurapika!"

Heavy hands fell to his body and lifted him straight up from the floor where he fell. His breathing hitched, his eyes too blurry with tears as he fought to even his breath. He couldn't see anything. He couldn't feel anything.

His mind was being clouded and overrun with so much fear, so much agony and outright despair that he let out a heavy sob, clinging to the man like his life depended on it.

Little did he realize, it might have.

He could hear shots going off, the close proximity of the guns a good indicator that this was a massacre. Each shot that rang out could have meant the death of a person, and if he had the mind to count them, he would have counted the bodies, too. But he was only half-coherent, even Leorio's voice couldn't stop the screams. He could practically taste the copper from the spilled blood, could smell it on his skin even if it wasn't there. And it truly wasn't.

He shook, unaware of just how hysterical he was becoming. All pleasant thoughts of Leorio's body against his flew out the metaphorical window, and it only took reality sinking in for him to completely lose his mind.

The flashes of his family, his cohorts were quick, fast, abrupt and stunning. They hit him one right after another, and then it was as if the veil had lifted.

All flashes immediately ceased, and he could hear. He could see, and he could feel. He could see bodies on the floor, shaking, blood spilling from each wound received, one even resting in their own pool of blood. Killua, hair matted and pushed back, was crawling along the floor, taking refuge under a table, gun at the ready, firing one shot after another. The three offenders were all on the floor, too, hiding, shooting right back- and a sea of members still walking, running around to distract the three.

And he wondered if it was because they had taken the first shot, or if they were trying to protect him.

In either case, though he still shook, he was calming down. Leorio, who had pressed him against a wall at this point, hovered near the entrance to the cafe. The elder's face was buried in his throat, and Kurapika's legs were locked tightly around his waist holding on to him as if he'd die if he ever let go of the man. His palms were all over Kurapika, brushing against his hip to hold him up just in case his own hips needed some relief, and his other was cupping the other side of his neck. Among the fire, his voice was only a whisper, a soft coo to calm him.

It was working.

His gentle murmurs, the thumb brushing against his jaw, his fit body shoved against his- all of it was easing him in a way that made his breathing hitch and time slow down.

It only took a few moments for Leorio to notice before he was raising his head, and knocking his forehead into his cheek.

"I need to get you out of here, okay?" Leorio whispered.

A soft hum escaped Kurapika's throat and his arms wrapped around the man's neck, pulling himself forward to crush his own frame against the man without the aid of the wall.

"Hurry," Kurapika spoke weakly, realizing that the reason he had _truly_ settled down was because he'd spent most of his energy panicking. "I want to go home."

Funny.

Funny how Leorio knew exactly what he wanted- because the look they shared had Kurapika realizing that he was referring to Leorio's penthouse, and not his own home.

He bit his lip when the man smiled that handsome smile, lifting his jaw just a bit to show his fine features like he was the most handsome man in the room. He really was, and it made Kurapika die a little inside because Leorio didn't realize it at all. Not a single bit.

But his expression changed soon enough.

His smile dropped, and he looked almost... sad?

Kurapika instantly cupped his face in his hands when they came to an abrupt halt- right in front of the door, no less. He pressed his thumbs against his cheeks, eyebrows furrowing because he didn't quite understand. What was wrong? Why did he look so sad?

"Leorio?" He asked softly, leaning back only a little to get a proper look at the man. He could feel the bar of the front entrance skim across his back, and he wondered if he could push it open for the man. Was that what he was waiting for?

A soft, barely audible grunt of a noise escaped the elder, and before he knew it, he was falling.

Falling from the man's grasp, stumbling to his feet, shock rippling through him as he forced himself to stand on his own so suddenly. It was weird, now that he thought about it. Leorio, holding him, taking him away just like that... Maybe he needed him to walk?

Leorio bent over him, the top of his head smacking into the glass door, looking down at Kurapika as the younger looked up worriedly. Those large palms pressed against the glass above his head, and he swallowed thickly, wondering why they both weren't falling into the street right about now, since it was a push-pull door... maybe they had to pull to get out, then?

But then, why was Leorio arching over him like this? If they needed to get home as soon as possible, why wasn't the other rushing him out the front door? Why wasn't he telling him to hurry, to pull open the door and escape hand in hand?

Timidly, Kurapika's hands raised, pulling away from the glass and pressing against the warm, hard chest of the other. Eye contact remained steady, but still. Worry flickered through his body, unable to think that maybe something was wrong. Maybe Leorio forgot something, or worse, he felt he couldn't leave because all his friends were hurt? Maybe... he was protecting him until he got to the front door so that he could safely escape by himself? But he wouldn't really do that... would he?

"Kurapika..." Leorio whispered softly, forcing the other to blink and break their eye contact. His eyes, stirred and stormy grey, focused on Leorio's lips. The way they parted ever so slowly, the way his tongue briefly emerged to wet his dry lips, and the way those lips moved and contorted to say his name. His name, whispered, was now the only thing ringing in Kurapika's ears. A soft melody of a voice, a gentle hum from a man so intoxicating it was almost ridiculous.

And he waited for those lips to part again, to speak once more and to explain the reason why his name was said so sadly, so longingly.

But those words never came. Those eyes, instead, fluttered, like something was going on. Like something was happening.

And his knees- when he looked down, his knees were sinking, falling, descending in slow motion, and his own chest grew tight as he was starting to realize, starting to piece together it all.

Leorio was sinking to the floor, and he was in front of him, protecting him. Had protected him since they entered the cafe, since the three foreigners had entered, and hadn't stopped even when it was practical not to. When it was more practical for Kurapika to receive hits in smaller places rather than major areas on the other. The doctor, the man that was so much bigger than him, was also so, terribly, undeniably stupid.

The smartest human being he'd known, yet also the biggest, most stupid of them all.

He'd gotten hit. How many times, Kurapika didn't know, and exactly where was a mystery, too.

Tears were summoned forth without his knowledge, without permission, getting Kurapika all choked up before he could finally, for once, realize why they had stopped moving altogether.

Tears fell, their eyes meeting, Kurapika's eyes following his even when the man continued to sink, to fall, to let go of him altogether, while Kurapika's head followed and looked downward just so they could maintain eye contact for just a second longer.

And it was all too clear what Leorio had wanted him to do from that moment onward. Why he'd stopped, had continued to shield him for the seconds he could still muster his strength to stand again, and it made him choke back a dry sob.

He had wanted to protect him long enough so that he could get away. So that he could run as far and as fast as he could while Leorio still had the strength to stand, but he couldn't. He couldn't.

"No." Kurapika choked out, still pressed against the glass. Leorio had used his body to press him against it, and he could still feel the impression of his body against his. He could still feel the warmth, the heat, and his breath on his face.

He looked back up, squeezing his eyes shut as the tears fell. They fell hard, fast, all out of his control and upsetting him more than he thought they would. Crying, standing still like a sitting duck among people risking and giving their lives to fight for his life. To keep him away from these other people who wanted to take him. And even if he was their enemy, they were still going beyond their means to protect him. Whatever their reason, it was noble- and whatever _he_ was doing... was not.

It took only a single second before he realized he wasn't going to do what he did before. Not like his family. He couldn't just leave, not like that. Just like before, he had nowhere to go, nowhere to run to- but now, he had the choice. He had his mind and his body and his voice and every ounce of strength left coursing through his body to make a difference. This time, he wasn't going to be alone. Not again.

And he owed Leorio his life anyway. Leorio had this group of people that still cared about him, still needed him- he was here, and he wasn't going to trade Leorio's life for his own. He had no one, so if he ever got caught... if he ever got done away with... it wouldn't matter. Because he had no reason to go on, while Leorio had every single reason to survive. If he could make a difference- even if it was small, even if it saved one life, it was still a life.

Kurapika steeled himself, wiping away his tears viciously, and bending down almost violently.

He surprised Leorio, that was for sure, his brown eyes getting so wide they almost looked like they were going to pop right out.

"NO. We're going. Get up- come on. I know you can do it. I'll help you." Kurapika practically hissed into his face.

Not the best way to go about saving someone you loved so much, but hey- it got him up off his knees, and that was a start.

He could hear Killua cursing in the background, screaming at them to leave, to get out - or get out of the way? He wasn't so sure about that last part. He tried to do everything in his power to move them right along, but it was really difficult. Leorio towered over him all the time, could snatch him out of the air like it was nothing, and to try to support such a huge weight was downright near impossible. Still, he tried.

He scooped one of his arms up and hoisted it around his neck, never feeling more sure of his actions than he did at that moment, trying his absolute hardest to take Leorio's weight, but it wasn't working. Leorio was bracing the wall, hissing, groaning, face contorting in pain. He was probably in more pain than he was letting on, too, and that was even worse for Kurapika. He wanted to help, but it seemed this would have to do.

He yanked open the door, the bell chiming- another thing he should have looked out for. It alerted everyone that someone was leaving- probably not the smartest idea to be wounded, barely able to move and fleeing a scene that was still alive with action.

"FUCKING IDIOT"

Killua, screaming.

"HURRY, YOU MORON. LEORIO'S GONNA GET HIT IF YOU STAND THERE."

Killua, still furious.

Guns went off again, and Kurapika wanted to duck. The hairs on his arms stood, and his thoughts were only for Leorio. Not once did he think he might get shot in the back of the head or nicked in the side- every ounce of worry, of concern and fear, were now poured into Leorio, who looked even paler than before, and weaker, still.

He could not see any blood dripping down his front, nor could he really see any along his back. Then again, he couldn't quite look over his shoulder far enough to inspect every inch of the man. And now was not the time anyway.

But Leorio was so fucking heavy- he wanted to make a snide remark. He was practically all muscle- what the fuck was he doing every day? Working out? Maybe if he just stayed home and watched television and ate, he probably would be more flab than muscle- maybe he'd actually be, Kurapika didn't know, _easier to carry, maybe?_

"Do you have the keys to the car?" Kurapika grunted out, trying to hoist Leorio's weight.

No response.

Adrenaline spiked through his bones, and suddenly it was a lot easier to carry him. To lift his weight and summon forth the strength necessary to carry the man out of the cafe and out of the chaos.

"He doesn't. I do, though."

Kurapika almost lost his footing, almost fell- He practically shrieked when he glanced to the side- a mixture of panic and relief.

Killua. Killua had taken Leorio's other arm, and bore most of the weight. Leorio, much to his relief, was still conscious, but unfortunately... not very coherent.

"OUCH. Brat, fucking blast my eardrums out why don't you!" Killua yelled, "Here- give him to me. Idiot can't fucking WALK straight if you're stumbling. I'm practically CARRYING him anyway." And just like that, Leorio was snatched right from him.

Kurapika didn't know how to feel about this.

His fingers felt numb, and his body felt light. The absence of Leorio's touch was... eerily uncomfortable. Not to mention scary, since he didn't know if the doctor would actually make it through the night.

"ARE YOU COMING OR NOT?" Killua screeched.

Jolting, Kurapika stumbled and started to run. Idiot, standing and freezing like that...

"Wait! What about... what about the others!?" Kurapika gasped, reaching Killua just as he threw Leorio's body into the back seat of the sedan.

His shirt was soaked in blood, and Kurapika choked when he realized it was Leorio's, not Killua's.

The white-haired male turned, eyes narrowing to a piercing blue. "I fucking trained them all. They'll be fine. Now GET in the FUCKING car." His shoulder was shoved away from the back seat, but even though Killua had successfully shoved him out of the way, Kurapika was darting right back, yanking the back door open even though Killua had successfully closed it. He climbed into the back before Killua could so much as blink, let alone yell at him again.

"What the fuck are you DOING?" Killua hissed, shoving the keys in the ignition as he climbed into the driver's seat. "If you climb on him, he's just going to get worse! If not for this stupid fucking agreement, I'd be leaving your ass here. Now buckle up or SOMETHING because I won't have you rolling all over him like an IDIOT." Even though the ruffian screamed profanities and cursed his name, he did absolutely nothing to try to get him to switch spots or climb into the front seat. Beyond screaming, it didn't seem like Killua cared enough to actually do something about the situation.

Kurapika was still not used to the yelling. He hated it, quite frankly. Killua was always so angry- angry all the time, and there was nothing he could do right, apparently.

He swallowed hard, and crawled over the seat, careful of Leorio and buckled up on the far side. The least he could do was pull Leorio towards him to keep him steady. He had a feeling that Killua might be one of those reckless and dangerous drivers.

And, soon enough, he was proven right.

When Killua stepped on the gas, Kurapika was pulling Leorio's head into his lap, grip tight as the take off sent both parties in the back seat flying towards Kurapika's side of the car. A jumble of words fell past the blonde's lips, murmuring in a whisper, gently cooing to the man who was so terribly injured. More than anything, Leorio's safety came first. If he had been brave enough, he would have demanded Killua switch him spots and give him directions- he was much too reckless, and with someone so badly injured... he'd only make him worse, surely.

He still didn't know where he was injured, he could only guess- but he did know that his pants were soaking up the blood. He didn't know if that was good or not... it wasn't like it was gushing, but at this steady rate, he feared the worst: not getting help in time.

His fingers smoothed through Leorio's hair, heart in his throat as he whispered his name over and over again, eyes watering because, he didn't know, maybe he was just that worried.

Maybe he was just that in love.

It was still weird for him to think it. To definitively say that he loved the man who had only saved his life a week prior. And he hardly got the chance to know him prior to the circumstance, since he'd been briefly employed with his father.

He inclined his head, shivering lips delivering a tap of a kiss to his forehead. The action seemed right, and even though Leorio couldn't move, he somehow felt like Leorio wouldn't mind the action. It was... innocent enough, right?

* * *

With one leg slung over the other, back pressing up against a white wall, Kurapika waited.

Waited in this god forsaken hallway of this god forsaken strange place. He'd delivered Leorio on time... he hoped. Killua hadn't really been much help getting him out of the car- in fact, he straight up left Kurapika in the backseat, turned off the car, and headed inside at a leisurely pace. What nerve, Kurapika had thought at the time, to go and leave a friend like that. Did Killua simply not care about Leorio's condition? Was he driving so recklessly out of spite or did he secretly know that his wounds weren't as significant as they seemed? It was all dizzying, but the only relief he'd gotten after that was the sight of several men hurrying out all at once to inspect and pick up the fallen doctor to rush him into the hospital ward.

Or what he considered a ward, since he was currently waiting in it. It definitely resembled a hospital wing, but he was sure it had been converted at one point. He didn't really want to think about what this place had been before. It definitely didn't look like anything he'd seen before.

As he recalled, the front of the building was massive- almost like a mansion. They'd busted through gates, drove down a dirt path, had passed gardens, fountains, only to reach a sort of... parking lot off to the side. It was all dirt road, but that was where all the vehicles were parked. There also seemed to have been several different entrances to this building; it was tall, and realizing it was out in the middle of nowhere, he didn't really want to think about how many acres of property this was. it was surprising that such a place as this existed, in all honesty.

But this place- this area, at least, looked more like a hospital wing than anything. Room after room lined up and down the hallway, a central room with a simple desk was the space he currently resided in. He was far too impatient, having waited for hours upon hours for someone to say something. No one manned the desk, he was sitting in one of the only waiting chairs, and not a single person seemed worried. Not a single look of distress or panic- it was all taken so... professionally? More like they just didn't care...

And he swore he'd been waiting for hours, looking down the hallway that Leorio was taken down, but not sure where else to focus. There were so many different hallways, and he bet they all wound around, too. Like a hospital, there had to be twists and turns, and he was sure this area and this mansion were no exception. He did, earlier on, glance at the signs posted near him. He couldn't bring himself to wander off, though; he'd been so consumed with the fact that someone could rush out at any moment to either pronounce Leorio dead or to send him inside so that he could see him.

But neither of those things happened.

Until about ten minutes ago.

A pretty, young woman emerged from a separate hallway- the sign above it had read 'main hall'. He had assumed that was the specific hall that connected all the other wings of this building, but he didn't know much about these kinds of buildings. This had to be a thousand times bigger than the house his family owned, and they lived well beyond their means. Or, at least, his family did.

But, to his dismay, when he popped up from out of his chair, heart aflutter with worry and sickened with ideas and scenarios that played in his head, Killua had strode into the room only seconds later. He looked casual enough; had changed, actually, and had picked up a conversation with the woman before he could so much as ask about Leorio's condition. It was obvious she had to have known- she had to be Leorio's apprentice. She wore a doctor's coat, and she seemed to be the only female working at the moment. Leorio had, actually, told him about his apprentice. He remembered she had been female, or that was what he thought Leorio had said, at least.

But that didn't exactly matter at the moment. Killua was still conversing with the woman. They walked from the main hall over to the desk- over to where he was sitting. He silently fumed, plopping back down into his chair because both of them were completely ignoring him.

"How did this happen?"

"The Spiders showed up."

"Spiders? You mean that newly-formed group on our northern border?"

"Apparently. And they said they wanted Kurapika."

...

Acting like Kurapika wasn't apart of the conversation. Typical. He assumed Killua was trying to fill her in on the not so important details that NO ONE CARED ABOUT! Leorio was hurt and his only desire at the moment was to figure out if he was even alive!

Crossing his arms like a rude son of a bitch, he cleared his throat and once again tried to make known that there was another human being in the room. He couldn't stand to be ignored- let alone have two people talking about him as if he wasn't sitting three feet away from them.

"Shut the FUCK up, God. I know you're there, okay. Fuck." Killua growled, running his fingers through his snow-white hair, pivoting away from Mito to face the blonde.

Kurapika pouted, having gotten fed up with Killua's horrible attitude long ago. He might not have been used to it in the car as they pulled away from the cafe, but two hours could change a person, and certainly his mind. After going through a multitude of questionnaires along the ride, being bossed around by Killua, and being told that his entire life was garbage, he was beyond fed up. Certainly fed up enough to get rude about the situation, too.

"LOOK" Kurapika huffed out, exasperated beyond all means when Killua did nothing more than stare at him angrily, "If you two have the time to GOSSIP, then can I assume he's still alive? I've been waiting for four WHOLE hours to hear SOMETHING! Is he okay? Did he get medicine? Is he dead or is he resting? Can I go see him or is he too hurt to touch? I'M GONNA LOSE IT IF YOU DON'T ANSWER ME."

Mito, a pretty woman he would have normally been completely in awe of, simply rolled her eyes. She had this gorgeous red hair that was pushed back in a ponytail, set high on her head. She was stunning, actually, but that was the least of his worries at the moment.

"You should have slept in the car, Mr. Kurapika. You have bags under your eyes. Are you really not going to rest until you see him?" She asked innocently. Ah, so he was being treated like GARBAGE? by the likes of an APPRENTICE DOCTOR?! he couldn't even believe it! The nerve!

Innocent or not, it sure as hell pissed Kurapika off. He could barely get out that he wouldn't have been able to sleep from all Killua's nagging but, as fortune would have it, he interrupted like the nagging psychopath Kurapika was figuring out he was.

"WHAT DOES IT MATTER?" He practically yelled. "Go fucking CRY IN A CORNER. You're NOT going to see him!"

"Actually," Mito mused, hiding her small bout of laughter behind a delicate hand. "He's just gotten out of surgery. I originally came out to tell you all that he's going to be just fine. He got pretty lucky, and I'm sure the Spiders- Killua, if they really were the Spiders- weren't trying to kill anyone. If What Killua is saying is true, then they might have only gone in thinking that we'd just hand you over without any questions. Since, in fact, you sort of qualify as our enemy, it would make sense that they would expect us to hand you over just like that. Imagine their surprise when instead-"

"HURRY UP. I NEED TO REPORT TO GON, YOU'RE FUCKING TALKING TOO MUCH." Killua hissed at her, crossing his arms.

Mito raised her brow at him but continued nonetheless.

Kurapika was only mildly impressed that he hadn't gotten violent from that alone. Someone like Killua would have surely smacked the ever loving shit out of someone who talked back to him, or worse, ignored him.

"Anyway- he's resting now. If you want to see him so badly, he's down the hall. Make sure you're extra careful around him, especially around his right arm and shoulder... And I guess around his hip, too. It's not that bad- well, the chart and the on-duty nurse will explain. Down the hall to the left you'll see an infirmary sign. Go on in and tell whoever's there that I sent you, and they'll show you to Leorio's room." She smiled. "It's been quite a while since I last saw him, but he definitely looks a lot better than he did walking out of here. Aside from the obvious wounds, of course."

Kurapika sighed softly and clicked his tongue. "Maybe he might have been in a better state if Killua wasn't driving like he was in a fucking getaway car down the highway. Did you actually hit 120 miles an hour around the bend? Because if I wasn't holding Leorio, he probably would have flown out the window."

He couldn't help it. Seeing Killua's face grow red from anger was certainly satisfying, especially since he looked like a pot about to boil over because there was too much hot water. Or hot air, same thing, really, since they were talking about Killua's head.

"Alright, Killua- why don't you finish your story. Now, the Spiders? Do you know why they wanted Kurapika?" Her frail hand grasped the sleeve of a man so violent, so unhinged that he secretly admired her bravery. He would never be that brave, he knew. Not to touch an animal like that. Though... he might have thought himself lucky at the same time. Leorio was the reason such a creature brought up from the depths of hell wasn't attacking him at this very moment.

While Killua let himself be pulled away by a girl too gentle and too kind for her own good, Kurapika was rushed with the urge to see the man he cared so deeply for. To see Leorio and feel his warmth once again, he rubbed at his eyes, fighting the exhaustion he could indeed feel in his steps as he turned on his heel and hurried off without a second word. Mito, that lady, was right. He was really tired... and he wasn't too sure why. If not from the shock and the mental work he did today, perhaps the two-hour car ride with a psycho maniac who didn't know how to drive properly wouldn't have been too terrible. Well, waiting for... three, four some odd hours was... also taxing. Maybe not so much the waiting, but the worrying. He really had been worried that Leorio wouldn't make it. He'd been terrified, actually.

If Leorio wasn't around, then who would he talk to? Who would he spend time with? Who on earth would take care of him and listen to his worries and carefully explain everything to him that he needed to know?

Who would he spend his days with if not with Leorio?

He found himself running, nearly sprinting down the hall despite his exhaustion. He barely took in the surroundings of the place aside from the obvious when they mowed down the front gate to the mansion. He was too busy watching Leorio's every pained expression, hearing only the slam of the driver's side door slam shut when Killua had left the vehicle to get help. Even then, he was following the people that had come out to get the fallen doctor. He was so worried he was tripping all over himself just to try to keep up. Killua had been yelling the whole time, calling him pathetic, but really, he didn't care. All he cared about was Leorio, and being with him every second he got.

But, fortunately, it wasn't necessary to worry.

He bee-lined straight for the infirmary sign, big and bold above double doors that he was sure had once said 'East Wing' above the doors. Now, it looked like a fresh coat of paint had recently been brushed over the letters. A white glimmering sheen that was almost as bright and bold as the letters that now covered it.

He pushed open the double doors with both hands, swinging both open so wide and so fast that he managed to walk in looking like he owned the place. He knew he didn't belong, he had never even been inside the building- but for one moment, he felt like someone important. Someone with a mission and a purpose- someone who knew exactly what he was doing and where he was going, and everyone within those double doors felt that.

They seemed to also piece together exactly who he was and where he wanted to go, because in the next few seconds he was being ushered down another separate hallway, passing rows of doors until they finally paused at one.

Room 132D.

A light knock from the nurse, a gentle click of a heavy door opening, and he was being led inside.

The room was... huge. Huge enough to do any sort of operation if necessary, at least. And Leorio seemed to have the one room that had every piece of equipment necessary. Even a heart monitor went off, beeping, flashing vitals.

"I have duties to attend to; please excuse me."

A voice, insignificant and small in the back of Kurapika's mind barely registered as he finally laid his eyes on the one and only: Leorio.

A man, a doctor, too tall and too big, so gentle a man that still looked down at everyone he passed. It seemed so wrong to see that role flipped, a doctor now a patient, a man once too tall and too big now too small. Looking up instead of down, pained instead of carefree.

Kurapika approached, taking that hand that was still too big to fit in his own. He toyed with it for only a moment before he found the courage to link their fingers for no other reason than because he wanted it.

Brown eyes only blearily fluttered, only just able to acknowledge and dismiss that foreign voice that belonged to someone who had to leave. He didn't care, he wanted to be alone with him.

But all too quickly, those brown eyes met his own, calming the stormy grey clouds, settling them, encouraging them to become the calm grey sea after a storm.

"Leorio..." Kurapika croaked, brows furrowing as he instead, unlaced their fingers to crush that gentle hand to his chest. He couldn't help bending over the bed, getting oh so close, the desire to make up for lost time much too prominent inside the mind of the younger.

No coherent words escaped the man in the hospital bed, but the barely visible grin on his face wasn't hard to miss either. Kurapika couldn't help but take that as a sign that Leorio was happy to see him. _Him,_ of all people.

He smiled back, and just because the bed was so large, he decided to climb in himself. Leorio still looked exhausted, and he could definitely relate- Leorio's eyes were already closing.

Surely it wouldn't do any harm to slip right under the blankets with him? If he had to close his eyes, this had to be the best place to do it- and safely, at that. With Leorio around, he felt invincible, like nothing could ever hurt him.

Leorio didn't even twitch when the bed lightly rocked; slipping under the blanket was a simple matter after that, and Kurapika found it exceedingly easy to curl up and get comfortable at the man's side. Even with such a large bed, the need to curl up to conserve space wasn't necessary, but he still found it the easiest and fastest way to accommodate the two of them.

His body tingled with joy, his heart skipping several beats when the hand he'd only just clutched had lifted and curled around him as he nestled in. Leorio, though his eyes may have been closed, was still positively awake and the fact that Leorio wanted nothing more than to hold him and pull him against him made his chest swoon. His head popped up to get a glimpse of the man, but the sight was almost too much for his heart to handle.

Leorio had his eyes closed, but his head was now tilted to the side, almost as if his body was trying to wrap around him sideways. It was adorable, actually, and Kurapika had to wonder if he'd been in a similar state when he was injured a few weeks prior. Sure he was still sore from it, but it seemed minuscule to whatever Leorio was currently experiencing.

With tired heavy eyes, he rested his chin on the man's chest and fell into a restful slumber.


	6. Chapter 6

Despite being overly exhausted, Kurapika surprised himself by waking up early. He used to be the one that would always sleep in, but ever since his life had been flipped upside down, he supposed he didn't have much of a chance - or choice - to sleep in all that much.

Especially now, with Leorio injured, he hadn't really been able to sleep. He'd been so consumed with the gentle rise and fall of Leorio's chest and the even breaths that fell from his slightly parted lips. It was his only comfort throughout the night, and it was crazy to really consider the previous day's events.

He had most of the night to sort it out in his head anyway.

Like, for example, why Leorio had gotten shot. Or when, to be more exact. Had he gotten shot first? Was it when they were still in the booth or was it when they tried to make a break for the exit? Was he trying to grin and bear it for his sake and to protect him or was he fine until they got to the door? And what about the gentle way he'd been treating him? Was that his way of being sorry for all of this mess or was that an act? He really didn't know...

Whatever it was, it had Leorio in the hospital, and Kurapika in the waiting room... instead of the opposite. He had to wonder what exactly his motivation was for keeping him alive. Surely it wasn't just because he wanted to- no one took a bullet for someone 'just because'. The world wasn't that kind.

Kurapika lifted his head from Leorio's chest and sat up a little. He couldn't help watching the man's sleeping face, how relaxed yet oddly still in pain he was. He didn't look like he was in nearly as much pain as he was yesterday, but it was still obvious that it bothered his comfort. Kurapika disliked seeing him that way, his eyebrows knitted and his eyes screwed tightly shut. His mouth was set in a thin line, bordering a frown, almost. It was weird, he admitted, seeing Leorio like this. He hadn't seen him as anything other than kind and happy.

And maybe it was because he disliked his expression so much that prompted his next action.

"Leorio," He called softly.

He wanted to let the man rest and heal, but he also wanted to make Leorio feel better. He had no idea how to fucking do that- but he wanted to at least distract him. Somehow.

He pushed himself up and rotated on the bed. He remembered what Mito said about being careful- he couldn't exactly tell which hip and which shoulder... but he would try to be careful of both.

Knees pointed towards the doctor-turned-patient, Kurapika leaned over, palm near the pillow and propping his upper body weight as his other hand came to cup Leorio's cheek.

Instantly, his cheeks dusted pink. He didn't really know why he was doing it, but he did want to try to wake him up. Gently. Perhaps if he touched him familiarly, he might wake up.

"Leorio," He repeated softly, thumb brushing against his skin.

Leorio's cheek was soft and warm under his fingers, but he didn't know at this point if it would be his voice that woke him up or the loud beating of his heart as he held his position over the man.

His lips parted, his breath sharp as those brown orbs fluttered, trying to regain consciousness in the early hours of the morning. His heart practically thundered in his chest as he realized that they were the only ones in the room- and there weren't hardly any noises outside of it. In other words, no one was monitoring them. So, he supposed, being bent over him like this... would make him seem a little strange if anyone chanced a glance.

In a way, it was strange that he was trusted with Leorio so much- or maybe they just didn't care...

Maybe it was because Leorio had voluntarily put himself 'at risk' to protect him?

He swallowed hard, but was brought back to attention when Leorio started to stir uncomfortably and murmur something incoherent. All the blond could really manage to do at this point was blush up to his ears and continue stroking the man's cheek until he woke up fully.

And a very small part of him regretted it when he did, finally, wake him. As an afterthought, of course, to the conclusion of this day that had only just begun.

A jolt in the man's large frame had him scrambling away from Leorio; his body, once small from his time in the hospital, was now towering and tall just like it used to be as he sat up almost mechanically and abruptly.

Intimidating- Leorio was intimidating.

He looked angry and concerned, worried and wild.

Kurapika had fallen over Leorio's legs completely on accident, and he found himself hanging on tightly to them as he gasped in shock. He wondered next if he was going to get kneed in the face for it all, having not expected this violent reaction, but when he murmured Leorio's name- quite on instinct- the other's eyes met his.

For a second, they were both still, both tense, but after a few moments it seemed to sink in. Those wild brown eyes, fiery and startled, seemed to soften and calm the longer they studied the blonde.

"Kurapika..."

His voice cracked. Cracking, like he hadn't spoken in months- but something about the way he was saying his name was incredibly endearing to him. It was soft and gentle, just like he remembered it to be when their positions had been switched. He spoke with care, like he was trying not to scare him... this was the Leorio he recognized.

He pushed himself off the elder's legs and crawled back up and over to the doctor. Leorio was sitting up, and if his instincts were right, he really shouldn't be. So he lightly pressed his palm against his broad chest, and was easily able to push him backward against the hospital bed.

"I'm sorry for scaring you," Kurapika whispered softly, unable to take his palm away from his chest- or surprisingly look away from it either. Maybe the idea of looking into Leorio's eyes felt a little too... _intimate._ Maybe it was just uncomfortable because, now that he had finally admitted to himself that he was in love with the man (for absolutely no reason that he could come up with other than 'just because he was'), the idea of Leorio even recognizing it was scary. He would probably turn him down immediately, or get sick at he idea of them.

He chewed his bottom lip nervously, waiting for Leorio to say something, anything.

"It's still early, I also didn't really mean... to wake you up. I just- you looked like you were in so much pain and I didn't want-"

"You're worried about me?" Leorio interrupted, surprising Kurapika.

His eyes fluttered up briefly, catching the surprised look on the man's face before looking back down. His palm slid down and away from the man's chest, but as soon as he did, he immediately wished he hadn't removed it at all. He didn't quite know what to do with himself. Instead, he twisted his hands nervously, sitting on his knees while nodding anxiously.

And he thought that maybe Leorio would drop it - because he didn't see why it was that big of a deal, but clearly, he was wrong. Then again, he should have realized sooner that the fact that Leorio had asked that at all wasn't normal.

Leorio reached out and grabbed his wrist, prompting him to look up. He was startled, but... when he saw Leorio's face, he let him do what he wanted. His face was soft, a small smile finding it's way onto his face. He'd never seen him smile like that before, but he was glad that he did... Anything at this point was better than seeing him in pain. But he looked so calm... so collected and carefree. Was this natural?

"I'm sorry, too... for scaring you." He added, bringing Kurapika's hand back to his chest (convenient, wasn't it, that he really wanted to touch him there again), and practically wrapped his arm around it so he couldn't move it. It seemed like an assuring gesture, but having the man he had known previously to be so tight-lipped and serious expressing such a thing was... well, odd.

"I thought I was somewhere else-"

A small giggle rose in the back of his throat without his permission, and it prompted a rather concerned look from Leorio. He usually had a good reign on his emotions, but _this_ was... hysterical. This serious man nearly made out of stone was showing more emotion than he had before. It was usually etched into action and reasoning- he'd gathered that from what little time he'd spent with him... but this was almost weird. Funny weird. Getting touchy and stuttering out reasons- this seemed a much tamer Leorio than what he was used to, and for that, Kurapika couldn't contain himself. He started laughing- and he honestly didn't know why he found it so funny. With Leorio being shot, with him being in so much pain, it seemed out of place for him to start laughing, but he couldn't help it. The way he was wrapping his good arm around his hand like he didn't want it to be moved, and then to have him look away like he was, bottom lip protruded like he was upset and pouting...

"What?" Leorio asked, "Is there something on my face?"

He felt bad, but... it also felt good. To laugh like this.

"Oh- no," Kurapika answered honestly, smiling like an idiot and trying to calm himself by stifling the soft bouts of laughter. "Just- the way you're holding my hand and pouting-"

"Im _not_ pouting, what gave you that idea?" Leorio immediately interjected, cutting him off and letting go of his hand as if it were made of fire. "And I'm not holding your hand- I was trying to comfort you."

Kurapika rolled his eyes and scooted up closer to the other. "Sure you were." He snorted, "Must you lie about these things to me while you're in a hospital bed? You realize I could torture the truth out of you right?"

Leorio's eyes widened, and for a moment, Kurapika wanted to ask if he was okay. He looked surprised- well, offended? Was he offended? He wanted to ask if he was feeling alright or what he was confused about- but then, he realized why.

Leorio hadn't seen him this way before. He hadn't laughed before- and to be honest, he hadn't laughed really at all growing up either. But what was more than that, he realized his words and how they might have sounded. Being in the presence of Killua for more than twenty-four hours... was probably not a good idea. Mainly, he realized that Leorio hadnt witnessed his slight development in his attitude because of Killua.

"Sorry," Kurapika said abruptly, immediately blushing, hopping right in to an explanation. "Killua was just- he's an ass... He wouldn't shut the fuck up the whole way here-"

He was babbling, but it was all true. He didn't want to offend Leorio at all- that was the last thing that he wanted, and if he could race to say 'it was Killua's fault' without directly saying it, then-

"-Come here."

"What?"

Leorio pulled on his arm and he winced as he crashed into his side. To think, if Leorio was this strong after surgery, he wondered how strong he was when he was in perfect health. He prayed, even so, that he didn't hurt him when he'd crashed into him, and found his shoulders sagging in relief when no sound of discomfort fell from the man. Maybe it was his other side that was hurt? He still wanted to be careful, regardless. He made a mental note to chastise the man about being careful of his wounds.

When he looked up,though, he found that Leorio was smiling down at him.

He didn't know why. Not at all. Such an unnatural phenomena- especially when his eyes met his.

He blushed right up when Leorio wrapped his arm around him and pulled him to his side- ironically, just as he did the previous night. He had to admit, it felt a lot more awkward now that Leorio was fully conscious rather than blurry-eyed and exhausted and, for all intents and purposes, unconscious. However, Leorio went on as if it were no big deal at all, like it was something they did all the time.

"Seems like you made another friend." Leorio commented, amusement dancing in his eyes. Yet another rare gem of a sight he'd never beheld. It would be something he'd cherish. If Leorio was opening up to him...

But then again, what was that comment? About Killua?

Kurapika looked up, eyes narrowed, dangerously so. "The _fuck_ Killua is my friend." He growled softly, "I genuinely hate him - he's mean and arrogant and a jerk. I don't know why you'd even suggest such an idiotic thing. You're better than that."

"I'm better than that?" Leorio mocked.

"Better than to suggest that- and you're _way_ better than he is."

Leorio hummed, and he almost wondered if that was his way of laughing at him- because he didn't seem like he could laugh if he wanted to. Either his side must hurt too much, or the man was just too serious to even develop a laugh.

"That has a nice ring to it. Better than Killua- especially if that's your opinion." He grinned.

He could see the amusement in his eyes as he crossed his arms and looked up at the man.

Another hum escaped Leorio and his head fell back into the pillow for a moment before looking down at him. He had this huge dumb grin on his face.

"Who's the pouty one now?"

Kurapika's eyes widened and his mouth fell open. "You _didn't-"_

A gleam of triumph met Leorio's gaze and Kurapika spun around and out of the man's hold. "You're _awful!"_ He cried.

Leorio shrugged one shoulder. "Awful is a step up from idiotic."

This time, it was Kurapika's turn to laugh again, and his palm met his chest again without even thinking. "Is it? You've taken this too far, Leorio!" Kurapika laughed, "Surely my opinion of you doesn't matter _that_ much." He playfully swatted Leorio on the shoulder, but something about the way Leorio's face faltered for a moment made him pause. What was this sudden change of expression? He was only partially joking- he knew that it had to somewhat matter... but he didn't think his opinion really counted for much else other than a majority vote... or something.

"Wait... is it?" He piped up, his eyebrow slanted in confusion

"What?"

"My opinion of you- is it that important to you?" He clarified.

Leorio didn't answer that, but he wanted to know. Immediately. "Leorio- surely it doesn't. Even though I know I'd never do anything to hurt any of you, no one trusts me or even likes me. I'm only going to be around for... a month? A little longer?"

Clearly, his assurance wasn't helping. Leorio's smile completely fell this time, and he felt a little bad. Leorio was finally smiling instead of grimacing in pain.

"Don't say that, please," Leorio spoke softly, reaching out to him.

It surprised him a little, when Leorio took his hand this time; he knew it was on purpose.

"Why? Don't say what?"

"That you'll only be around for a while... you speak as if you're waiting for death."

Kurapika pulled back, but couldn't quite wiggle out of the grasp the elder had on his hand. So he remained at a distance instead, and slowly shrugged his shoulders. "I mean... what _am_ I waiting for, then?" He asked quietly. "I haven't thought much about it, but what exactly will I do once the month is up? Run? Run where? Run why? Nothing is waiting for me, and I was only given my most basic of needs growing up. It's not like I know how to do much..."

"You could build a life. Or you could stay and I'd talk to Killua and Gon about you. If I can-"

"You don't have to try to make me feel better about that; I may not like the situation, but it isn't like it matters... I've already accepted my time, and because I only have a while longer, I've decided to enjoy what I can and not let anything get to me. It's really alright, Leorio. I'm fine- there isn't really a point in trying to save me. I'm not worth it, after all. What good would I be? I'd probably wander around until I died anyway."

Leorio was silent for too long.

"I'll be _fine._ You'll be fine. I... I don't want to die, but I don't have a choice. You put off the inevitable- and I am grateful for that... because I get to spend this time making a friend. I mean, if you want to be... friends. I've never had a friend before."

But it wasn't fine. Leorio looked... frustrated? Irritated? Were those even the right words? Despite the assurances and extra incentives to get in a better mood, it seemed to sour all the more.

"Your opinion of me- and of everything else _does_ matter to me. I'm not trying to make you feel better, I'm trying to be honest with you. I don't think I've ever lied to you about anything like this." Leorio finally said.

So... he chose _that_ to comment on...

Kurapika swallowed thickly and pulled back a little- but Leorio's grip was still firm on his wrist, preventing him from going anywhere. And he was less inclined to try to do anything about it since Leorio was in this condition.

Regardless, Leorio wasn't letting go.

"L-Leorio..." He started, but it was pointless to even try talking. The second their eyes met, it was as if Kurapika was given every answer he ever needed about why Leorio felt that way.

And it made sense.

Leorio lived alone, submersed in his books and his writing, in his temporary gig he had going with whatever work he had picked up online. He was removed from this family because his own opinion had been thrown aside. Because he wanted to protect people, and Gon, the leader, hadn't cared enough. Or maybe he did- but the leader's opinion didn't carry the weight of the entire family necessarily. Maybe he just... needed someone to talk to? It seemed odd that that would be the reason, especially if he risked his life over it... but it made a little sense.

Kurapika found himself reaching for the man, palms lightly brushing either side of his face, cupping it gently. He didn't want to hurt him, and he wanted to break whatever awkward tension he'd created. If he could just look into his eyes- emphasize his point about wanting to be his friend and be there for him...

However, maybe he didn't entirely think this through. Maybe what he was thinking about why his opinion was important was true- but maybe he didn't dive deep enough. Perhaps being friends wasn't exactly...

...what was on Leorio's mind.

Because in the next second, Leorio's palm pressed against his lower back, and he was encouraged forward- right onto his lips.

He was frozen, and when he felt those lips moving and the gentle nudge of a warm tongue, he began to shake and give in. What he'd only dreamt of... it had been a silly thought he'd entertained, and he had long ago acknowledged that nothing like this could ever happen between them... but this was more than he could have ever hoped for. This was more than he'd ever dreamed. This sensation, the way he was urging him towards him, his mouth on his, it made him nearly tremble.

Honestly, if this had happened yesterday, he probably would be in a puddle of tears.

Instead, his body was making all the decisions instead of his head, and his leg found its way over Leorio to straddle him. Though he had it in his mind to be careful of his wounds, he'd inadvertently opened his mouth to the other- which Leorio wasted no time in taking advantage of. His legs were getting weak; they were shaking so bad, and he might have disconnected from Leorio that way if that palm hadn't been holding him upright.

Leorio's palm was warm on his back, making his skin tingle despite the presence of clothing. And his hands began to tingle, too. He knew it was from the contact, but a knot grew in his stomach when he felt the way Leorio's jaw was dropping, and the way his mouth was so eagerly latched onto his. A sound fled his lips- a pant? A moan? What was this and what was happening?

And why was he letting it continue? Did he want this to continue?

Here he was, spending nearly every moment with Leorio dreaming of what it would feel like to have his arms wrapped around him or his lips against his throat... but now, since it had become a reality, he couldn't think properly one way or the other.

He felt his breath escape him as Leorio seemed to practically swallow the flow of noises that escaped him. The knot in his stomach only seemed to grow even bigger, and one of his hands found itself fisted into untamed black locks.

And he swore this was going to last forever- it felt like it was, and when he connected the dots and realized that he wanted this to last, Leorio pulled away and left him breathless.

But he didn't just pull away either.

While Kurapika caught his breath, Leorio's palm was crushing him down to his chest, and he figured out why when Leorio's lips met his throat.

Had he been in front of a mirror, he would have been absolutely horrified at his appearance. His face was red from embarrassment, and his hair, disheveled from sleep, looked like he was in a euphoric state, being undone by the likes of a wounded man, a doctor 'in practice', and a former gang member. Former? Maybe not former... estranged would be more accurate.

That warm tongue lapped down his throat, heavy pants leaving the doctor's mouth as he sampled the divine flesh. The untouched flesh. It was soft and supple, and each drag of his tongue and nip of teeth had Kurapika squeaking out noises so unbecoming of him that he grew too embarrassed for the man to continue.

Despite how good it might have felt.

"L-Leorio..." Kurapika whispered, still breathless despite his time to recuperate. Though, he really wished he hadn't called out to the other. He bit his lip as the older sucked on his collar bone. He gasped out at the sensation, feeling a pleasant rush. It was a spot he hadn't realized was making him shake like a leaf.

And, much to his disappointment, Leorio withdrew and shifted back upward at the call of his name.

"Sorry," He said softly, sounding a lot more winded than Kurapika was. He felt a little bad- but then again, it wasn't Kurapika that had started this. Leorio had been the one to kiss him, to steal his breath and to wander much farther than he ever thought he would. It was surprising, but he almost wished it had continued. It felt... really good, actually.

"I didn't mean to-" Leorio murmured softly. "I- you said my name and I just... lost control."

Kurapika's brows cinched and he aligned their faces; apparently, the act alone was enough to make Leorio trail off and stare at him. Kurapika had only wanted to adjust back upward so that he could see him, but looking into his eyes like this... after _that..._

He swallowed thickly, surprised beyond belief, confused, and... exhilarated. All of this was making him feel jittery and _good._ Never in his lifetime had he ever experienced anything close to this.

"I shouldn't have - I'm terribly sorry I did that to you." Leorio went on after a moment.

He looked... His _eyes_ looked... guilty. Guilty, like he'd done something wrong. But... he didn't? Did he? Did he feel like he did? He liked Leorio a lot- would even go so far as to say that he even more than liked him... but he hadn't known about Leorio. If he'd felt the same or if he was with someone. He'd held onto this for a while- maybe not as long as he should have, and maybe he should have had a conversation with himself about this problem he had... but it didn't feel necessary.

Because he liked him. A lot. And he thought that it would stay like that; just Kurapika, looking on and admiring a man... he never expected his feelings to be reciprocated in any sort of fashion... yet they had.

And maybe he was afraid to speak up about it. Leorio was, technically, his first real friend. No one else had been allowed to come over in his childhood.

But...

Kurapika's hand was still tangled in those dark roots, but they slipped out just enough for his finger to smooth over Leorio's knitted brow.

But, the funny thing was...

Leorio didn't feel like a friend at all. At first, maybe he'd been confused about it all in the beginning- dubbing him a 'friend' until he could figure out what he really was to him. From the second he'd laid eyes on him though, there was something smothered, pushed down and out of the way. Something in the pit of his stomach that was fighting to get out- and had been locked up even tighter because of this fear. This fear that he'd be rejected like his family had rejected him. This fear of being dis-valued and dehumanized outside of his family. Because he still held on to the hope that the world wasn't as bad as his parents made it out to be, and that not everyone was cruel and insensitive as they were. Maybe he was just afraid of Leorio proving them right.

He licked his lips, and his feather grey eyes lowered to meet those warm brown ones.

Leorio looked so confused...

"Why are you sorry?" Kurapika asked; the hoarseness of his voice surprised him. How hard was it to get out just that? "I've wanted you to..."

 _To? To do that? To be this way? To let me be on top of you and have you be the one to kiss me like you can't help it? To prove how important I am?_

He saw those brown eyes widen only a little bit, and he thought maybe he had said something wrong, but it was quite the opposite.

"Kiss me?" Leorio whispered softly, contradicting his thoughts.

"Y-you want... me to...to...-" He stuttered out, shocked that the man would suggest something like that out loud- or say it so plainly. Did his words really... change his mind?

" _Please,"_

Something about the way Leorio was begging him, the way his eyebrows slanted towards his eyes like it was painful to wait any longer made his heart flutter. It was weird. This was very weird.

He wanted this- had dreamed of it, but it didn't feel like he deserved this. It was all so sudden, and he honestly had no idea Leorio could ever... want this.

" _Why me?"_ Kurapika whispered back, choosing to delay it for just a moment longer. He needed to know why- it couldn't be because Leorio liked him. It wasn't possible... was it?

"I can't explain why- I just... every time I'm around you I feel light headed and I keep staring at you and all I can think about is wanting to keep you close to me or wanting to protect you. It's completely... irrational. I shouldn't, but I can't stop myself. I'm usually never effected like this- there are plenty of people I've met, I've had people proposition me and I've saved other people, too- but with you, I can't... can't explain it..."

Kurapika licked his lips, tempted to fulfill Leorio's wish, but also wanting to understand.

Maybe... maybe he could kiss him after? Maybe he shouldn't... Maybe... he wanted to. He didn't know how or what to do or where to aim. He had no clue- but Leorio did. And if he wanted it so badly, he should just kiss him again.

But something within him was dying to hear something, too. He didn't know what it was that he wanted to hear, only that he knew he wanted to hear it.

 _"Why?"_ He prompted a second time, not only hoping to prompt action from Leorio, but to see if the words he needed to hear were words Leorio could speak.

A small whine left Leorio's throat, and it surprised him. Why would he make that kind of sound? Was he getting frustrated? This... was unlike him.

All of it was unlike him.

But he just didn't have it within himself to really care.

"I just... I want to know if you feel the same, please? It's stupid to ask this of you, but I want to know. I like seeing you smile and laugh- you did once for me. When I was in my study. You did a couple of times before that when you were on the anesthetic. You were hurt, and I was taking care of you, but even while you were under, I couldn't stop thinking about holding your hand or sleeping next to you. Stupid stuff. I've been with only one person before, and it took me _months_ just to warm up to kissing her- but with you, all I can think about is doing those stupid things."

He was starting to get frustrated. He let Kurapika know it, too, with his next words.

"And they are stupid things, don't get me wrong. I don't know if you've been with anyone before or if you've ever loved anyone, even. I don't know what your life is like, and you don't know mine. We've only known each other for a few weeks... but do you ever get this... _frustrated?_ It's only been a short while, but I just..."

Kurapika had heard enough. It wasn't what he'd been waiting to hear- maybe that was meant for another time? He was still unsure about that... but Leorio was right. He could relate to everything he'd just said. And he'd be lying if he said he didn't want to kiss him or do those things. But... doing those things meant something, right? The thought of Leorio holding a girl's hand, or even _smiling_ at them- it just... he didn't want him to touch anyone else, and he knew that was wrong and that was the definition of trapping someone... but was it selfish? To want one person to do those things with, strictly and only with him? Was that so bad?

He wet his lips again, and when he opened his mouth to talk, Leorio interrupted him.

"And _that_. You need to stop that, too." Leorio whined. "I can understand if you don't want to kiss me and if you think all of it is stupid, especially since, I don't know, you're the 'enemy'... or whatever... but doing THAT is tempting, and I don't want-"

"Stop doing what?" Kurapika blurted out.

"Licking your lips like that- it's distracting."

Kurapika covered his mouth as his cheeks flamed up.

This... this was an entirely different Leorio. The Leorio he knew would never make a comment like that... was it upsetting? Unless it was upsetting, he didn't really know...

The Leorio he knew was silent and strong and confident. Now, he couldn't even look at him and his cheeks were all red. Though... it was kind of cute...

He found himself trying to stifle his laughter, and when Leorio asked what was so funny- he did it. He found his courage.

He removed his hand from his own face and leaned in. He merely pecked his lips; he was too shy to do much more than that, but he wished he'd gone further. He wished he'd had the guts to kiss him like Leorio had. His lips were warm and soft, and he'd caught the elder while he was trying to talk.

But, apparently, whatever he'd been about to say had disappeared from his mind- because now he was looking at him.

 _Really_ looking at him.

He swallowed hard and kept up their gaze. Though, what he lacked in courage to do, he compensated with his words.

"I... I've never been with anyone. I don't know anything about it or what to do or how to explain anything. My parents... they didn't even like me either- they were too focused on my sisters to really care about me... or explain anything about... _this_ to me..." He murmured.

The information seemed to help, but Kurapika saw that that gleam hadn't left his eyes. Was he excited or was he happy? Was admitting this the wrong idea? The one thing his father _did_ teach him was about vulnerability. It had only been for business reasons so that the company wouldn't go down after he left... but maybe it applied in the real world. Was letting his 'enemy' know his vulnerability opening doors to manipulation?

He didn't know. What he _did_ know, was that this was Leorio he was talking about. Leorio, a doctor, a man too kind and too good to even be considered an enemy in the first place. Surely... Surely he'd continue to take care of him? Even if... Even if things didn't work out?

...

Wait. Work out? What was going to work out?

"Kurapika..."

He glanced up, broken from his thoughts, only to be enveloped once more.

Leorio had pulled him against him once more, but it was easier this time, since he was already still straddling him. Their lips met, and this time, Kurapika didn't freeze up. He didn't hesitate. He was proud of himself for it, but he was swamped with other thoughts instead.

Of Leorio.

Leorio, whose fingers were digging into the small of his back, slipping up only a little because the fabric of his shirt wasn't very good at staying in place. He felt the heat and the softness of Leorio's lips, but what was more, was his tongue. The way he so elegantly swept into his mouth the way he did, the scorching heat that wrapped around his own tongue, that explored and seemingly marked unexplored territory.

Kurapika didn't know what to do with himself.

Well, he really didn't, but his body was moving before he could really give it a command.

He straightened his body up, both of his hands raked through dark locks, and settled on either side of the man's jaw. It seemed to be the right thing to do because a soft noise escaped Leorio's mouth. It sounded contented, like it was a wanted action.

He felt his breath, like they were taking turns breathing the same air, but this time, he broke the kiss. His breath, stolen from him, made him almost dizzy. And Leorio, who seemed to be in much of the same state, leaned his head back against the pillow.

"God... If I wasn't in this hospital bed..." Leorio groaned.

Kurapika looked down at him quizzically, but Leorio dismissed it with a wave of his hand and a small smile.

He was going to pull away- maybe lay back down beside him, but Leorio caught him before he had the chance. His arm lifted, his palm caressed the side of his face, and immediately Kurapika was looking away.

"No- wait, please. Please look at me."

 _What?_

Kurapika's blushing face turned once more, and he saw the man's smile widen even more.

It... it made his stomach stir with something. Something he liked. Something that made him feel... Good.

"You're beautiful, Kurapika."

* * *

Leorio had fallen asleep after that. He'd smiled, spoken those words, and slipped into sleep immediately after. Kurapika had blushed at the statement, and had scrambled off, but Leorio was already fast asleep by then.

Not that he minded. With Leorio asleep, he could sort some stuff out in his head.

Saying those things to him... did he mean it? Was he... did Leorio... like the way he looked? Did he kiss him because he genuinely wanted to?

He took a seat in the chair beside the big hospital bed, practically oozing with a happiness he'd never felt.

And he'd wished he'd been able to savor the moment, too. It would have made for an easier evening than what was currently heading for the poor blonde.

Unfortunately, for Kurapika, he'd heard a loud creak, and a loud click- signaling the opening and closing of the hospital room door. When Kurapika looked up, a frown immediately replaced his smile, and he stood without thinking.

"What a pleasant surprise," Killua remarked dryly, "The dog stayed with it's owner."

"What do you want, Killua?" Kurapika grumbled, crossing his arms. "Why am I a dog? Can't I just be a concerned friend?" he countered.

Killua snorted. "You're not a friend _anything._ You're just a stray dog Leorio saved for no other reason than just because he could. You realize that, right? He probably just wants to tear you apart."

The white-haired devil of a man approached the doctor's bedside, and leaned in. A small whistle escaped his lips. "Man, wonder what he's dreaming about. He looks like he just got laid or something."

Kurapika choked and blushed in embarrassment. That wasn't at all what he- he couldn't be dreaming that! They'd only kissed, that had to be why... right?

"Um... am I missing something?" Killua asked, head snapping up. "You guys didn't have sex while I was away did you?"

"N-no!" Kurapika exclaimed, almost horrified at the suggestion. They'd only kissed!

"No that's not it at _all!_ He just- we just- he started talking all weird and then he kissed me and then he asked me if I could kiss him and when I did he kissed me again and then fell asleep I _swear_ that was all that-!"

"Jesus, shut the fuck up. You're shrieking is giving me a headache; it'll probably wake Leorio up, Jesus." Killua covered his ears for dramatic effect, and Kurapika, left a blushing mess, sunk back down into his seat and covered his blushing face with his hands.

"So, you kissed then. Great. Cool. Not like you'll have to worry about it when the drugs wear off." Killua shrugged. "At least you got _some."_

Kurapika's head snapped up. "Drugs?"

"What, you thought he was sitting in here all by his lonesome without any morphine? He literally just got out of surgery."

Morphine...

 _Morphine..._

Kurapika lowered his head, feeling a little guilty. So... that was why he didn't react when he was pulled into his side. Both his arms freely moved as if he was completely fine. He knew he was shot and in pain, but he didn't think that it was to the extent that morphine was... completely necessary. Well- but surgery... to numb the pain of it...

"You seriously thought he was completely fine?" Killua nearly hissed. "Wow, fucking stupid. Useless. Hope you didn't climb all over him like a rabid animal. I'm just glad he won't remember any of that shit when he comes to- fucking blabber mouth liar this one. If he said anything stupid to you just ignore it. Nobody really hangs around him if he's doped up. Spits lies left and right, confuses the shit out of you because he makes you question what you already know. That's why half the fucking town never kidnaps him, because he's way too fucking much to handle."

Kurapika didn't look up at that, not wanting Killua to make any more assumptions- but hearing that he lied a lot... well, now, this was Killua speaking... but it wasn't as if Killua actually lied to him, either- he was just plain rude... and blunt... so... who was right, then?

"Good thing he wont remember when he wakes up though," Killua seemed to _have_ to repeat. Almost like he was hammering in the fact that Kurapika was such an insignificant speck in Leorio's vast and action-filled life that he wasn't good enough to remember. Maybe he just liked the fact that he was rubbing it in... "he'll probably ask why he's all sore and shit. I fucking hate explaining things so you'll have to do it." Killua finished, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Do me a favor and don't try to do anything weird because of what you two just did. When the morphine wears off he'll be sore as shit and complaining and I don't need him talking my ear off about any bullshit concerning you." Killua grimaced. "I'm a little surprised that he kissed _you_ , though. That's just... weird. He usually only kisses girls."

stop.

 _Stop._

"God, you two actually kissed? I wonder how desperate he was. I didn't think he actually liked you- that's so _weird._ "

"Killua." Kurapika spoke, soft, unsure at first, what to do or why he was getting so... riled up.

"I mean, not that he hasn't kissed patients before- he's weird like that. He has some sick fetish, I swear to god. Females are one thing- but _you?_ "

"KILLUA."

He didn't want to hear any of this. Leorio couldn't have just done that to mess with him. He didn't do that to all his patients- that would be weird! If he'd truly saved nearly everyone in this stupid group of gang members then what Killua was insinuating was that he'd kissed nearly everyone in the gang.

Wait, was he getting worked up over a kiss?

"WHAT. MY FUCKING EARS, YOU BRAT." Killua snapped back. "JUST BECAUSE I DON'T ANSWER THE FIRST TIME DOESN'T MEAN I DON'T FUCKING HEAR YOU."

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT." Kurapika responded, voice just as high pitched as Killua had taken it to. "YOU'RE JUST TRYING TO RUIN THIS FOR ME."

"Oh, what? Don't want to hear that Leorio was spewing bullshit because he was on morphine? You remember what that's like, don't you? He gave you a _lot_ of it, too, didn't he? I bet he did that so you wouldn't feel his dick inside you."

...

...

what?

"What?"

Kurapika stood immediately, abruptly, fists clenched at his sides. "Liar. You're a fucking dirty rotten _liar._ Leorio isn't that kind of person! He'd never ever take advantage of me! He's kind- he's reasonable and RATIONAL-unlike you!"

He wasn't that kind of person.

He isn't the kind of person that would do that to him.

So...

why was he crying?

"Leorio is kind! He's nice and he cares about the well-being of others!" Kurapika continued, voice only slightly lowered because he knew that chosen words were vastly more effective than volume. "You're the complete opposite- you couldn't care less about anyone! I bet you don't even care about anyone else!"

He was screaming? Why was he screaming? He had no control over what was being said, and it was scaring him. To this degree, he never thought he'd ever get this worked up. He never thought he'd get so worked up, so lost, that he would finally lose himself.

"You probably don't even really know Leorio, do you!" Kurapika cried out, nearly sobbing for absolutely no fucking... reason...

"You know what- I BET HE HAD TO FORCE HIMSELF TO DEAL WITH YOU BECAUSE EVERYONE FUCKING HATES YOU!"

Sobbing. He'd moved between upset, to mad, to crying, to outright sobbing. What kind of...

"And I bet you're lying about this, too! He's only asleep!"

Killua, who hadn't moved a single muscle or twitched his lips in a smirk, had finally looked away from him. But he barely realized it- barely registered that Killua looked... defeated.

Kurapika was upset, fists at his side, leaning in with tears streaming down his face. He wouldn't let Killua take this moment from him. It had been happy, light, and Leorio had been gentle. He'd been loopy, sure... more expressive than usual... but maybe he was just happy to see him? Happy to be alive and safe? Killua didn't think before he said things, and he purposefully said a lot of shit to get him wound up. Him, and he bet every person he'd ever interacted with, too.

So if he knew it was false, why was he getting so worked up about it? Why was he letting Killua get his way with riling him up?

"Then, when he wakes up again, why don't you ask him." Killua turned slowly, darkly, and it kind of felt like he was trying to scare him. Maybe he was... maybe he was just mad that Leorio had bargained to extend his life. Surely it wasn't... so bad...? To live a little longer?

"Ask him what?" Kurapika said, furiously wiping at his eyes. "I don't have to justify my actions to you- and neither does Leorio."

Killua crossed his arms and growled out a breath. "He won't remember what happened after he got shot- he just wont. You should know that better than anyone. Leorio isn't a 'good guy'. He has his bad moments, too- not everyone is free from sin. He has his demons, and I have mine. We're not all that different, he and I... but I do know one thing: He says random shit and lies about a lot of other shit, too- especially if he doesn't have control over his mind. I wouldn't expect anything he said when he woke up to be true whatsoever- so when he wakes up and doesn't remember a fucking thing, you can run away crying and realize I'm right."

Killua didn't say another word after that, he simply turned around and walked out the doors he came in from, leaving Kurapika in total silence.

But Kurapika didn't know what to do from that point on- thinking about what Killua had said made him reflect on what they'd done... and potentially what Leorio might have done to him when they first met...

He heavily sat down in a chair beside the hospital bed, feeling the weight of these new thoughts drape over him.

His eyes slowly passed over Leorio- who still looked the way Killua had described. He was smiling, content-like, but Kurapika was no longer thinking about their kiss and what Leorio had said. If it were true that he lied... well, if he was this way when drugged- it would certainly explain why he was allowed to live in such luxury without having to worry about being hurt or kidnapped... So maybe... maybe Killua wasn't lying at all.

But if he wasn't lying, then- then that would mean that... Leorio was...

Kurapika felt a weight drop on his chest. It had him leaning back in his chair, looking up at the ceiling as if an unspoken truth had just been revealed. More tears streamed down his cheeks, and though his face was already red and tear-stained, it didn't much matter. Because if Leorio was lying about wanting to kiss him- maybe he'd done it because he thought he was someone else. Maybe, in his daze, it was his wife that he was thinking about... he'd never known if Leorio had actually had one- or if he had a girlfriend, and no one had confirmed or denied the existence of one... So maybe...

Or maybe not? Maybe he just... did what he wanted when he wanted it? That would make more sense, given the description Killua had given him, however brief it might have been. He sucked in his bottom lip, gnawing on it, and clenching the arms of the chair when he lowered his gaze back to Leorio.

His chest started to sting, and he hurriedly pushed himself to his feet when he recalled a particular part of Killua's explanation. He couldn't look at Leorio, not after remembering it.

He covered his face when he hurriedly exited the hospital room, and headed straight towards the doors he came in from. He passed Mito on the way out, who had stopped and questioned where he was going and if he was okay. He was too shocked and upset to answer her as he hurried out the doors.

He was grateful and not at all surprised to find that not a single soul lingered outside, but he didn't know where to head- or really what to do. So he collapsed in the dirt beside the hospital wing of the mansion, a hoarse sob leaving his lips. He reached into his memory, wanting to see if it were true, or recollect any foreign sensation.

Because if Killua wasn't lying, then Leorio not only took care of him that day, he must have also been inside him, too.


	7. Chapter 7

"You've been out here quite a while. Why don't you come back inside?" A soft voice whispered. It was Mito - the girl who gave hell to the infamous Killer Killua. She'd snapped at him, too, before, but now that he was in such a sorry state, he thought maybe she was less inclined to be harsh.

Still, Kurapika cradled his broken heart and refused to look at the girl.

But she was insistent.

"You've been out here all day. Come, I insist."

Mito grasped his arm, and while Kurapika wanted to smack her hand away, her grip was firm, and he was hoisted up from his spot next to the mansion. He'd chosen a nice patch of grass up against the side of the manor, had sat there for hours trying to piece everything together. To come up with some other explanation as to what was going on, but he couldn't stop thinking about it.

About Leorio being inside him.

He hadn't surely? But he'd been doped up for too long - it seemed just too long of a time to need that much morphine all at once, and he became resigned to the fact that it had happened, and had since gone numb with the realization that he was completely moronic to believe that anything good would happen to him. Just because he'd escaped the harshness of his parents didn't exactly mean he was free of everything. He was simply... all alone.

And he'd considered, all the while, to ask Killua to end his life by the day's end.

If he had nothing to look forward to in life, no friend, no one who cared, no legacy or house to return to, then it was almost as if he were dead already. Perhaps this Gon person was trying to do him a favor, perhaps he was given the false information that Kurapika was evil, perhaps it was this higher being's way of putting him out of his misery in an nontraditional way.

He lowered his head, letting Mito sternly guide him into the building - but not the same way he'd entered before with Killua. She rounded the corner of the building, then rounded it again. This brought them to a grand entrance he hadn't seen before. The other side of the manor - which he probably figured was the back right part of the building - was full of just grass and hills. But this... This entrance was like nothing he'd ever seen. Even his parents' fancy front yard didn't compare to this, and they lived a life of luxury with all the money that had been coming in.

The front yard was stunning; everything was perfectly lined, trimmed, and pruned - down to the very skin of each branch. A cobblestone path ran up directly to the mammoth front doors, each side lined with trees the same height, and flowers of patterned color. It was evident, down to the clean cut grass, that there was someone that cared about the appearance of the mansion. It awed him, even the cobblestone was neatly placed in a line directly leading up to the front doors.

Despite being in the middle of nowhere, this mansion - or whatever kind of abode it was - was certainly spectacular to say the least.

It's surroundings were nothing but fields of grass and forests as far as the eye could see. He could safely say he had no honest clue where he was - only that a narrow dirt path just beyond the rows of trees that lined the cobblestone walkway was the only way back to civilization.

But it was to the double doors that Mito was pulling him to, and he had little time to admire the patterns of flowers and shrubs before she was shoving him down (ever so lightly) onto the steps.

He yanked his arm free, plopping down less than gracefully, turning his body away from her as she took a seat next to him. He had this feeling that Mito wanted to talk about it. About what he was thinking about - and he really didn't want to.

Her next words proved him right.

She turned to him, her knees bumping into his thigh, not minding the least bit of their close proximity.

"Talk to me. I may not be a therapist or a psychiatrist, but maybe I could clear up some confusions you might have."

Kurapika turned his head, eyes flashing like lightning behind stormy clouds. "I've got nothing to say at all. I'm not confused, I'm just upset. And you're the last person I would want to share the 'why' with."

Mito's lips fell flat, a smile she'd been trying to show with her friendliness fading. But he knew it was only for show to begin with.

"Ouch," she remarked lowly. "I know you don't know me, but that's certainly no reason to be cruel."

Kurapika rolled his eyes, shifting away from her slightly. "Look- Mito. You're the doctor, I get it. Cool. But I'd really like to just be by myself for a while."

"And what, wallow in your self pity?" She snorted. "You're really going down that path?"

Kurapika shrugged, standing abruptly. "Yeah- why not? I'm upset. I'm not allowed to be upset? I think I have a right, after all. You guys want to kill me for no fucking reason. My family - for some god awful reason - ended up dead, and no one is willing to tell me why. Not that I should really be affected by that much."

Kurapika tucked his hands into his pants, stepping down onto the cobblestone path. "If I have three months left to live, I think I deserve a second to pity myself."

Mito rolled her eyes, huffing loud enough for Kurapika to hear - he could only assume she thought his words utterly ridiculous.

"If I had the answer to why they want to kill you, I'd tell you. You think people let me in on that shit? Seriously? I only hear the gossip."

"You seemed to know what happened in the cafe yesterday." Kurapika accused. "I'd say that's more than gossip."

Mito stood, stepping onto the cobblestone path to stand beside him. "Killua and the patients, and sometimes even Gon, fill me in when I ask. But I'm a doctor - I stay here at the house. It's not like I go anywhere, so none of it really matters to me in the end. The spiders - you heard Killua talk about that last night - they're the people that took Komugi from us. It's important that, where _they_ are concerned, everyone is filled in. We don't need another loss like that."

Kurapika turned slightly, brows furrowing. He remembered that name... wasn't that... the girl? The girl that Leorio couldn't save? He didn't know how he remembered that so quickly...

"As you might have guessed from their preference of guns at the cafe, they'd shot her. They're big on the AR's and heavy machinery. I can't tell you why or how, but I _can_ tell you that she was a shy, fragile, happy kind of person. Had she not been born into this group of people, she might have become a kindergarten teacher. Maybe even a stay at home mom with more kids to watch than she could have counted." Mito shrugged. "She was younger than me, and it hurt all of us to see her take her final breath. It destroyed Leorio especially, but... he wasn't really phased too much. She was his friend - I expected more of a reaction to be honest, but it was Gon who declared war on the spiders. We've been chasing after them for years, but we've never really gotten any leads or upper hands. We have no real reason to fight them except to avenge Komugi."

Kurapika frowned and crossed his arms. For lack of anything better to say, he remained quiet, hoping she'd continue to fill the awkward silence.

"Everyone that comes in here now is often hurt for one reason or another, but the only times any of the wounds are really serious is when it involves the spiders. I know a lot about them because I've had to deal with them on my end - I've heard so many last words from our own members, telling me of the faces of people that shot them. So when Killua came in, I asked if it was them - the spiders. Sure enough..."

Kurapika remained still, but after she stopped speaking, he let his arms drop. A sigh left him.

"Alright - but what would that have to do with me?" He asked. "I heard Killua - I heard _them_. They want me, but I can't grasp why. I have nothing to provide them. What purpose would I serve?"

Mito looked him up and down, taking the longest minute in history to reply to his question - if it was even a question to reply to. It left him shifting nervously from foot to foot, wondering if maybe he should say something to break the awkward air he was starting to feel.

"Killua told me about the scope."

Surprise lit up his features, and he swallowed thickly. _That?_ That couldn't be the reason... he remembered, only just, that his father had wanted him to present it at the gathering, but it wasn't his own work. He didn't hardly know anything about it.

"The... scope? What about it?" he said slowly, trying to factor in the existence of such a thing with his own existence.

Mito folded her arms close to her chest and looked at him squarely. "The scope we found - the creator of such a device was your family, right? The underworld has been raving about it's existence since your family drew up the plans. I guess everyone has been waiting in anticipation for a mass production of it so that it could be incorporated to the guns we already have - except, your father only made one. Just one. And now that he's dead, there's only one - and no one but you was left alive. My guess, if you want it, is that they might suspect you having the plans in your head or somewhere else where you could have hidden it. They might want that so that they could make scopes like that themselves."

Kurapika winced at this, and nodded slowly. "That... put that way, I can see that... but being associated with my father is the only thing significant about me that I know of... and maybe this idea is what makes me dangerous, then?" Kurapika suggested, eyes drawn in concern.

"Could be." Mito shrugged. "That could definitely be the reason that our leader wants you dead. If you're deemed dangerous with information you might have, it'd be in the underworld's best interest to just do away with that information- or kill you- in order to keep down the death toll. If you're a threat to us, you're a threat to everyone... and with information, you don't have to be trained or carrying a weapon to be dangerous. Your very existence would be dangerous."

Kurapika shivered and immediately turned towards the stairs. "Let's... drop the subject. That's too much for me to comprehend at the moment." He hugged himself tightly as fear spiked through him, and he started up the stairs towards the double doors. If that was really the reason everyone wanted him dead, it would make sense, but it was definitely unnecessary. His father was a private man and didn't share anything with anyone out of fear of replication and betrayal. Even he wasn't privy to the information or details when he'd asked at the gathering, and even that was just for presentation purposes.

Mito started up the stairs after him, hands tucked into her white coat.

"Alright, consider it dropped, then. Now what? You all better or was that what you were sulking about?" she asked, stepping in front of him to open the door.

"I wasn't sulking!" He exclaimed, immediately taking offense. "Don't you know better than to go sticking your nose into other people's business?"

She huffed, "No, actually, I don't."

She plopped down onto the step, and slammed her boot on the bottom step. "So why don't you spill your guts before I torture it out of you anyway?"

Kurapika crossed his arms and frowned. "Listen - I'd just rather not talk about it."

Mito shook her head, having none of that. "Tell me. Right now. Or I'm going to pester you until you explode."

"I'd rather you not..."

"Too bad. You're not out here sulking over something stupid are you?"

" _No_ \- I'm just..."

"Then tell me."

Kurapika tore at his hair, his fingers cinching his blond locks to his head. "I really, _really_ don't want to talk about it."

"If you don't talk about it now, you're gonna explode anyway. Better to just tell someone - you don't even really know me, it's not like it's gonna matter much."

Kurapika sent a glare her way. "I just. Don't. want. to talk about it."

"Well, I'm saying too. Fucking. Bad." She pulled herself over to him, hip to hip, clawing at the hands in his hair. "Just fucking tell me, you big baby. I doubt it's really as much of an issue as you think it is."

Kurapika clenched his jaw, silence enveloping him for a moment while he stared at her. His heart hammered in his chest, wondering if he should actually tell her - he really didn't want to, but he'd never been forced to say anything before, either.

With a heavy sigh and noting her insistence, he reluctantly came to the conclusion that she really wasn't going to leave him alone unless he said something- and she was right, anyway... they didn't know each other too well. Surely, maybe, she could bring some clarity? If she was Leorio's apprentice, surely she'd know more about him than he did... Maybe Killua was just being mean for no reason other than he could.

"I'm just... trying to wrap my head around the idea that I might have been... ugh, raped while I was, you know... drugged."

He didn't think about what he said, only that he'd said it. It wasn't until after Mito stood abruptly that he realized the gravity of what he'd said.

"Raped?" Mito bit out. "By whom? What do you mean by ' _might_ ' have? Are you accusing one of us?"

Her questions were rapid fire, and as he stood, she got so close to him that he could feel her breath on his shoulder. She might have been a head shorter than him, but her fierceness had him shying away from her.

"I just- Killua told me that-"

" _Screw_ what Killua says, he's an ass!" Mito practically hissed. "If you're so nonsensical that you listen to _that_ moron, you might as well leave."

"No - no, it's..." Kurapika winced at her harsh tone, and for some reason, felt like he could relate Mito to his mother. Or, rather, relate Mito's fierce side to his mother. "He just... explained it to me, is all." he said in a low voice.

"What could he possibly explain?" Mito huffed out, her hand falling to her hip in a snarky, frustrated gesture. "Killua is a bastard no matter how you look at it. I doubt he's got one decent friend. Only Leorio and Gon seem to mind him anymore, but the rest of us fucking hate his guts. Even if he works hard as hell to protect this place, I don't understand it. His motivations are vague, and he's a shallow person. Whatever he's said to you is probably just some bullshit to get you riled up."

Kurapika thought long and hard about it, but her retaliation only seemed to make him wonder even more. "But... it's still a possibility." Kurapika murmured softly. "I don't remember all that much from when I was drugged... I couldn't even comprehend my surroundings all that well..."

The girl threw her hands up in the air, total frustration evident on her pretty face. "Are you fucking serious, are you hearing yourself? Listen, that's a wild accusation and you better be careful with it. That's a serious offense, even for us- if you're so sure that you were raped, then why stick around? Why even bother trying to stay?"

Kurapika wrapped his arms around himself and bit his lip. "I have nowhere else to go - my family was killed. I have no relatives. I have nowhere to be and no real reason to even be alive. I don't even know how I got out of that place alive. Leorio is the only person who's really been nice to me. He took care of me, he nursed me back to health, and he's been on my side defending me all this time... I really don't know what to do."

Mito placed her hand on her hip, a rough sigh escaping her lips as she shook her head in disdain. "Then what's your issue? If Leorio has been there for you, I'm certain he'll jump to your defense if you'd been raped. That's nothing to joke about."

"N-no, I mean... he's been here all this time for me, and I always wondered why..." Kurapika stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "He just... and then Killua started off by telling me that he's not who I think he is..."

Mito's brows furrowed, and it seemed his phrasing of the words were enough for her to piece together what he thought.

"You... You think _Leorio_ raped you?" She said, disbelieving.

Silence passed between them, and when Kurapika appeared to have no intention of responding to him, she shook her head. "That's... that's not feasible. Leorio wouldn't do something like that- he's a kind soul. He's serious sometimes, and he does anger quite easily, but... he'd never do something like that. Impossible. Out of the question."

There was something about her response that tugged at Kurapika's heart; maybe it was the way she backed up into the door, fearful, that made him think it. Or, perhaps, maybe it was the fact that her voice had quieted, as if a whimper of disbelief made her consider that he might really be a predator.

In either case, Kurapika found himself asking for the truth.

"He... he could have... isn't that true?" He asked in a quieted, broken whisper.

Her eyes met his, fear and disbelief still swirling around in her eyes. Her bottom lip protruded, as if she were about to cry, but he said nothing.

"He... before he left, he was popular with the girls." She said, her swallow so thick he could practically hear it. "I really liked him- he... he was my mentor. He was so sweet, so kind to us... and I thought maybe he might like me. He hugged me a lot, touched me kindly, he even... when I got upset, sometimes he'd... he'd brush away my tears..." she clasped her hand over her mouth as a ragged sound escaped her. "He couldn't possibly - Leorio is the nicest man I know. He's been warned before about getting too close to some of his patients - both inside the group and outside of it. He swears he just wants to make sure they're okay, but... I don't know... I love him- I do. I thought I could wait for him to come back. I'd accept him as he was, no matter what anyone thought of him. He made me feel..."

But her words crumbled with a gargle, and she turned to face the door. Kurapika's heart broke from it, and he took a step back.

"But-" She continued, "I... I've never known him to force his advances on anyone. He can't possibly have raped you- he likes girls. He likes _me_. If ever someone didn't want to be touched or talked to, he was quick to abide by their wishes. Leorio would _never_ force himself on anyone, drugged or not. That's the... the stupidest accusation I've ever heard."

She whirled around on him and stomped over to him, the harshest slap resounding through the courtyard.

"Don't you _ever_ accuse someone who's innocent!" She hollered. "You're a sick, twisted, disgusting human being! How could you turn on the one person that's cared for you all this time! He doesn't deserve that - you don't deserve him. When he wakes up, you'll see. You'll feel how dumb you are."

Kurapika doubled over to hold his cheek, the sting intense, but not something he wasn't used to. Perhaps it hurt a bit more because she swung harder than his mother did, but even so. He blinked away a tear that had formed in his eyes from the contact, and glanced up at her furious face. She didn't seem the least bit remorseful of the act, and she turned away from him like it, too. With authority she yanked open the double doors, the tears in her eyes streaming but furiously wiped nonetheless.

He swallowed hard when she disappeared behind the double doors, leaving him once more alone.

* * *

After standing on the front steps for twenty minutes, dumbfounded by what happened and unsure what to do next, he decided to enter the grand mansion before someone saw him gawking.

He didn't throw himself into the entrance the way Mito did, rather creaking open the front door just enough to squeeze through. The room was grand, huge even, and the space was so wide that he didn't know where to look first. He knew that the vast columns that lined the main walkway were there to not only hold up the top floors, but to also guide whoever entered to one central area.

But beyond the columns, both to the left and the right, the room gave way to hallways. Like the hospital wing he was in before, signs were stamped above them, but they were so far away from the double doors that he couldn't make out what either of them were. Instead, his eyes were drawn down the main walkway, a beautiful red carpet practically screaming for him to follow in that particular direction. He just wanted a quiet place to think. To digest all the new information he was given.

Directly down the walkway was a grand staircase. It was beautiful, golden bars lining both sides, gorgeously decorated with symbols he couldn't quite make out. The staircase split in half, one to both the left and right, providing two different ways to ascend to the next floor.

Purely out of curiosity, and because he saw no one there, he decided to walk down the main path and mount the steps.

It was a little nerve wracking, climbing up each and every one of those elongated steps. Some steps creaked and made him wince, and some didn't. It was a wonder how such a huge place was maintained. Even he had to admit, for a place that didn't seem to have too many servants running about, it was miraculously clean and tidy. He didn't see any webs or dust on the rail, nor did he think the walls were dingy from lack of maintenance. He had to wonder how such a beautiful place could exist on such a grand scale.

When he finally did get up the steps, he was brought to a hallway. It wasn't narrow, in fact it was quite wide, tables with flowers lining the hallway and a plethora of paintings and photographs, even maps and glass cases hung on the wall. When he turned to take a look behind him, he saw that the opposite staircase that he didn't take also led to the same floor - except, to a hallway on the opposite side. He also took notice that the hallways seemed to bend into a square, a small section of railing next to the stairs the only indication that this was the second floor. He could clearly see, as he looked down over the rail the space he had only just left - the front doors of the mansion downstairs. He also was able to look across the way to see a railing opposite of the one he stood in front of. This confirmed to him that the top floor was a square shape.

Glancing down the halls again, he noticed that the doors on either side of the hall were spaced in varying lengths. Nothing was left to the imagination other than the idea that they could all be bedrooms.

He shivered a little, unable to help the intrusive thought about which one might have been Leorio's - and if he'd done anything in there.

He squeezed his eyes shut and braced the rail as he was swamped with the unwanted, intrusive feelings. He'd only admitted to Mito his fears just a half an hour ago, and yet here he was, thinking about the way Leorio had kindly handled him, kissed him, and told him how beautiful he was.

It couldn't possibly be all a lie. Leorio looked so sincere and so honest when he'd told him that. When he'd asked him to kiss him back.

He raised his fingers to brush the pads over his lips.

He could still feel the other there. The impression of it made his knees weak, and he found himself stumbling away from the rail and to the wall.

Leorio had been nothing but kind. He'd been gentle, and even Mito said that it was preposterous to make such an assumption. Hell, she'd slapped him for it.

But she'd also told him that he preferred women. Girls. Perhaps there was a chance that Leorio had been hallucinating while he was with him, but... there was also the fact that the man had used his name. _His_ name. Lie or not, that was something he could fight with the man over later.

The longer he thought about it, the more he found himself not too bothered by the idea that Leorio had lied to him about liking him. He'd already resorted to keeping his feelings in a bottle where Leorio was concerned, and if he didn't remember, then Kurapika just had to think of it like an opportunity to show how he felt with little repercussions. What bothered him the most though was the fact that Leorio might have used his body without permission to get some kind of pleasure. Or maybe it bothered him more that he considered himself a virgin, and to suddenly be faced with the idea that he actually wasn't was a little more than devastating to him. Leorio, taking something so precious away from him... Without his knowledge or consent, even. Never mind that the man was drop-dead gorgeous, handsome as hell - something like that was just _not okay_. And Kurapika had been saving that... had thought, with time, he'd be the one to make the decision to give that to someone instead of it being taken away like everything else he'd ever had.

Kurapika's brows cinched, and unwanted, nervous emotions welled up in his gut. To link such two things - the fact that Leorio had been lying about being attracted to him and the fact that he might have touched him inappropriately while he was too drugged up to be conscious... it didn't add up. Either he had to be attracted to him and had raped him, or he was lying about liking him and Killua had only said it to get under his skin.

That was what it came down to, right?

And he honestly didn't think, the way he remembered Leorio kissing him, whining, begging to be kissed back - it just... it didn't seem like something someone who disliked men - or him - would do. It didn't add up at all.

Would... it be so bad to admit that maybe there was a chance the doctor liked him, even just a little? But it didn't seem like he could have both. Mito's answer had squashed any hopes he might have had of the unwanted touches being false. If Leorio had the potential to do something like that, and if someone like Mito who knew him well could think or consider him capable, did that not imply that Leorio was guilty?

The only thing he could really think to do in order to get the honest truth was to ask the man directly- but going back to him now seemed pointless. He'd be asleep, and even then he'd continue to spout lies. And, he had to be honest with himself, it'd be awkward to talk to him after all he'd considered, too... He didn't think he'd be able to look him in the eye after today.

And that tore him to shreds, because Leorio was only in this state because he had protected him from getting shot.

A low groan wafted from his lips, a sound of defeat, a sound of remorse. A sound so filled with disdain and hopelessness that he-

"Hey! Whatcha doin' up here in the main hall?" A friendly voice chirped from behind him.

A voice that had him releasing a small scream, startled by the sudden loudness of a voice that easily invaded his thoughts and brought him back to reality.

When he whirled around, he saw the dainty little girl, salmon eyes staring at him, practically glittering in both admiration and intrigue as her fingers twirled around two blonde pigtails. She giggled when Kurapika startled and immediately hooked herself onto his arm.

"You alright there? Fancy seeing you here. I thought for sure those guys at the cafe had gotten you or something," she mused. "Of course, you had Leorio and Killua, so I mean, I shouldn't be surprised."

Kurapika looked the girl up and down, swallowing when he noted that, despite the shooting at the cafe, she seemed perfectly unharmed.

"Biscuit... I see you're well," he remarked absently.

"Hm? Oh! Yeah, I am. I'm really small, so I was actually able to hide behind the bar when everything went south. You look a bit pale, though - have you been by the nurse's office? Mito is _super_ nice, I'm sure she'd take to you right away." She chirped with a smile.

The mere mention of the name had him paling even more, and he nervously laughed. "Ah, no actually that's quite alright. I've already met her."

"You have?" Biscuit asked, "Whatever for? I mean, she _is_ super nice, but she never leaves the clinic. Have you already been down that way to get checked out? Did something happen?" She twisted, giving him a once over, but when she found nothing notable, her eyebrows raised in concern.

"Yes... Well, Killua and I had to take Leorio in. He got hit pretty bad..." Kurapika murmured softly. "But he's perfectly fine, now. I was with him not too long ago, he's really drugged up, and I think he's sleeping now, so... yeah."

"Oh?"

Kurapika raised a brow; her lack of reaction was a little concerning. It didn't seem like she cared all that much.

"Well," She continued, "I mean, I guess it's good that he's alright."

"You... You guess?" Kurapika inquired.

She shrugged, tugging his arm gently in the direction of the hall to the left. He followed with little protest.

"I don't really know him all that well- I don't hardly see him. I think, maybe, I've seen him around while he was training. Mostly, his hands were full with Mito. She was such a crazy person when it came to him, you know? Always wanting his attention." She giggled. "I didn't pay much attention to him, he was mostly a loner. After he left the main house I just never saw him, and he doesn't visit. The only thing I really know about him is that he's the doctor that everyone goes to for serious injuries, and that Killua and him bicker more than anyone I've ever seen."

Kurapika huffed out a small noise of agreement. "Killua is something else. He's so crude and obnoxious... I don't mean to speak so freely, but if he weren't all crazy scary I'd punch him right in his annoying mouth."

A loud laugh Irrupted from the girl, her other hand raising to hide her mouth. "Oh geez, doesn't everyone? I mean, it's not my place to speak ill of him. He's one of the founders, but I agree, he's certainly annoying. You know he called Leorio out once for being gay? He didn't even do anything wrong! The poor guy was sitting in the library reading a book, then all of a sudden Killua walks in all pissed off and starts going off on Leorio about relationships. Poor guy didn't deserve such a tell-off - especially since all he was doing was reading a book."

Kurapika chuckled, rounding a corner with her and offering her a smile. "That does seem like a wild accusation." He agreed. But, the more serious part of him wanted to know...

"Hey- do you think it might be true, though? Just, you know, out of curiosity."

Biscuit, bless her soul, thought nothing of the question and proceeded to shrug. "I dunno. I think it certainly might be possible. I don't really know his preference. I _do_ know that when he _was_ here he was a terrible flirt. Flirted it up with everything that had a face. God, it was funny. I might not have seen Leorio often or really had many interactions with him, but I found it positively hilarious every time Killua would walk up to him all smug looking for a fight - only to race for the doors a flustered upset mess because he didn't want to deal with Leorio's bullshit."

Kurapika stopped, mouth agape in complete surprise. " _Really?_ Killua and... and Leorio? Like - we're talking about the same people, aren't we?"

She giggled and her forehead wrinkled, nearly doubling over as those light, precious sounds floated past her lips. "Oh god, I witnessed that only once and it was the best thing I'd ever seen. I can only imagine what Gon must have thought when Killua came running back into his office with his tail between his legs. It's funny, and most everyone remembers Leorio like that. Of course, he was never actually serious about anything he did except his job- it was all for laughs, really. That man really knew how to relieve some tension in a room."

Kurapika smiled at the girl, unable to imagine the idea of Leorio flirting with everyone that passed by, nor the fact that Killua was capable of being completely flustered. It was certainly a stark contrast to the people he knew. It felt... nice. Hearing these kinds of things. For some reason, it eased the tensions and reservations he felt about both people.

"I can't imagine that, I'm sorry." Kurapika let out a laugh. "The people you're describing are vastly different from the people I know. Leorio is always so serious, always so into his work, and Killua doesn't know when to shut his mouth. I doubt he even knows what the definition of 'nice' is."

"Mm, probably not - but then again, who really knows? There's a lot of different sides to everyone. We all have this front - this personality we want other people to see. I'm sure he acts a lot different with Gon than he does with everyone else, you know? Leorio, too. I know for a fact that that man clams right up when Gon speaks to him."

"Gon? I'm sorry, you keep mentioning this person... I swear I've heard his name before. Who is he, exactly? If you don't mind my asking, that is." Kurapika inquired.

"Oh, not at all! Gon Freecs is our leader. He's the one that organizes us, makes sure we're fed properly and taken care of. He keeps track of shipments, all the paperwork and processing, and he decides which missions have priority, which ones are too dangerous... that kind of thing. He does a _l_ _ot_ for us, and I'll have you know- he's saved us all in some way. Sometimes he saves us from trouble, sometimes he physically stands up for us... but I tell you what- you do NOT want to get on his bad side. Whew- been there done THAT, and I tell you - _never again._ NEVER AGAIN." She let go of his arm to cross her hands in an 'x'. "Jesus, he freaks me OUT. He has this way of acting completely innocent and nice and looking down on you and making you feel so small and insignificant and worthless. It's terrible. He could tell you you're doing a good job, but the _aura_ around him, fuck - oh, sorry, I shouldn't cuss but- He's so... SCARY!"

Kurapika grimaced. "Remind me... Remind me _not_ to meet him."

Biscuit laughed and latched onto his arm again. "Oh no, I mean, he's a good guy, but he's real intimidating. And don't think I don't know about the target on your back, because we all know about it. Killua said not to get too close to you and make friends with you but _blah!_ He's so dumb. So mean. He's borderline cruel. I think that knowing you're gonna die is bad enough, but going on without a friend? geez, being completely alone would make me want to just off myself as soon as possible." She patted his arm and dramatically sighed. "Not to worry! You have a friend in _me_ , and it seems like you have a friend in Leorio, too, with how well you two get along."

"ah- I... I wouldn't..."

"No? I think so. Leorio seems to like you a lot. I mean, he's a doctor that cares for his patients, right, but I don't think I've ever known him to bargain with _Killua_ , of all people, for a life before."

"S-still, I think-"

"For real, Kurapika, I think he considers you a friend. I'm not sure what you guys talk about, but whatever you do talk about seems to make him happy. Don't think I didn't notice that bit at the cafe! He was all leaning into you and stuff! He was teaching you and helping you, he bought you _coffee_ -"

"Buying me coffee doesn't make me his friend!" Kurapika exclaimed, pulling away from the clingy girl.

But She didn't seem upset or phased by his outburst. "God, Kurapika. Isn't that a little dramatic? Can't a guy BUY HIS FRIEND COFFEE?"

"He isn't my friend!" Kurapika exclaimed again, but saying it made him feel a little queasy. Like something about that statement seemed completely, utterly wrong.

"Of course he's your friend! God, and I thought _I_ was the dramatic one." She laughed outright before halting their steps. "Oh, crap- hang on a sec."

Kurapika turned to her in question, but his attention was caught by a door to the left opening. But it wasn't just one door, no- it was two. A double set of doors, the wood carved with a fancy design around the borders swinging right open. The person emerging was certainly a sight to behold. It made him pause to wonder if this was the Gon that Biscuit was referring to.

Strutting out of that office walked a tall figure, both hands swinging at the hip in frustration as the man started their way. His long silver hair flowed lightly behind him, his eyes shrouded by a cap he wore atop his head. Surely this thin giant wasn't the scary man Biscuit was talking about? Or... Or was this a she? He couldn't quite tell...

But the man stopped only for a second, eyeing the two of them up and down, eyes narrowed and carefully calculating as he sized them up.

Biscuit didn't say anything, but did offer a wave.

The person let out a rude huff before taking his leave and continuing on down the hall- at quite a fast and furious pace.

Kurapika's eyes followed the man- it had to be a man despite his physique- down the hall until he rounded the corner he had passed not too long ago with Biscuit.

But his eyes turned back to the heavy set double doors, watching them slowly close.

"What was that about?" Kurapika mumbled, barely noticing the way Biscuit had secured both her arms around bicep.

"Not a clue." She said, shrugging. "I thought for sure it was going to be Killua coming out of there- when he gets all pissed off he's usually a bad person to come across. If it had been, I would have taken him." She said, chin lifting as she practically oozed confidence.

"Taken him?" Kurapika questioned.

"Yeah. Taken him. To the GROUND that is." She cackled.

Kurapika immediately rolled his eyes. "Alright- obviously it wasn't Killua. Was that Gon, then?"

"Hah, no. That was Kite. Or, that's what we call him, anyway. HIGHER THAN A FUCKING KITE IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN" She doubled over, slapping her knees and laughing hard. "God- I'm on such a roll."

"O... Okay?" Kurapika stuttered out, "Kite, then... but what about Gon? Was that his office?"

"Gon?" She inquired, lifting her head. Her eyes narrowed before she choked out a loud "His office? no- you know what's funny: HE'S GON WITH THE WIND! Oh god, have you ever read that book? It's a good book but, you get it right? Gon? _Gone with the Wind?_ No? How about HE'S GON GET YOU NEXT TIME!"

She continued to laugh, unable to hold back the wave of snorts and cackles, hanging onto her own stomach because it just didn't cease.

Kurapika only huffed out a small hum of amusement, watching the girl nearly joke herself to death.

"They're so easy to mess with- god, their _names_." She stood, wiping her eyes. When she looked over at Kurapika she gave him a tiny scowl. "What's up with you? So dense- do you not like my jokes? They're FUNNY! Come on!"

Kurapika raised an eyebrow, but shook his head dismissively.

"Jeez, what were you doing up here? Brooding?" She accused, swinging her arm through his and yanking them back down the hall the way they had come. "Let's not explore now. I was gonna take you to the dining hall, but damn if you're in no mood to joke, then you certainly wouldn't feel great going in there."

"I wasn't BROODING-"

"Hun, you're either brooding or you have a resting bitch face. I'd be thankful that everyone assumes the former. You know how hard it is to want to be by yourself and everyone thinks you're pissed off? It SUCKS!"

Kurapika offered a small chuckle. "Are you telling me that _you_ have a resting bitch face?"

She shoved Kurapika against the wall and groaned. "UghGOD _._ If you ever see me all pissed off, assume I'm not. Unless I'm yelling - then yeah, I'm pissed off."

"I'd think that if anyone was yelling they'd be pissed off."

"Well, yeah, no that's what I'm saying. If I'm yelling then I'm _definitely_ pissed off... maybe. Depends on the tone."

"The tone?"

"Yeah tone- like, teasing, play yelling-"

"What the fuck is play yelling?"

"Oh... uh... KURAPIKA GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OVER HERE-"

" _Okay!_ Wow, not so loud!" Kurapika interrupted, grabbing the girl by her shoulder. A laugh escaped him at that. "Do you not have any volume control? Where's your volume button? I need to turn it _way_ down."

"Hah, you don't want to _touch_ my volume button. It's in that no-no square-"

Kurapika flushed and cut her off with the flapping of his arms in her face - to which provoked a spouted giggle to collapse the rest of the sentence he did not want to hear.

"Hah- I guess you could say that I'm OUT OF CONTROL"

"Uh what? No- um, I don't think that fits..." Kurapika mused.

"Shit, you're right. PICK A DIFFERENT SUBJECT!"

" _What?_ "

"'WHAT' IS NOT A SUBJECT"

"I'M TRYING MY BEST HERE"

"THAT'S STILL NOT A SUBJECT."

"OH COME ON!"

"Ugh, you're not even helpful. I give up on you."

Kurapika rolled his eyes, finding a smile on his face because he just couldn't help it. Having experienced Biscuit outside a tense environment, he could safely say that she was a hell of a lot different than what he'd imagined her to be. She seemed so shy and so... oppressed. Maybe that wasn't the right word. Maybe quiet and tense was more the accurate description. Well, but considering that she was picked to go on a mission- that was call for some seriousness. He wondered if she was nervous about it. Getting a mission... If she was this chatty during work, he wasn't sure if she would be the right person for the job, but... then again, he hadn't seen her all serious like that yet. Would there be a time where he would?

" _Hey_ , Jesus what the fuck are you like, pouting? Is that a _pout_?"

"What?"

"Your face is all frowny and depressed- are you _sad_? I mean, I give up on you in Pun-city, but not like, in the real world. Like, you haven't even done anything." She tried to clarify, giving him an abrupt shove to his arm.

"Ngh, no. Sorry, hah, I was just thinking about what happened at the cafe, is all."

"What, you mean the shooting?"

"No, actually, I was thinking about the missions. About the mission I gave you- I was wondering if you're nervous for it."

Biscuit shrugged, "Actually, when I first saw you up here I was gonna thank you for it. Not many people have faith in me like that, and you did what I've wanted everyone else here to do: Look at my credentials and see what I'm qualified to take, regardless of my age. I don't know if Leorio influenced you to make that choice- actually, I doubt he did, since he objected so quickly, but... you were so calm in the explanation why... All joking aside, I wanted to seriously thank you for giving me a chance even after you met me in there."

Kurapika blinked, a little surprise at the turn around. From joking to serious, Biscuit was quite the character indeed.

"O-oh?" he stuttered, "I mean, I... you're welcome...?"

She only smiled at him and scuffed the tip of her shoe against the floor. "Was that what you were up here thinking about? Were you nervous for me? Or was it something else?" She asked. "I was the youngest one there- or was it Leorio? I was going to say something earlier, but you looked so upset that I thought maybe I shouldn't mention it."

Kurapika shrugged and continued on walking, hoping that the act would help ease his mind.

And he was surprised and relieved to realize that he didn't feel as cautious around Biscuit as he did around Mito- was it because of Biscuit's personality? For interacting with her for such short a time, he didn't think that he would feel so easily comfortable around her.

"I... I was thinking more about Leorio..." He admitted slowly. "I was trying to think about all I've been told. There's so much for me to think about- and with Leorio drugged up and unreliable, not to mention asleep, I can't really... you know... I don't really know what's true..."

He glanced over at Biscuit out of curiosity, wondering how she would react, but he only found her looking up at him. Her eyes were centered and focused, and it startled him a little when he recognized the interest in her eyes that he often saw in many men and women when they looked up at his father.

"What you were told? You mean, what you were finding out about Leorio?" She inquired, her pigtails draping neatly over her shoulders as she tilted her head to the side.

"Ah.. Yeah..." He said slowly, "I mean, I know not everyone is gonna just tell the truth all the time- even I've lied to my parents about where I've been when I was little... or about treats I wasn't supposed to have... So, I guess, I'm realizing that I'm not exactly as upset about anything he could have lied to me about concerning, you know, what he does and all... It's just all the other stuff I'm hearing."

"Other stuff? What do you mean?" she asked. "What exactly where you told?"

"Just... stuff. Stuff I didn't really... expect to hear. Or want to know..."

Biscuit only stared at him blankly, but provided a response anyway, much to his surprise. "Well, Kurapika, think about where you are. You're in the center of a mansion run by one of the greatest underground families. None of us here are without sin- and whatever Leorio did in the past is just one of many burdens I'm sure he carries. We all carry something- Hell, me? I was a child born to a prostitute. I wasn't exactly wanted, but that doesn't bother me now like it did when I was younger. Just like Leorio - he has his demons, and I'm sure you do, too. We've all done things and said things we're not proud of, and we don't exactly flaunt those features. We hide parts of ourselves to maintain a reputation, but the people who _do_ know about our darker selves are the people that stick around, you know?"

Kurapika held himself in his own arms, stopping when they reached the banister to the stairs.

"I guess... but... what if one of those things personally impact you?" he asked softly, brows pulled together as he got upset about the matter all over again.

The girl only huffed in response. "If what happened to you bothers you so much, then its your job to speak up about it. If it personally impacts you - in act or in word - then you need to make it known that it's not appropriate and you don't like it. If it bothers you so much that you can't take it, then the only duty you can do for yourself is to walk away. I don't exactly know what this is about, but you either need to get the fuck over it and deal with it, or you can take it personally and walk away. And I'm not gonna lie, if you walk away what does that say about you?"

Kurapika clenched his jaw and clutched the banister tightly. She sent a swift smack to his back to urge him down a step.

"Do yourself a favor and go see him. If he's still asleep, be with him. If he's awake, talk to him. All his jokes and ridiculousness aside, I think Leorio is the kind of person that would listen and take you seriously if something was really on your mind. I'd talk to him first before you make any rash decisions, okay? And when you're all cheered up then come back and we can gorge ourselves on food and raid the chocolate fountain with all the strawberries I found in the garden yesterday." She mused.

Kurapika wasn't sure what to say in response to that, but... his heart really did feel a little lighter because of it.

He started down the steps, but before he rounded to the central stair, he whirled back.

"Biscuit!"

A head peeked over the rail, shiny blonde strands of hair draping over.

He glanced up at her and smiled. "Thank you..."

Her salmon eyes sparkled and she giggled. "Silly- you're welcome."

"- and, um... I also wanted to say sorry."

"Sorry? For what?"

"About your, uh, your mom. That's pretty awful of her, and I'm sorry you had to go through that."

She only shook her head in disbelief. "It happened _16 years ago,_ Kurapika- I got _over_ it. Besides, I had a mom here, and she took good care of me, and that's what matters, right? Now- go kiss and make up with Leorio before he wakes up and gets sad."

Kurapika winced at that, but laughed. Imagining Leorio looking around all sad for him was... certainly a sight he'd like to witness, even if only in thought.

And as he climbed down the stairs, he found himself thinking about what the girl had said. He could get over it, he supposed... he was still upset that it was taken away from him- that something so personal was stripped of him, but if it were true, then that meant that Leorio had to like him, right? Could he overlook such a thing just to see a future with the man? Even if it was a short three months, wouldn't it be worth it? He could be held in those strong arms the way he was when they'd first met. Even if it was only platonic and for a short while for comfort, wouldn't it mean so much more to be held in love and affection?

He only vaguely recalled curling up on the couch with the man- and hadn't he been the one to wrap his arm around him to secure him to his side? Or was that a figment of his imagination?

He stopped on the last step and glanced toward the looming double doors that he'd entered a while ago. The same doors he'd come in here so downcast, so unsure and so upset about what might have happened.

And yet, it was still a might. Perhaps Biscuit was right, perhaps once Leorio was off the morphine, he could have a civil conversation with him to discover the truth. All in all, he didn't really think Leorio was capable of such a thing. To assault someone or cause them pain or discomfort- a doctor, who very obviously took his work seriously and went out of his way to make sure that each and every patient of his was taken care of just didn't seem like the kind of person who would be capable of raping. Let alone one that was drugged from wounds received at a mass shooting.

Leorio had talked to him once before, and Biscuit had been right - he really did listen, then, and he really did try to give him the straightest answers he could. If Leorio was willing to provide him answers then, then wasn't it only logical to assume that Leorio would do the same this time? He was sure, if Kurapika assured him that he was only upset but not angry, Leorio would speak up about anything he might have done.

Leorio hadn't done anything to put his life at risk - he'd protected him from strangers, had bargained for his life, and had jumped through a lot of hoops to provide for him- and to walk away after all that over something like this seemed silly, especially if he'd be walking away from the only person who'd willingly taken care of him. Leorio, his corporate supplier, now the doctor that had nursed him back to health. It seemed uncanny that such a link of familiarity would get them to where they were today- and this was only the beginning.

Three months wasn't very long, but he was certain that it wouldn't go by fast. Just knowing what there was still left to do, and all the mess that they had gone through in one day was certainly action-packed, scary, and just short of unbelievably outrageous.

His feet started in the direction of Leorio almost right away, wanting to see the man, wanting to talk to him and be in his presence. He was the only one that made him feel safe and secure- and while Biscuit was certainly material for his inner muse, he found himself unable to stop thinking about Leorio. How he'd looked down at him and smiled when he'd handed him coffee in the cafe, or the way he'd held fast to his body, pressed against the front doors as they were being shot at. He saw flash after flash of Leorio smiling, of his deep voice telling him that everything was going to be okay- and how he'd carefully taught him all he needed to know in order for things to run smoothly with introductions and mission assignments.

His legs carried him swiftly, each thought sending force to his toes, pushing off the ground harder, faster, until he was running, sprinting down halls he'd never been down, pushing past people and crowds, ignoring a startled Killua who tried to catch his arm but landed face down on the floor in his attempt.

And it wasn't until he'd pushed past some nurses in the hospital wing and yanked open one too many doors until he found the right one that his feet stilled, and relief washed over him. Was it relief? It had to be relief.

Because Leorio was still there, that stupid, unfailing smile still on his face, eyes still closed but twitching as he dreamed.


	8. Chapter 8

With a renewed sense of resolve, Kurapika had come to the swift conclusion that he was going to ask Leorio about all that he'd learned, true or not, and move on. With only three months left to live, he wanted to let this go. If there was even a small chance that Leorio genuinely liked him the way he liked him, then he wanted to know. If there was also a chance that he'd been... taken advantage of while under the influence, he wanted to know- wanted to ask why- and he hoped that whatever answer Leorio provided would ease him enough to truly let the matter go.

Because the truth was, had Leorio been open and honest with him from the start, maybe... he might have been willing to give it. Perhaps. And maybe he could have told him to wait- and knowing Leorio, he was sure that the man would have respected that.

Well... but he hadn't had the decency to wait for him to completely heal from life-threatening wounds...

Kurapika squeezed his eyes shut, and tried to banish the thoughts from his mind. He'd spent the rest of the day next to the sleeping man, chair pulled up nice and close to the hospital bed, no one in sight, clinging to that warm hand that he swore sometimes tightened in his hold. There was no shame in it- at least to him. He didn't have much to lose at that point- perhaps only a very good friend or a potential... or... or a... or someone more.

He wanted to talk to Leorio again the second he'd barged in here, but he knew better than to wake him. Only twice had hey been disturbed, once by a nurse to change out an IV bag for a fresh one, and another different nurse to re-wrap the wounds (which Kurapika realized were a lot higher than he'd first thought, and on the opposite side of where he'd slept next to him- thank God).

For the next three days Leorio was like this, sleeping, barely coherent and muttering in his sleep. Nothing that fell from his lips made any sense to him, no names no directions, just random slurs of words that didn't connect. Nurses came and went and so did he- but mostly to get food and use the restroom. He hadn't come across Biscuit or Mito again, or Killua for that matter. The man seemed completely disinterested in Leorio's recovery, and he wondered if it was because he stood by what he'd told him before- about no one wanting to be around him under the influence. He didn't think it was so bad- the man was mostly just unconscious the whole time.

When the fourth day finally rolled around, Kurapika had settled into a small, awkward sort of routine. Most of his time was spent next to Leorio, sometimes laying next to him when the nurses weren't looking, and sometimes he'd resumed holding onto Leorio's hand while sitting in the chair. It seemed much too domestic, but Kurapika couldn't bring himself to care. He woke up, usually, when the first nurse came in to check his wounds and scribble down on her little chart. No words were ever spoken between he and the nurses, but he wasn't bothered by it. Sometimes, he'd speak when they were away- perhaps to fill the silence, but mostly, he just hoped that his voice could rouse the man when he spoke of how well he was healing.

A small knock on the door came, and when Kurapika looked up, he found himself smiling warmly. His hand tightened in Leorio's grasp, fixing some black strands of hair away from his face.

"I brought you some food from the buffet table upstairs; I figured, since you seem so attached to him, I could bring the food to you."

Kurapika hummed a small laugh and shook his head. "I eat- and I do leave from time to time, but he still hasn't woken up yet. I want to be here when he does." He glanced up at the girl, who'd set the plate of food down on a nearby tray. Her arms crossed and her eyebrows raised. "Primping him are we? When I told you to come down here four days ago, I meant that you should talk to him or at least do something to help him- not stand by his side like a handmaiden at all hours of the day."

He rolled his eyes, "I'm _not_ a handmaiden, Biscuit. I just want to make sure he's comfortable and warm and safe until he wakes up. It's the least I can do, considering he'd taken care of me when he didn't have to." He insisted.

The girl merely shrugged, smoothing down her black shirt and crossed her arms. "He's a doctor, I highly doubt that he'd let anyone suffer. I think he realized your wounds were treatable when you came to him the first time. I might not have been there, but it makes sense if Leorio took his work as seriously as he did when he left. You can't blame a man for doing his job."

"I'm not blaming him for anything- he could have left me there if he wanted to, or taken care of me just long enough until I was better and then kick me out, but he didn't. I owe him quite a bit, and the least I can do is stay by his side until he wakes up. The last thing he probably saw was the diner's storefront, and considering we were all attacked, I think it'd be good for him to wake up to a friendly face than panic and wonder where exactly he is."

Again, Biscuit shrugged. "You have a point- but you sure as hell don't need to be glued to his side like this."

"No... and I'm not forcing myself to, either." Kurapika let out a heavy sigh and turned his body towards the girl to give her his full attention. "It's nice to see you again, though. Thanks for stopping by."

Her blonde hair was pulled back and tamed up in a perfectly smooth, flawless yellow bun at the top of her head. Her salmon colored eyes merely sparkled, and for the age of sixteen, she was remarkably beautiful. But he also noted that her outfit seemed to express that this was more than just a visit. A black long-sleeved shirt adorned her small frame, and black cargo pants, too, tucked into black knee-high laced up boots. Contrary to what he'd seen the other day, it lacked in color and screamed a seriousness that he found himself frowning at.

She noticed and remained still all the while.

"I wanted to say hello to you before I go," Biscuit answered, "I'm supposed to go on my mission in a few hours. Gon was debriefing me in his office only just a few minutes ago; I grabbed some food from the buffet and I grabbed some for you, too. A little birdie told me you were in here with him... I just wanted to say thank you, again, for believing me and giving me this chance to prove myself."

Kurapika ducked his head shyly, eyeing her boots to occupy himself. "You're... welcome. Just don't die, I think you might be the only other person I like outside of Leorio. Everyone else is... really mean."

Biscuit only laughed and shook her head. "I told you before that I'm your friend- glad you like me and all, but I'm sure that there will be others. Don't be so quick to rule people out the first time you meet them. Remember what I said about personalities and how people protect themselves with it? Give them a chance to know you, and once they lighten up a bit, I think you'll find that there's quite a lot of decent people around here."

"Decent or not- you also remember that bit about people avoiding me because Killua asked them to?" He bit out dryly.

"Remember that bit where I also said Killua is an ass?" She immediately responded. She approached him and pushed lightly on his shoulder, a teasing laugh leaving her. "You'll be fine, I promise. If I'm lucky, I'll only be gone a few days. If it takes longer, then it just takes longer. I promise that when I come back, we'll eat lots of pizza together. We can totally hog the master room and kick everyone out and play video games all day. Trust me, you have not LIVED unless you've seen me beat Killua's ass at Mario Kart."

"You... You beat Killua at Mario Kart?"

"Yeah- funniest thing ever. He was all 'OH LOOK AT ME KING I'M THE BEST, NO ONE CAN BEAT ME BLARGHAHAHA', and then I beat his ass and he cried so hard for like three days. Asked me for a rematch and still lost. Funniest. Shit. Ever." She beamed.

"No way!" Kurapika laughed, "Seriously? I mean, I've heard of the game but I've never played it. It's super competitive, I bet."

She snorted and waved him off. "No, I mean, Mario Kart? I guess so. Then again, every multiplayer video game probably is. Especially when I play, because no one can seem to beat me for some reason." She grinned.

Kurapika laughed, imagining Killua throwing his hands into the air in complete and utter disgust, only to cross his arms and pout like a child while Biscuit roared her victory.

"I'd like to see you crush him in person." He commented.

"You might. If he catches wind that we'll be playing, he might crow that he's been practicing and that he needs another shot."

Kurapika had to laugh at that. "Let me know when you do- I mean, do you really think he's that much of a child? Do you think he'd actually learn his lesson and take the loss? I mean, how much humiliation can one man take being repeatedly beat by a sixteen year old girl?"

...

"He's never learned his lesson, and he probably never will. Biscuit is a trooper for putting up with his dumb ass."

Kurapika's head snapped backward towards Leorio, his heart nearly jumping into his throat when he realized that deep, soul-resonating voice could only belong to one person.

Low and behold, shifting and stretching, arching into the waking world, Leorio pushed himself tentatively into a sitting position.

"L-Leorio! You're awake!" He exclaimed, running his fingers through his hair before rushing to his bedside. Biscuit seemed unaffected by his sudden withdrawal of attention, instead following after the blond to greet the drowsy doctor.

"So you're awake, Leorio. Welcome to the world of the living." She couldn't help but muse.

"How could I not be awake? Your voice is so... it's just _loud."_ Leorio hummed.

Kurapika could hardly believe his eyes- those brown orbs rolling around, trying to focus. They focused on Biscuit instead of him, and he felt privileged as he realized he was able to blatantly stare without repercussion. Or, at least, he could stare as long as Leorio wasn't looking at him.

Honestly, the way Leorio blinked tiredly up at Biscuit, the way he laughed and spoke- in the end, he really did like him a lot, didn't he? After they had kissed, it seemed that was all the reassurance he needed to comprehend his attraction to the man. He was older, certainly attractive, and it bothered him to think that there was a chance that Leorio might not even be interested in him. But could he really blame himself for liking the man? How he wanted to be apart of his realm of existence, to be a contributing factor to the way he moved and spoke and laughed. He wanted those things- he wanted the be apart of his life.

His eyes were warm and full of life, and his hair, though saggy from his stay in the hospital, was pushed back and certainly as attractive as ever. The man practically oozed sex appeal- well, to him, anyway. This wild attraction he felt was something unique and out of this world, that was for sure. He never thought it was possible to be so crazy about one human being, or the way they looked and sounded, and the way they felt underneath his fingers...

His eyes trailed up that hot throat, past that sharp jawline that did crazy things to his inhibitions, and those eyebrows- which were now slanted in slight concern.

"Kurapika?"

A warm hand found it's way to his own, and he jumped a little. Apparently, which he ogled the poor, sick man, Biscuit and Leorio had finished their conversation.

"Ah-um, yeah? Sorry, god. I'm sorry," Kurapika stuttered, meeting those brown orbs once again. "Are you okay? Should you be sitting up right now? Do you hurt anywhere? Should I call a nurse?-"

"KURAPIKA, god, he's not DYING." Biscuit interrupted, shoving his shoulder roughly this time. He only winced, but it did force him closer to Leorio. Little did he realize that the elder had tightened his ever-present grip on him at the act.

She gave Kurapika an intense look, and he shuddered a little; he had to admit, he'd ever really seen her so serious, and truly he hated to think about what she'd look like when she was trying to intimidate him or hurt him, but he chose not to think about it at that moment.

"Look, I have to go- Leorio, I'm thrilled you've recovered, and Kurapika, talk to him, yeah? I'll be back in a couple of days- AND I WANT THE DETAILS."

Kurapika stuttered, pulling away from Leorio to hurry after her as she turned on her heel and hurried toward the door.

" _Biscuit,_ you can't just-"

"I SAID it four days ago, and I'll say it again- TALK to him for god's sake." In a whisper of a hiss, she added "You wanted him to get better and he is- but now it's time to face what's bugging you and if you don't do it while I'm gone, I'm gonna _kick your ass_ and then force you to take care of it myself."

Spluttering in disbelief, he struggled to reply, but only got a 'toodles' and a door in his face.

He only groaned in response after a lapse of silence, then turned back towards Leorio who seemed to be patiently waiting. And thought the doctor was still blinking tiredly, he couldn't get over how handsome he really was. God, he really did like him, didn't he? After they'd kissed, he felt that in his very soul.

Crinkling his nose, he made his way back over to the male and took a seat in the very chair he sat in for the last four days.

"I'm really okay, if that's what you're worried about." Leorio broke the silence, "I honestly didn't think I'd even make it here... so thank you."

Ah.

Leorio finally seemed calm and collect- nothing like the person he'd witnessed a few days prior, alive and bubbling. No, in fact, this Leorio seemed more calm. More tame. His voice was thick and raspy, groaning from time to time as it was evident he didn't really want to move around. Yes, this was the Leorio he knew- a Leorio that had come down from the high and had plunged into the quaking ferocity of reality.

"No- you shouldn't really be thanking me," He admitted lightly. "It was Killua who'd got you here and then Mito's team that saved you. I was just tagging along."

Leorio's eyebrows twitched, and a thoughtful hum resonated through the room. "I think you did more than just that," He admitted slowly, "You were the one that didn't give up on me. You could have left me there and gotten out like I told you to- it would have been your safest option."

"I couldn't do that, Leorio. After all you did for me, it didn't seem right." Kurapika objected. "Just feeling you slump over like that, it... it scared me."

Leorio's brows furrowed and the man reached for him. Kurapika watched, frowning when it appeared to be painful for him.

So he decided to scoot closer and take the man's hand in his and lower it to the side of the bed where he could comfortably stretch it.

"It would have been easier, though. I'm sure Killua would have grabbed me. I'm sure, somewhere in the back of your mind, you knew that."

Kurapika's only response was a purse of his lips, and a lowered gaze.

"Kurapika- really, is there something bugging you? I heard Biscuit. Talk to me."

Kurapika took a sudden interest in toying with Leorio's hand, not really wanting to talk about the subject at all. His palm was soft and much bigger than his. He slipped his hand against his, lining it up just right to measure how much of a difference there was between the two. There wasn't too much of a difference, but his hand certainly was larger than his. He also noticed that his fingers were calloused and warm, and the fact that Leorio remained silent to allow him to work up to speaking settled him quite a bit.

At least, he really had appreciated the silence while he had it. If he could have avoided talking about the subject all together, he would have. He didn't want things to get awkward, especially if Leorio still wasn't feeling too well. He didn't think it quite fair to throw this into his lap- that he knew of all the things he'd done... or could have done...

"Kurapika," Leorio's hand tightened around his.

The action earned a soft squeak and his immediate gaze.

The second worried stormy grey irises met warm brown ones was the second Kurapika realized that Leorio was insisting he tell him- and the fact that he was holding onto him securely told him that he wasn't going to be able to get out of this one.

"It... I'm really okay, it's just... Killua said something earlier that upset me. It's no big deal."

"It's obviously a big deal if Biscuit cornered you in here and made sure I heard that we needed to talk. If something is troubling you, Kurapika, I'm not going to take it lightly. I want you to feel safe here, and if we're indeed in the main house like I'm assuming we are, then I can understand why you'd feel intimidated by some of the people that wander the halls. Not everyone here is as -"

"No, Leorio, it's... it's not that." Kurapika cut him off.

It was a little weird standing up to the man like this- and especially hard to ask this perfect gentleman if he'd indeed... done _that_ without his permission. He didn't want to take it lightly, but he definitely didn't want Leorio to think that it was acceptable or that he was letting him off easy for it.

"Then what is it? If you want me to kick Killua's ass I can do that right now."

"Not right now- are you dumb? You're in a hospital bed!" Kurapika exclaimed. "Besides, if _anyone_ is kicking Killua's ass, it's gonna be me. And before you argue about skill, I'll learn to do it right and I'll knock him flat on his ass before he can open his stupid, useless mouth."

"Woah now, that's some serious rage." Leorio mused, cracking a small smile. "Dare I ask what you've been doing while I was under? Hopefully not spending all your free time with Killua and Biscuit, but with that attitude, I can't tell."

Kurapika pawed the man's hand and groaned. "Nghh, _stop_ it."

"Stop...? Stop what?" Leorio smiled.

"Being like that! Come on, I'm trying to be _serious_ here. I'm mad at you and you can't joke your way out of it." Kurapika huffed, retracting to cross his arms and lean back in the hospital chair.

"Mad? At me? Whatever for?" Leorio inquired, trying to keep himself together despite the smile that still lingered on his face. "As I recall, I've been unconscious. Whatever could I have done?"

Kurapika groaned and raised a hand to briefly rub his temple. This was no use... Leorio seemed to be in such a good mood... did he really want to bring something so serious up right now?

"God... just let me be upset with you and we'll call it even for now."

Leorio shifted in the bed, drawing his attention. He frowned a little when he saw the doctor try to rearrange himself to get a better view of him in the chair. But he didn't say anything- at this point, any pain he felt was at his own expense.

"Okay, alright- let's be serious, then. You're upset with me and tell me why. Is it something I did? Something I said? Though... considering it's something Killua said, It could be both..." a small groan of protest left the elder, and a hand wandered out to tap his knee.

Kurapika, not expecting the change and certainly wishing he had that goofy Leorio back just to hide behind, shifted uncomfortably in his seat. The touch to his knee was warm, and he wondered if it was meant to be comforting or reassuring. It really was neither, but the heat rising to his cheeks might prove to the elder otherwise.

"Ugh, it's... it's something you could have done. The way Killua put it made it sound like you'd actually done it, but I didn't want to assume unless I asked you directly, though... from some accounts it might be possible..." Kurapika rubbed his temple again and groaned. "I honestly don't really want to think about it or talk about it, but if it's done then it's done and I can't do anything about it... I guess, over the course of the past few days I've tried to come to terms with it. Since I only have a few months left to myself, it's a bit dumb to hang onto it. I just want to enjoy what I can when I can."

Leorio raised a brow; Kurapika knew his own words were cryptic, but with Leorio's silence it seemed the phrase 'I dont really want to talk about it' meant nothing to him. That, or he really was insistent on finding out what exactly was said. Though... if anybody had talked bad about Kurapika behind his back, of course he'd want to know about it...

With a frown, he leaned his elbow against the chair and braced his chin against his palm. He averted his gaze to the floor, his free hand pinching and tugging at his pants to provide some distraction as he uttered, in a voice much too low for Leorio to hear, the truth behind his words.

"Speak up, Kurapika... You know I can't hear you when you mutter."

Kurapika's eyes flicked upward, and he squirmed around in the chair when those intense brown orbs locked right onto him. His entire body had shifted onto its side, staring him down with eyebrows cinched up as if anticipating and hanging on to his every word. It was almost unnerving- with the way he was poised in the bed, he looked like he was ready to hop out of it and pick a fight.

"It's just- you know... Killua said there was a chance that you might have... or that it was just like you to... take advantage of me while I was in your care... recovering- and, and the morphine? I'm not sure. I did find it odd you kept me on it for so long, and I'm hard pressed to admit it, but you don't have to use a whole lot to knock me out, so it's just a bit..."

"You think I took advantage of you?" Leorio asked, as if the notion itself was utterly ridiculous.

He squashed down the hope that stirred in his chest at the reaction, and merely swallowed thickly and broke their eye contact.

"In what way- do you think I touched you? Kurapika, you must know that I'd-"

"Killua said you did. He said to ask you- so I'm... I'm asking you. He said you fucked me-"

A blur of sheets had his head snapping up, and he stood immediately and cried out in protest when he saw Leorio roll off the bed in a flurry. Those eyes had darkened, had grown eerily dangerous. Those lips had thinned and tightened in a flat line, and Kurapika took a step back, for a moment worried that Leorio was going to attack him or hurt him for such accusations. To dig his fingernails into his shoulders and shake him and yell at him- the reflection of his anger rocking him to his core and his stomach churned uncomfortably because of it.

He squeezed his eyes shut and braced for the worst, but he shook himself instead and forced himself to open his eyes.

Leorio had jumped up- had gone for the _door_ , not him. He was physically hurt, he was angry... and not at him.

He pressed a palm to his chest, swallowing the fear that had lumped itself in his throat, and he forced his legs to move. But all the instance in time had done was prove to him how little he knew about Leorio- and the fact that he'd expected the worst seemed to only prove that point. He felt shame wash over him, but regret was a familiar friend as he found himself hurrying after Leorio, whom now had yanked open his hospital room door and stalked into the hall.

He was wearing only the hospital gown, and his face flushed upon hurrying after him when he realized that the older had not a shred of clothing on underneath it. He tried to avert his gaze as Leorio drew a crowd- not with his appearance, no... but with his voice.

Kurapika's gaze met the smooth, toned backside of Leorio the second a shrill "KILLUA!" echoed through the halls.

* * *

"Please, God, you'll hurt yourself! Get back in your bed!" Kurapika cried out, having regained his composure.

"Not until this SON OF A BITCH explains himself!"

God, he was like a wild animal. Kurapika had never seen him this way before, all riled up and upset. He looked like he was out for blood- and maybe he was. Was he? Wait- did this mean that it wasn't true? He'd hoped beyond all hope that it wasn't, but he didn't want to get his hopes up. Killua had never lied to him before, but neither had Leorio. And he really had no reason to ever doubt the man with all his kindness... and Killua was a shrewd piece of shit who thought to order everyone around.

He was in a well-organized, somewhat famous he'd come to believe, group of people in the underworld. Certainly he had some sort of reputation to maintain- and from the sound and ferocity of Leorio's anger, it didn't seem like Killua did it often, if at all.

But now that he'd come to that conclusion, was it possible that it was true? Was Leorio simply just angry that Killua had told him?

 _Argh_ , this was still irritating! All Kurapika wanted to know was if it had happened or not. He wanted to either come to terms with it or sigh in relief that Killua had told him a lie, and Leorio didn't seem very keen on jumping to his own defense to dispute the accusation. Instead, he was calling out Killua, who was God knows where, standing in the middle of the hospital wing hallway with only a hospital gown on, backside exposed to the world like he just didn't give a shit.

He was almost embarrassed for him, except, having learned what he had from Biscuit he didn't think too much of it as he was passed by nurses and staff without so much as a batted eye. They all seemed to ignore him entirely, as if the act was suspected or anticipated... as if it had been a normal occurrence. Perhaps it was- Leorio was a doctor, after all, and he could have been stationed in this wing quite a bit.

One more shrill, obnoxious cry of Killua's name later and a short white puffball came stomping over, fists clenched and looking all aggravated.

"WHAT do you want!" Was the reply.

"What the FUCK did you tell Kurapika?!"

"WHAT?"

"WHATS THIS I HEAR ABOUT YOU TELLING HIM SHIT ABOUT ME?"

Killua raised a brow, looking like he didn't have the slightest clue as to what he could possibly be talking about. A chance glance at Kurapika's shy face told him nothing either.

"I don't know what you mean - I didn't say shit."

"BULLSHIT"

"Lower your voice, you impudent twat waffle. Lest you forget we're in the middle of a hospital wing."

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME A -"

"Listen, what did I just say?"

"KILLUA-"

Instead of further aggravating the worked up beast, Killua was pushing onto the tips of his toes to cover his foaming mouth.

"Honestly, I don't even remember what I had for dinner yesterday and you expect me to remember every single little thing I've ever said about you?"

Killua jerked his hand back, a soft hiss leaving him, and Leorio, in all of his six-foot-four glory, seemed to tower in obvious triumph.

"You little BITCH you fucking bit me!"

"Serves you right! You deserve it! What in your ever LOVING right mind possessed you to give the idea that I'd rape someone?"

Killua fell silent, seeming to instantly recollect the moment. Kurapika couldn't help but creep up to stand beside the elder, focused more on what Killua's answer was going to be. Besides, Leorio didn't seem to be bothered with the way he was dressed- and neither did the hospital staff.

But he had to tug on Leorio's gown, voice lowered as he conveyed his concern over his wounds.

"Listen, I might have... _exaggerated_ a bit, but come on! Really? It's not my fault for all the shit that he interprets! Besides, when I walked in and saw the two of you making out like fucking rabbits what was I SUPPOSED TO THINK?"

"Exaggerated, huh." Leorio hissed, "It's a pretty fucking big exaggeration if you ask me. I know we don't necessarily get along that well, Killua, but that's way too low even for you. I wonder what Gon would have to say about what you said." Leorio said this evenly, ignoring what just fell from Killua's mouth like it was background noise.

Nonetheless it had Kurapika blushing right up to his ears like a tomato.

Killua's gaze dropped to the floor, tensing right up and gritting his teeth. "What the FUCK ever, I'm out of here."

Leorio and Kurapika both stood, watching Killua spit furiously at the both of them before turning tail and fleeing. Kurapika hadn't seen Killua ever act like that before - it certainly was a first for him. But when he looked up at the elder who stood beside him, he swallowed a lump in his throat.

Silence settled over them despite the hustle and bustle around them. Nurses pushed past them, as they were still standing in the middle of the hallway, and Kurapika only decided to step away towards the opposite wall and out of the way when a bigger throng of hospital staff tried to get by. Leorio followed him over, facing him as if trying to gauge what to say next.

But Kurapika beat him to it, hoping to avoid the fact that Killua just admitted out loud that they'd... been intimate.

"I hope you know you're flashing everyone in this hallway."

Leorio hissed immediately and pressed his back against the wall. "Shit- really? Oh god."

Kurapika only huffed, bemused by the fact that Leorio was just realizing that- and that he'd assumed Leorio had already been aware of it.

"You should probably get back to your bed- you're still recovering."

Leorio shrugged, "Nah, I feel a lot better. It's tolerable at this point - I think I might change and prepare to leave again. I don't benefit a thing by staying, and I can always change the bandages when we get home."

Kurapika looked over at the man in surprise, not by the fact that Leorio didn't care to stay, but because he'd included Kurapika in their departure.

Leorio seemed to pick up on that, and the doctor looked around with an exasperated sigh. "Look- okay, this way."

"What?"

Leorio grasped his wrist and tugged him down the hall a ways before opening a narrow door. Without much of a thought, Leorio was pushing him into the dark room and closed the door behind himself. The room was pitch black, and he blinked rapidly when Leorio yanked on a small chain that hung from above: a ceiling light.

This looked like a closet... a janitor's closet maybe? It had cleaning supplies, random bags and boxes of this and that...

Kurapika turned to Leorio in question, unsure as to what prompted the action, but only found the man running his fingers through his hair nervously.

"What?" Kurapika repeated softly.

"Look- Listen, I'm sorry you had to go through that. Killua's normally not one to stretch the truth like that... he must have been in some mood when he was talking to you last. You didn't... You didn't really believe him, did you?"

An answer lodged itself in Kurapika's throat, not wanting to quite give the impression that he'd believed it, but not entirely wanting to say that he'd kept an open mind either...

"You did...?" Leorio asked hoarsely, eyebrows drawing together.

"N-No, I... I mean, Killua hadn't ever lied to me before, I didn't think that... and then Mito's reaction just kind of... I wasn't really sure what to think..." Kurapika awkwardly explained, stuttering out bits and pieces of his thoughts. All were true. Mito really did give him the impression that it were possible, and Biscuit wasn't really any help either- except, she was the one who told him to talk to Leorio about it...

Which I guess was the correct course of action. Because this was just one big, giant misunderstanding... right? But something nagged at him- there was something about the way Killua had explained himself that didn't quite settle right with him. Because Killua never said that he lied- no, just that he'd exaggerated.

But exaggerated what? Did Leorio actually do something?

"But," Kurapika found himself whispering, unable to meet Leorio's gaze. "Did... something actually happen? I'm glad to know that you didn't do anything, but..."

Leorio shifted from foot to foot, and his lips thinned. And, much to Kurapika's dismay, changed the subject.

"So... Did Killua actually catch us kissing? Was that - did that happen?"

"UM-wh, hah, um," Kurapika stuttered, looking around the room- anywhere but at Leorio. God this was embarrassing! Why did Killua have to say that?

"If it did, think of it like... payback, I guess..." Leorio added swiftly, earning Kurapika's immediate attention and stormy grey gaze.

"...What?"

Leorio shrugged and let out a low sigh. His palm ran over his face, tugging at his eyes before he continued.

"I was probably drugged out when we were kissing - I don't even remember it or anything I could have said... or done... oh god-" He squeezed his eyes shut, "That's embarrassing, I'm so sorry."

Kurapika only waited for him to continue.

"But... If you kissed me while I was on morphine, all loopy and crap... I guess you could say that I'd... you know..." Leorio rolled his fingers in the air, as if trying to allude to his action.

"... you kissed me when you were trying to save my life? Is that what you're trying to say?" Kurapika asked.

"N- after! I... after I'd taken care of you properly, I just... the way you seemed to grab for me, it messed me up." Leorio approached him then, making Kurapika step back and hit the shelf. He swallowed thickly, unsure what to say or do as Leorio practically caged him in against the shelf.

"I swear it was innocent," Leorio added softly, "I felt bad, actually, but I couldn't get you out of my head after that. And I felt even worse giving you more morphine after that. Normally I'd let my patients come to in order to heal... but not only did it seem to help with the nightmares you were having, it also provided me with, you know, more time to figure out how I'd act after what I did."

Kurapika turned his cheek into the shelf, his heart beginning to beat faster as Leorio continued to speak. All of this was new to him- since when did he have nightmares? And did Leorio really agonize over how to act? Wait - was the whole agreement with Killua to prolong his life just some form of dumb apology to try to make it up to him?

"Listen-" Leorio pulled back, only to brush his fingers through blond hair.

Kurapika flinched, but let Leorio push his hair behind his ear.

"Is this the part where we admit we have feelings for each other and move on? I feel bad for what I did, and I kissed you before I really thought about what I was doing... and I'm not sure what exactly happened when I was in the hospital room - you'd have to tell me - but I really would like to move on from this. I'd like to go home, and I'd like for you to come with me. I don't want you staying here by yourself."

Shock gripped Kurapika's body like a vice, and for several seconds he was unable to respond or move.

Leorio appeared to be so cool, so collect, and so well put together. He would have never in a thousand years have ever guessed that the doctor could have possibly harbored feelings for him. Especially since the beginning - he was the first? He thought he was crazy. He thought he was just... super worked up with the way he noticed every single little thing about Leorio. The way he moved, where he touched him, the way he spoke...

Was he really not crazy?

He tilted his head back against the shelf, looking up at Leorio through lidded eyes, cheeks ablaze, like that was the best possible thing he could have heard right at this moment. And it was.

"You have feelings for me?" He couldn't help but croak out. It was really too surreal for him- someone he liked, someone he was interested in... liked him back?

Leorio exhaled a soft, audible breath, and with care the elder cupped his face in both his hands, those brown orbs meeting his own without so much as a batted eye. "More than you'll ever know - and trust me, it's weird for me to admit that out loud right now. The first time I ever met you, you were running some gig with your father. I wasn't entirely sure what he was presenting, but I was helping with the set up. I remembered you following him around and taking notes in earnest - and your dad didn't even spare me a glance when I tried to get his attention. At the time I just wanted to know where I could be of some use, but you noticed his brush off. You tried to make it easier and answered for him - you even apologized for him and made sure I had everything I needed before wandering off to find him again."

Kurapika looked on in surprise, his stomach knotting right up. How could he possibly forget that? How could he possibly still not remember meeting Leorio before? He thought his name had rung a bell the first time, but he really had no idea... But, then again, his father had kept him busy and there was little room for error when he was learning the ropes. If they had met on one of those outings, there was no way he'd remember anything but what he'd been taught... but the way Leorio was describing him definitely sounded like something he'd do.

"You noticed me then?" Kurapika asked softly, trying to hide his surprise.

"No, I took an interest in you then. There's a difference." Leorio corrected gently.

Kurapika's eyebrows furrowed, his hands wandering up to cup Leorio's because they were so warm against his face. And honestly, with Leorio touching him like this he didn't think he'd be able to stand it. His stomach was already churning so much as it was, and though it would be convenient to have the necessary supplies to clean up vomit right next to them, he didn't really feel like doing that either. Especially not now.

He closed his eyes, trying to take a breath. "I had no idea..."

Leorio only hummed and his thumb traced the corner of Kurapika's mouth; because of that, Kurapika opened his eyes again to take a good look at the man that stood before him. Even though he was dressed in only a hospital gown, he towered over him like a giant. He didn't seem at all like the injured person he was, but the way he was looking down at him made him shudder in remembered delight at the way they'd embraced nearly a week ago before Killua had ruined it.

And before he knew it, Leorio was bending down and sealing his mouth over his own.

It took him a second to process it, and a squeaked 'ngh' left him. It was gentle at first, but when Kurapika finally realized what was happening, he was all too delighted to kiss him back. His arms lifted to wind around Leorio's neck, and those broad, warm arms yanked his small body against his. It was glorious, and it made his body tingle and his head get dizzy.

Leorio's tongue prodded against the seam of his lips, and he completely surrendered to the kiss. The elder seemed unable to help himself nor stop himself as he tilted that small jaw up to angle just right.

Their first kiss- both sane, both off antibiotics, and both as ready as ever to accept one another.

When Leorio finally broke the kiss, he tucked himself into the crook of Kurapika's neck, arms wound tightly around his frame and a long sigh of content floated around them. And Kurapika found himself humming with the widest smile on his face, fingers digging into the hair at the nape of Leorio's neck because he could hardly believe this was happening.

He'd been kissed again - and this time, Leorio had his wits about him. He knew exactly what he was doing and where he was, and the fact that he'd expressed that they both had feelings for one another had him feeling dizzy and light headed. This had to be a dream for certain.

But he knew it couldn't have been, the way Leorio pulled back and interlaced their fingers, their foreheads connecting with the utmost sincerity.

"What do you say we head home? I'll try to take it easy and recover fully... but maybe I can introduce you to my movie collection. I want to know what you've seen and what you haven't - and hopefully while everything settles down, I'd like to know even more about you than I already do."

Kurapika smiled, feeling the burst of courage within him to press a light, innocent kiss to unsuspecting lips and hum his agreement.

"I'm pretty sure I told you this already, but I haven't really watched any movies at all. Books were more my thing..."

Leorio grinned, swaying against him. "Lucky me; my library is bigger, but you knew that," He mused. "Perhaps we can compare book titles later- shall we?"

He tugged at their attachment, guiding him back out into the throng of nurses and hospital staff.

and Leorio pursed his lips in question- and Kurapika couldn't tell if it was because Leorio was half exposed or...

"Hey, Leorio... is it just me or did the hospital wing get busier?"

"It's not you. It did get busier."

Kurapika's lips twisted, but he pushed at Leorio from behind. "Okay - come on. Now's our chance to get to the room before anyone else notices you're out of bed."

Leorio let himself be pushed through the throng with little protest, and said little when he properly dressed himself and stripped the bed.

"We should get moving. They might need this room."

"You think so?"

"Anything is possible; I'd hate to take any chances. Either the hustle and bustle is because we've got wounded, or there's just a commotion because something interesting is happening."

there was a pause, and Leorio let out a soft grunt.

" _They_ have wounded."

Kurapika slipped his arm around his, pressing against him to offer some form of comfort. What could he say to that? Leorio had been removed from his duties at the hospital- that much he knew was true. Removed from his position, practically kicked out from this nice... home.

Kurapika's hand rubbed his arm in earnest, and tugged him towards the door. "It's alright - let's just... let's head home."

A small hum left the doctor, and with ease they were pushing out into the throng again.

"I'm curious as to what's going on, though," Leorio murmured quietly, his hand reaching to clasp lightly over Kurapika's.

"Me too... I hope nobody is hurt."

"This way."

Leorio steered them, weaving around nurses and patients alike, less concerned with nurses who didn't seem rushed, and more concerned with nurses headed in the same direction. Obviously there was _some_ commotion.

Kurapika tried to stand taller as they walked, trying to see over heads. He was largely unsuccessful, but he knew it must not have been good if Leorio was tensing right up.

And before he could ask what was wrong, Leorio was pulling Kurapika back.

Now he really couldn't see - not with Leorio's body in the way.

Instead, he heard Leorio hiss out "Dumbass".

And because he was too curious to let Leorio narrate, he squeezed past and looked on.

Instead of being concerned or worried, Kurapika was torn between laughing and asking Leorio if he could high-five whoever did it.

Because it certainly was a sight to see; Killua sprawled on his ass in the middle of the hall, wiping at blood at the corner of his mouth and nursing welts on his cheek.

But as he pressed closer, he noticed another party. He seemed in similar condition, but a stir of recognition filled him. This person looked familiar, but he couldn't quite put his finger on where he'd met him before...

There was definitely something different - perhaps it was the fact that his face looked familiar but his hair didn't? It was straw like, almost a faded orange, as if it had been dyed one too many times. And his eyes, narrowed and dangerous-like.

His skin prickled, and when those beady eyes met his own, there was this familiar swirl of danger and mistrust. Instantly, he recognized him.

"Pokkle," Kurapika whispered.

"Indeed... it appears as if Killua and Pokkle got into a fight- though, they largely agree on most things... it's rather odd." Leorio explained.

"I'm not sure I like him," Kurapika whispered softly, "He seems mean."

"He's just grumpy, don't mind him. There are other people that you should worry about."

Kurapika opened his mouth to ask who he _should_ worry about, but when Killua lunged at Pokkle one more time, but he shut right up.

Pokkle let out a cry - but it sounded more like a battle cry than it did a yelp, and before Kurapika registered, Leorio was lunging forward.

"Leorio!"

Leorio dove right in, while all the nurses seemed to spectate the fight, Leorio wasn't one to want to watch. Instead, he used all of his strength to pry the two off one another, raising his voice.

All three broke into a flurry, an argument, yelling and screaming - Leorio trying to de-escalate the situation but only seeming to make it worse. Killua yelled over Leorio, grabbing at Pokkle while Pokkle yelled right back.

Kurapika had no idea what he could possibly do. He didn't want to watch like these nurses appeared to, and he wanted to pull Leorio out - but he didn't want to get mixed up in the chaos. Leorio was still hurt, and he didn't want to man to suffer unnecessarily.

He stepped forward, gritting his teeth, reaching for Leorio- but froze when a loud, booming voice echoed through the hall.

Everyone froze with him, mouths clamming shut and all eyes turning towards the entrance of the hospital wing.

The double doors, having swung open, gave light to a man of average height, caramel eyes swirling and hardening at the scene. Both hands clenched at his sides, and though he was properly dressed in a suit, he seemed frustrated and slightly shaggy, as if he'd been frantically running around.

"What the HELL is going on here?"


	9. Chapter 9

" _He_ started it!"

"No, _he_ started it!"

"Shut your FUCKING mouth, you HEATHEN."

"HEATHEN?! IS THAT WHAT YOU CALL FRIENDS NOWADAYS?"

"No, that's what I call people who commit a CRIME!"

"Sharing is not a CRIME, Killua!"

"IT IS WHEN YOU DECIDE TO DO IT FOR ME."

With Leorio wedged between two brooding, upset males, no one else seemed inclined to jump in to stop the chaos. Even when confronted by the very man who brought them all together, it seemed nothing could stop this fight. Leorio could do little else than keep both parties from clashing, and helplessly looked on at Kurapika as if he had instantly regretted acting at all. Not that Kurapika blamed him, but it seemed to be a quirk of the doctor's- to jump in whenever there was trouble.

"That's enough, the two of you. Separate this instant." The foreign male demanded, entering more definitively and smoothing down his crinkled suit.

What do you know—the two did just that.

Not that this relieved the tension in the room; much to the contrary, it seemed only to increase it.

"Must you two, of all people, bicker like mad men? Over what this time, Cheetos?"

"THAT WAS ONCE!" Killua cried, whirling on the man, blood pouring from his nose.

"Over Cheetos or over food, Killua."

Silence followed the clarification, and Kurapika couldn't help but hide a snicker behind his hand. For some reason, it was difficult to imagine Killua being frustrated with anyone unless it was a serious matter. Until Biscuit revealed what Killua could truly be like, he hadn't thought it possible for him to even show any kind of emotion at all. That was wrong, though—it seemed rage was his thing. He could definitely see Biscuit and Killua arguing, now, over something completely meaningless.

But when Leorio side-stepped toward him, he cleared his throat. Leorio's mere presence was enough to calm him, and his proximity enough to make his heart act erratically. He had to wonder—and worry—if it was always going to be like this. Leorio had just admitted to him not a few moments prior, in a janitorial closet no less, that he liked him. Had acknowledged that they both liked each other, actually. He wasn't entirely sure if this meant that they were now together, or if it meant something else... but if given the chance, he'd definitely want to be with him.

Kurapika brushed his fingers over his lips in remembrance of their kiss, swearing that his bottom lip still tingled from the contact; though, he didn't have much time to dwell on that. When Leorio's hand encircled his wrist, his stomach flipped and the floor suddenly became more interesting than anything else.

"Go upstairs and wait for me, then. I can hardly deal with your skirmishes as it is." The foreign man spoke, this time his voice rousing him from his thoughts.

Looking up, he saw Killua wiping the blood from his nose and cupping his cheek. He didn't say a word, but with the way he stomped off towards the staircase, Kurapika instantly knew that he was pouting.

"As for you, Pokkle, get one of these nurses to see to your injuries. The next time I have to separate the two of you because of a chex mix bag will be the last time you ever see each other—is that clear?"

Head down and silent, Pokkle did as spoken, wordlessly turning and grabbing the nearest nurse by the sleeve and dragging her away. She protested immediately, but when Pokkle didn't hesitate or let go, she gave in and followed.

"Now," the man spoke, hands on his hips and chin lifted high and authoritative, "Leorio—come here."

Kurapika tensed, but only because Leorio's grip on him tightened to a degree that was particularly painful. He tried to paw at his hand to bring attention to it, not wanting to interrupt, but all he got was dragged with him. Disdainfully, he followed.

"Gon," Leorio addressed—rather formally, Kurapika noticed.

Gon, as it turned out, was a rather short man. Not too terribly short, but an inch or two shorter than Leorio. Definitely shorter than Kurapika. This was the head of such an establishment? A short, kind-eyed person who carried himself with an air of importance that he also bestowed upon anyone he acknowledged? If that wasn't power, Kurapika didn't know what was. He swallowed thickly because of it, and slipped behind Leorio to observe (despite Leorio's tight grip).

"I see you're well, that's good," Gon spoke warmly. "How have you been?"

Leorio met Gon's gaze evenly, but his grip didn't lessen. It was really starting to get painful.

Kurapika flexed his fingers, feeling them tingle with the beginning sensation of numbness. If Leorio didn't let go or at least loosen his grip, he'd have to speak up- and if this was the leader of these people, a leader that wanted him dead, he _really_ didn't want to do that.

"Well, considering. I took up a few side jobs since I left this place, but largely nothing vastly has changed."

Gon raised a brow, and with obvious interest, peered around Leorio's shoulder to eye him. It was a little unnerving, and Kurapika didn't know how else to respond other than to offer a small wave.

"Nothing vast?" Gon mused, returning his gaze to Leorio, "Is this why you're holding onto your friend, here, afraid that he'll wander off?"

Leorio looked over his shoulder back at him, and Kurapika winced when he rotated his grip. He didn't speak up, but a small breath left him. If Leorio kept holding his wrist like this, it was either going to bruise or break. He wasn't sure which at this point. He covered Leorio's grasp with his other hand, trying to plead for him to understand, and it seemed to work.

Either by Gon's words or by his own plea he wasn't quite positive, but the grasp did loosen and Kurapika was able to slip free. He rubbed the area with a tiny hiss, not minding Gon and Leorio's conversation as it picked back up again. The only snippet that brought him back was the subtle shift of topic—from Leorio's life to Kurapika's involvement.

"So he's living with you—that's wonderful. I'm glad you've found a friend." Gon smiled warmly. "How long has it been since he began living with you?"

Kurapika glanced around, stiffening when he realized the crowd of people was still present. If anything, it seemed that they were more interested in this conversation than they were in Killua and Pokkle's fight.

"A few weeks now." Was only the curt response.

"How'd you meet?"

A stuttering "In passing" left his mouth before he cleared his throat and provided a steadier answer. It was increasingly clear to Kurapika that this Gon person was very... intimidating. Especially intimidating to Leorio. "He was passing my apartment complex and it was clear that he needed some assistance. I was already outside, so... I figured I'd give him a hand. One thing lead to another, and, well, here we are."

Gon raised a brow. "So you mean to say he was homeless?"

"No—no. We talked about a lot of things, and in that time frame, I opened my home to him if he ever wanted a place."

"A special friend, then. I see." Gon concluded softly.

When Leorio nodded stiffly, Gon took a few steps forward and attempted to pass Leorio—but Leorio surprised himself (and Kurapika) by side-stepping in front of Gon so that he couldn't.

"We were just leaving." Leorio said abruptly.

Gon's lips twitched at the action, and Kurapika tensed because the air seemed to grow thicker. It was suffocating; even the crowd of people seemed to lean forward in anticipation. But instead of a fight ensuing like Kurapika had first feared, Gon did nothing.

Literally nothing.

Instead of addressing the matter, he tilted his head once again to peer around Leorio's body to view Kurapika.

"What's your name, if I might ask?" Gon inquired easily.

He glanced up at Leorio, and when Leorio turned his head around in panic, he shook his head a little.

But, ignoring that warning that he probably should have taken, Kurapika answered honestly. "My name?" he echoed softly, "It's Kurapika."

He looked on past Leorio, who stiffened again at his words, and saw Gon give no visible reaction- but he did notice a small twinkle of interest in his eyes. "I see," was the only response he got, though.

Gon turned to Leorio and nodded to the left. "I'd like to greet Mr. Kurapika properly, if you wouldn't mind, Leorio. Seeing as he's new here, it's only polite."

"With all due respect," Leorio added instantly, "I'd rather we save the introductions for another day. You've quite a busy schedule as it is, and on top of that, you now have to deal with Killua's spats. If it's all the same to you, I'd appreciate safe passage to the door so that we can leave quietly."

Gon only stared at Leorio, and Kurapika felt a spike of fear race through him. Was it so wise to speak out against someone if one feared him? And he felt as though that name should have been familiar—Gon... it sounded important.

With their silent stare down, Kurapika decided to take action himself. And, ever so gently, stepped out from behind Leorio, and lightly encouraged him to the side. He tried to reassure Leorio with a nod, trying to convey that he was sure everything would be alright.

But that mask slipped right off his face when he came face to face with Gon. Being in front of him was an entirely different story than listening from behind a wall of protection. Kurapika put on a brave face anyway, and held out his hand. It was surprisingly easy to summon back his business greetings and persona from the many formal business gatherings his father had drug him to.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Kurapika. Kurapika Kurta. I apologize for my state of undress- please forgive my intrusion, I had only wished to see Leorio better again."

Gon held out his hand and clasped his own. It was firm, and there was something... not quite right about the way he held his hand. It was not only firm, but it was also tight. Not tight like he'd be tense, but tight like... like there was something wrong.

"I see, now," Gon replied simply, "My name is Gon Freecs. I own this place, and all these people you've seen and interacted with are under my direction. Your intrusion is forgiven—but I must beg the question, Kurapika Kurta, why you dare trespass on enemy territory where you know you're wanted."

His response was cold and callous—and had he the head space to chance a glance at Leorio, he would have seen the man take a step forward, ready to fight on his behalf. As it was, he was struggling to maintain his composure; their hands were still locked in a less than friendly hold.

"It was never my intention to come," Kurapika replied swiftly, leveling with the short man as best as he could. He guessed he had many years of experience and his father to thank for keeping it together when he really just wanted to run. "When Leorio was hurt, I didn't know what to do. I wanted to get him out of there where he'd be safer, but Killua followed me, shoved us both in a car, and drove like a mad man to get here. If it helps, I was so focused on trying to stop the bleeding and keep Leorio from sliding off the chair that I wasn't able to see where exactly we were heading. I have not the faintest idea where I am."

This didn't seem to help matters; in fact, Gon's fake smile seemed to only become more obvious to him. He definitely felt it in the way his hand was being squeezed tighter.

"Yet, instead of fleeing, you chose to worm right on in through the front doors."

It was with these words that Kurapika realized that perhaps formality wasn't the best way to approach this situation. Gon was the one that had ordered him killed- and here they were, face to face. It was a wonder how Gon didn't pull out a hidden gun somewhere on his person and shoot him in the face with it.

He gulped, then quickly snatched his hand away.

"I think you've met him well enough," Leorio bit out, approaching quickly, "May we go now?"

Gon gave him a hard look, "You dare to fraternize with the enemy and seek out our help?" He muttered lowly, "You're a friend—an exception, at that—and though you're no longer permitted to freely come and go as you please, you've always been a loyal and noble ally. Yet, here I see, you let this rat infest your nest at the first chance?" Gon's piercing brown eyes gazed unwavering up at Leorio, and Kurapika couldn't help but wince when Gon followed up by saying: "If this is the trouble you've got yourself into—by choice, I might add—then you're no friend of ours, and you're certainly no friend of mine."

"That's not fair." Kurapika immediately cut in, grasping Leorio's arm. "From what I've heard, he refuses to pursue a medical career because he knows he'd be too busy to be available for you guys when you need him." He swallowed back his fear—but only for Leorio's sake, and perhaps what got him through it all was the fact that he was looking at Leorio—not Gon. "He's done everything he possibly can for you, and more. I was left with nothing, I had no direction in mind, and out of the kindness of his heart, he gave me back the chance to live again. My presence and my recovery should not have anything to do with his loyalty. As far as I'm concerned, the empire my father built and everything I've ever had has been destroyed. I have nothing, and everyone believes I'm dead anyway. What use is a dead man with no contacts, no money, and no friends?"

This time, with a little courage and Leorio's softened gaze, he grew bold enough to turn to Gon, who seemed stirred by his response.

"Leorio is a good man—a kind man. I've seen only a little of what he's been able to do, and what he's done for you, and I can assure you that there isn't a need to question his loyalty in any way."

Gon was taken aback by his words. Nonetheless, the man seemed composed.

"And what of your loyalty? I cannot vouch that you tell the truth. Your empire still stands; I've not heard any news of it."

A small cleared throat in the crowd drew his attention and with it, Leorio and Kurapika's.

"'Tis true, Master Gon, the uproar from our northern border was from a slaughter. They say that Kurta Enterprises has fallen; that the bodies within are all that of the Kurta family and their comrades. It, supposedly, was a banquet get together for the unveiling of a new piece of technology. The piece, we believe, is the scope that Zushi and Pairo got in trouble over."

The man who spoke up was big and bulky; he didn't look all that nice, in face he looked a little...broad. He certainly looked familiar, and it took him a moment to realize that this man was with a few other men that Killua had introduced him to the first time he'd went to the cafe.

"Morel," Gon said slowly, "Is there a source to back up that information?"

"Yes, sir. The entire Kurta family was assassinated—well, except for Kurapika, it would seem. I wasn't aware that anything had happened until Master Killua brought the news to my attention and asked me to investigate."

"And how did he know?" Gon pressed.

Morel shot Kurapika and Leorio a look, one of knowing innocence, and nodded his head slowly. "Kurapika was terribly wounded and had somehow stumbled toward Leorio's penthouse. There, Leorio was able to care for him and weed out some details, then informed Master Killua of the situation. It's all true, Master Gon. There is nothing left of their business nor their comrades."

Gon fell silent for a moment, and when Leorio didn't move, Kurapika wasn't quite sure what to do. Should he try to dismiss himself and leave with Leorio in tow? Should he suggest they move this conversation somewhere private with no prying eyes?

"Perhaps, that is noteworthy... but it doesn't change my verdict. Unfortunately, it still stands, Mr. Kurta, that you will be executed without further delay." Gon didn't waste a second, snapping his fingers for his men to move forward—which only a few did—but Leorio instantly protested. Loudly. It commanded silence in its wake.

"You can't—Kurapika is under the direct protection of Master Killua for the three months I bargained for. He gave his word he would not be harmed."

After a moment, the stirrings of shock rippled through the small crowd; even Gon seemed to be surprised. He even took a step backward.

"His word? You're positive?"

"You can ask him yourself. He walks a free man for the three months he's been given," Leorio insisted. "I will not have a life I worked so hard to save taken just so easily as he almost was. You must understand this."

Gon stood, lips forming a tight line, fingers brushing over his chin in thought. He didn't look angry, much to Kurapika's surprise.

Bemused? Intrigued? There was a certain gleam in his eye that made him wonder...

"I suppose I will have to, and I do suppose that is why Killua asked for the assignment log for the month. How was it I was not aware of this?" Gon asked slowly.

"Most people didn't know, Sir," Morel called out again, "Only those ready fit for missions for this month were aware, and all were sent packing today. Master Killua thought it fit to introduce assignments to Kurapika, only on the basis of judgement and perspective. All was supervised, but many who were there saw reason in the decisions he made and, if I might be so bold to suggest, respected him a little for some bold calls that even Master Killua couldn't argue with."

"I see," Gon murmured, "Then, if that's the case... I have no choice but to let you roam free for the next three months. Rest assured—you will be executed in due time." Gon said that last part with a pointed look, and for some reason, even though the words that left his lips were heavy, Kurapika didn't feel it. It was as though Gon didn't actually mean it, but perhaps he did, because Leorio stiffened right up and grabbed at his hand.

"Then we shall take our leave of this place." Leorio nodded stiffly.

Gon shrugged. "If that is what you wish; this is Killua's problem. Had I been the one in charge of that agreement, I would have made him remain here."

He turned to pass, and Kurapika slinked toward Leorio, leaning into him a little because he was his only real source of protection. And care, he supposed.

But as Gon walked past, Kurapika felt a small tug on his coat. When he turned, he stopped and swallowed thickly. Gon had stopped and had looked right at him; his hands tucked into his pockets and he lifted his chin. It was like watching an animal go off to slaughter, and he outwardly shivered because of it.

Leorio tugged on his hand and gestured toward the door, but Kurapika felt brave enough to say one last thing before they actually left. While his future murderer stood in front of him so civilly.

"I'm terrified of you," Kurapika spoke softly, "I've been told many different things about how my life is going to change—about how little a time I have left and how it's not worth much. And I agree—I'm not sure I'll amount to much, but I wanted to tell you this anyway. I have nothing, and even if I wanted any part of my life back, I wouldn't take it. I was never happy, not even once. Kurta Enterprises was developed and run by my father, who's only wish was to be rich and successful and popular—and because he was growing too old, he wanted another Kurta to take over so that his legacy would last. I only had two sisters, and that wasn't enough for him. It had to be me, even if I didn't want it. Even if it was the last thing on earth that could keep me alive, I still wouldn't take it. My father and my mother were both manipulative and abusive, and I don't think anybody like that should ever be immortalized if all they were after was fame and fortune. Not for reasons such as that." Kurapika looked Gon in the eye, and with a final nod he added: "I am not my father, nor will I ever be. I know nothing, I've been taught nothing, and as much as it haunts me, I think my life is finally starting to turn around in the wake of all this. I'm starting to feel like I belong somewhere—that I'm apart of something, even if I'm not sure what that is yet. And while I know that you want me dead for reasons I don't understand, I would rather die my own person knowing that I've done what I wanted, rather than to die feeling like there was no point in being born in the first place."

Leorio tugged on his hand again, and this time he really turned to leave. The fact that he saw something click within Gon was enough for him; he might not be able to persuade him to let him live, but at least Gon would know his true intentions and how he really felt. Even if he didn't wholly understand what all of this was about or what new life he would lead for the next three months, he was still curious as to what it would bring. What new adventures would await him. What kind of people he'd meet, and what kind of person he'd eventually become.

* * *

"That was brave, what you said back there." Leorio murmured, pulling out his set of keys as they took the elevator to the top floor—directly to his penthouse.

"Not really..." Kurapika murmured, looking down at his feet. "I just wanted him to know the truth and to know how I feel."

Leorio turned to look at him, but Kurapika studied his feet with some vague interest. He didn't really feel like talking more about the man, nor did he really want to discuss the subject of his future death. Just knowing that he was going to be executed in three months time was enough to give him shivers. It was damn near enough to make him want to plop onto the floor and forget about the world because there really was no point.

But if he really did feel that strongly as he said he did about wanting to be his own person for a change, then he was determined to prove that. More than anything, he wanted to prove his own worth to himself. All his life he'd been ignored and estranged from his family—up until his father needed him. When his father decided it was time for an heir, he'd since been groomed to take it over. Even then, it was terrible. Outside of work his father didn't say a word to him, but his mother never changed. She'd always made it a point to ignore him and to openly spoil his sisters just to show him how meaningless he was to her. It hurt every time, and it certainly didn't help that his sisters were shameless of it. Or, at least, they were too stupid to notice what was really going on.

Was it bad he didn't feel any remorse for any of them? He loved his sisters, but he was never attached to them. He was never allowed to play with them or share their things—what was theirs was clearly not his, as his mother so harshly yelled at him for. He'd always found himself outside by that stupid tree, hopelessly trying to climb up it just to focus on something else. He'd often try to climb to the top so that he could look past their big house and their yard—to 'fly' away from that desolate, cruel place and beyond to somewhere interesting. Somewhere he might fit in and be happy.

But the maids and babysitters were always on him about doing that. How he could slip, fall, maybe even break his neck and die. Was it so cruel that he told each of them that he wouldn't mind that? That, perhaps, if it really did happen, he'd get a scrap of some attention from any one of his family members? Their silence was heavy, and it always startled him when he realized that their silence was not because he was right, but because they pitied him because they knew even that would not draw anyone's attention. At best, he'd get a lecture from his mother and sent away like a dog for how useless he would have become. The thought was sad, really, and more than anything he'd wanted out of there.

And now, he'd finally gotten his wish. He was finally free. Free of their judgement and their ill will. Their ignoring him was now not on purpose, but because they were dead and could not talk even if they wanted to. All he had wanted was love. Was to belong. All he wanted was a family that included him, played with him, even doted on him a bit. A mother who would shed tears if anything bad were to happen to him, and a father that was proud of him for something he could do himself—like climbing that tree.

That day, when he'd fallen from that stupid tree and his mother had taken the neighbor girl home, he'd run into his father when climbing up the stairs. The man nearly knocked him out with how hard the door had swung open; the sharp 'get in here' still echoed in his ears. Told he was disappointed in him was no surprise, but to have a rag tossed in his face and told to take care of himself and his wounds while he went to work was even harsher.

"Kurapika—hey? Get out of the elevator, we're here."

Blinking, Kurapika looked up in surprise, seeing the elevator doors wide open and Leorio's arm wrapped around the edges and motioning for him to follow.

"S-sorry, I was distracted." He stuttered, hurrying past the threshold. Once safe on the other side, Leorio withdrew his arm and the doors slid closed quickly. No doubt to pick up other residents and take them to their homes.

Leorio ruffled his hair when he walked past, keys jingling as he pulled them out to unlock the door to his penthouse. "It's alright. If it's what Gon said to you, don't let it bother you too much. I was a little surprised he didn't have anything more to say after you said that. I think what you said might have struck a cord within him. He's an unpredictable man. He can be scary at times, and he's very intimidating... he's certainly powerful, and he's got a lot of enemies." He swung the door open and gestured inside. "You'd never guess, but Gon is actually the same age as me. One year younger than Killua."

When Kurapika stepped into Leorio's home, he looked back at the man in surprise. "Really? I thought Gon would be a little younger. Killua too; so they're just short, then?"

Leorio chuckled, closing and locking the door behind him. "I mean, yes; don't let either of them catch you saying that. And, speak for yourself—you're pretty short."

"Hey!"

Laughing, Leorio threw his hands up in surrender and grinned. "You _are_ short, and be grateful for it. Imagine how easy it would be for you to feign innocence as a child."

"But I'm not a child, I'm 24!"

"Could have fooled me." Leorio laughed, making his way over to the sofa. "I'm 28, and the first time I met you, I wasn't so sure you were ready to actually take over until I found out that you were past the age of 18. Past 20, actually."

Kurapika snorted, stomping over to the man for dramatic effect before adding: "You want me to be a child so bad? I can BE a CHILD—"

Leorio clutched his stomach, a loud laugh leaving him, and he threw his hands out to him to yank him down onto the seat. "Okay, okay—I give. Please, my stomach hurts from laughing—"

"—You asked for it."

"I did. I walked right into it—and though I'm not sorry, I really think I should stop laughing, I feel like my stitches are going to come loose."

"Loose?"

Kurapika's smile slid off his face, and he turned on the couch to face him with worry growing within him. "I'm sorry—I didn't mean to. Are you okay?"

Leorio waved it off and rolled his eyes. "I'm fine—I'm fine, see?" He lifted his shirt a bit, showing off the white medical patches, but all Kurapika did was look away, face completely red.

"I get it. I get it, as long as you're okay."

Leorio lowered his shirt and grinned, "You're blushing—what, was that too much for you?"

Kurapika turned to shoot him a death glare. "You're really treading on dangerous ground right now? Is that what you're choosing to spend your time doing?"

"Dangerous ground?" Leorio laughed with a huff, "You oggling my body is dangerous ground?"

"I wasn't OGGLING!"

"You totally were, don't deny it."

"I WAS NOT!"

Leorio couldn't contain the laugh that slipped through his lips, and he leaned forward to kiss his red cheeks. "I'm teasing you, it's okay." He said, voice brimming with amusement. "Allow an old man to tease and flirt, why don't you."

Kurapika tried not to flinch or pull away with how close Leorio was, but it was difficult. He tightened his hands into fists in his lap and he sat rigid. "Old man? I hardly think you're old... which brings me to another point—I think Mito has a thing for you."

Talk about a conversation changer. He shifted the focus from himself onto Mito, and it was effortless. At least the one good thing about Mito was that he could use her to deflect and turn this discussion around. If Leorio really was a flirt, then he shouldn't be surprised that every girl in the mansion was in love with him for some reason or another.

"I heard you were a hopeless flirt and would get everyone riled up. And poor Mito has a thing for you, you know. I saw it myself."

Leorio reeled back, brows raised in surprise. "Really? You don't say." He closed his eyes and shook his head, "Could have fooled me. She's the last person on the planet I would have ever expected."

Kurapika raised a brow. "Why am I suddenly sensing sarcasm in your words?"

Leorio looked at him pointedly, then let his head fall back into the cushions with a groan. "Ugh, sorry. She was my apprentice, I spent every waking moment around that girl. She's been learning from me since she was nine years old. She'd always follow me around with little heart-bubbles popping out of her forehead and out her damn ears. At first I thought she just idolized me, which would have been fine, but I think she saw the way I used to be around women. Nothing romantic, just so you know—just harmless flirting and teasing, which got me into a lot more trouble than I care to admit. But when she was sixteen, she was convinced she was in love with me. She was always telling me weird crap about the way I looked and it freaked me out. I told Gon about it, but the only advice he had for me was to set her straight and make it clear that nothing was going anywhere."

Kurapika quirked a brow. "And you did, didn't you?"

Leorio raised his head and grimaced. "Not really. I wish I had, but I didn't. Not when I should have. In my carelessness, she drove me absolutely insane. I thought that if I kissed her she would understand how weird it was to be with someone so much older. I regret even thinking about that as a solution even to this day—and trust me, nothing happened beyond that, I swear. A couple years later of awkward tension and silence passed, and then she began to insist that she didn't feel that it was wrong. That she wanted to be with me- and that was when I threatened her to stay away from me. That I didn't want anything to do with her. Not long after that happened I was formally dismissed from the family and cast out to live on my own in this penthouse that Gon provided for me. Mito hasn't spoken to me since."

Kurapika was silent after that, trying to process the information. He wasn't asking for an entire explanation, but the fact that Leorio had spoken at all about it had surprised him.

Leorio pulled him from his thoughts by shifting closer to him and taking up his hand. "Nothing happened, I promise. She was my apprentice, and I'd rather leave it in the past where it belongs, but I know she'd never tell you what actually happened. I figured you should know the story before anyone tried to manipulate it."

"Like Killua?"

"Like Killua." Leorio grumbled irritably, "He's such a..." He bit his lip to keep himself from saying any more and settled back into the couch. "You were the first person—the only person, I'll admit—that caught my eye. I've never been one for dating or being in love or anything like that. As far as I was concerned, I was married to my work and I was going to let it be that. I was perfectly content that way, don't get me wrong, but when I saw you at the meetings, I couldn't stop looking at you."

He flashed a small smile his way, "And when I saw you in the alley, I didn't recognize you. When you got closer and collapsed, I realized who you were, and the first thing I did was take you up to the living room and fix you up as best as I could. Earlier I said I had an office with supplies better equipped for treating your injuries, but really I just meant that I had an entire hospital back at the mansion that could have helped you so much better. Had I the means to take you there for proper care, I would have. But, while you were in and out of consciousness, you kept grabbing at my shirt and not letting go. I wasn't sure if you thought I was someone else or if you were dreaming, but... I found I couldn't ignore it."

Leorio shifted again, bringing up his legs and wincing a little from the pain of stretching his wounds. Kurapika made a move forward to assist him, worried that he'd tear open the stitches he had, but his hands were caught in the process. From there, he was caught up in the way Leorio looked at him.

"It's not so easy for me to admit that I like you—initially, I first kissed you because I thought it would get it out of my system. That it was just attraction, but afterward I felt ashamed for it because it was an extremely personal act, and at the time, very one-sided. Had you awoken, I wouldn't know what I would have done. Much to my surprise, kissing you was what did me in. It felt right to do it, and it unnerved me. I never thought I was capable of wanting to be with somebody; especially in my line of work."

Kurapika didn't know what to say to all of this, but his chest did stir with hope and dare he admit even appreciation. Was he right to think that all the times he'd been looking at Leorio behind his back, Leorio was doing the same thing to him? He shivered at the thought, and without realizing it, had shifted closer to the doctor. In the janitor's closet back at the mansion, Leorio had admitted first that he liked him—had taken the information from Killua about Kurapika having kissed him, and used it to imply that, since they both liked each other they should kiss.

And truly, this was exactly what Kurapika had been hoping for. Perhaps not in the way that it had first gone about, but the end result was all that mattered, right?

"I feel bad for admitting this, but... I didn't really know who you were when we first met..." Kurapika admitted sadly, but Leorio shook his head, and assured him that it was alright. That he didn't expect him to notice him since he'd looked on from afar.

This made Kurapika's cheeks blush right up, and if Leorio wasn't holding Kurapika's hands, he'd probably hide his face in them. This was totally embarrassing! He was liked? For that long? It somehow didn't even make sense, but it made his heart flutter in his chest. He wondered, had both of their lifestyles been different, would they have been together? It was interesting- and certainly relaxing- to think that in a different life, Leorio might have asked him out. That, maybe, Leorio would have bought him chocolate or junk food and they would have gone somewhere to watch a movie. Like a date? Like a date. They would have gone on a date. Many dates...

"Kurapika, are you okay?" Leorio inquired.

Kurapika shook himself free of the fantasy, though a little sad to see it go. "Yes, fine, I was just thinking."

"Thinking? What about?"

Kurapika's lips twitched, wondering how to answer that. He thought it might be a little weird to admit he'd thought about corny dates and them kissing and hanging out... so instead of complicating the answer, he gathered his courage to push upward and, with the assurance that Leorio liked him too, kissed him.

Leorio breathed out in surprise, but wasted no time in easing into the kiss and pulling him closer.

Kurapika's trembling body, small in comparison to Leorio's, fought to remain as tall as he could. In effect, Kurapika's hands wound their way around his neck for security, not wanting to fall off him. Everything else just sort of... pushed up into the older male's body.

He felt Leorio smile into their attachment, and Kurapika felt like he'd burst into a million pieces.

Leorio was the one to break the kiss, commenting: "Is this really what you were thinking about this whole time?"

Kurapika found it within himself to laugh, and a small smile crept onto his face. With a shrug, he guided Leorio's mouth back onto his own, finding that he enjoyed the sensation a lot more than he cared to admit at the moment. His lips were warm, and his own lips tingled from the contact. He only shifted further onto him when their mouths opened, tongues tangling in the most blissful way. It was making Kurapika feel light-headed, and before he realized it, he'd found himself straddling Leorio. It was only because it was the perfect position to better kiss him, and if Leorio noticed his shyness or awareness of it, he didn't show it.

Because, despite Kurapika pulling away from the kiss to catch his breath, Leorio found it suitable to press soft kisses to his jaw.

Kurapika's face was aflame, feeling more and more self-conscious when Leorio's heavy hands crawled up to rest over his sides. As if to hold him in place.

He shivered, and though unsure of where this was going, he turned and tugged lightly on the doctor's hair. He, for the most part, seemed lost in the act—nibbling at his neck and nosing his hot flesh. It was driving Kurapika insane—it even drew hot breaths from him because he didn't know what to do with himself. It was all too much. To be near Leorio, to touch him and to smell him like this was like his earlier fantasy. But to feel his teeth nipping and his tongue trailing up the expanse of his throat was so new to him that reality was knocking on the door.

He felt those hands tighten on his hips, and a small groan left him- but not from how tight he was holding. In his surprise—and utter horror—it was to stop his hips from rolling around. It would seem that this alone was enough to excite him in other ways.

His embarrassment captured him, and he urged Leorio to pull away- to stop, because he didn't know what to do. He buried his face into Leorio's neck only having gained a rough groan from the man who seemed all to eager and invested in sampling him. He could feel those warm fingers wander up the small of his back, pausing at the base of his shoulder blades. His mouth roamed from the side of his neck to the front, lightly sucking on his Adam's apple. He had to wonder if he was doing it just to make him crazy- because if it wasn't obvious when he was rolling his hips around, he sure was hard from _that._

"L-Leorio, please," He whimpered, giving the male's hair a gentle tug. "We should stop—please..."

In almost a sad hum, Kurapika thought he heard, Leorio obediently kissed up his throat, and pressed a gentle tap of a kiss to his lips before sitting back. The man didn't seem at all winded, but he certainly did look him up and down with an interest he'd never seen. Perhaps that was his mind playing tricks on him. It had felt way too good, and Kurapika was intimidated by anything that would happen afterward.

He'd never been in a relationship before. He'd never been kissed or touched—let alone looked at by someone who wanted him. And it really was obvious—he did know that Leorio wanted him, if those heavy hands were a clue as they slid back down to rest evenly on his hips.

Kurapika swallowed thickly, an apology immediately falling from his lips. "I'm so sorry—I don't know what came over me."

He thought maybe Leorio would just awkwardly clear his throat and set him off to the side and accept the apology. Maybe go hide in the library or his room or something to give him some space. Much to his surprise, that wasn't what happened at all.

Leorio dared to scoot him closer in his lap, their bodies now flush against one another. Kurapika's cheeks flared pink, and Leorio dared to smile. "You've done nothing wrong—I should be the one to apologize. I was only kissing you, but I should have stopped to consider how far you wanted that to go. If you'd still permit me, I'd very much like to kiss you again."

Kurapika nearly died from that. How was this man so intent on kissing him? They'd only really kissed for the first time earlier that day, but he was starting to act like this was a natural occurrence. Not even four hours had passed since then! It wasn't even that late in the day! But, he did have to admit, the idea of kissing Leorio again was certainly appealing. They'd only kissed a few times, and yet each time seemed like the very first. He wasn't entirely sure what it was, but being around Leorio and next to him, kissing him and letting himself go like he'd just done... it was scary, yet oddly satisfying. As if he were letting apart of himself relax and have something that was only his own. His first experience that his parents weren't breathing down his neck over.

And for the first time, it would be his decision to make. How far he was willing to go with this—how far Leorio was willing to take it. He was sure, with time, in any natural relationship, they'd have sex... perhaps not now. But wasn't it a requirement after a time? If two people were in a relationship like this one, wouldn't it eventually come time for that to happen? He'd not learned much in this department... His mother always told him he was worthless, that he shouldn't fill his head with such nonsense as fantasy and flying away from his problems... let alone what a relationship was. He bet, if he were to ask her now, she'd say something awful like _he's just using you for your body_ or _he's not interested in you, not really. Your personality is so dry he'd probably just want to fuck you then leave you..._ or some worthless bullshit like that.

And it was bullshit. She always talked out her ass—and he'd realized that when he'd become and adult. When he started shadowing his father at work to get a sense of personality and what people were like, and when he chose to watch his own family out of curiosity, he'd come to realize that his mother was the kind of person that would talk down her nose to anyone as if she were God—even her own son. It was positively infuriating, and he knew that, once he started to ignore her and not care about what nonsense she said, it would only infuriate her.

But he was still a little worried about all those things he wished he had learned from his parents. About life, about relationships... what they truly thought. How they'd met and if they had fallen in love... or, knowing them, if they had found it suitable to forge bonds for the sake of social standing.

Kurapika was only momentarily dazzled by the insecurity he had about where this... _thing_ with Leorio would go, but he felt safe. He felt, despite what his parents would think, that he could trust Leorio with wherever this was to go.

And he supposed, the troubling look on his own face was enough to have Leorio call off the whole thing. "Perhaps another time. I don't wish to overwhelm you." Leorio explained quickly. "I really am sorry if I took it too far. We can watch a movie if you'd prefer—I need to get dinner started anyway. Did you have any requests?"

Kurapika looked up at the man, smiling and lightly chuckling. "No. No, It's okay. I was thinking, is all. Just about what my family would say about this. I don't think they ever thought anybody would like someone like me."

"...someone like you?" Leorio asked, eyebrow quirked. "I didn't know your father outside of work, and I certainly didn't know the rest of your family, but that's a little harsh, don't you think?"

Kurapika shook his head and sighed. "For them? not in the least. If you knew what they were actually like, you'd probably want to live on the opposite side of the planet."

"That bad, huh?" Leorio chuckled.

A small smile was brought to Kurapika's face, and his hands slid down the front of Leorio's chest. "The worst. You have no idea."

Leorio hummed, "Surely there must be _some_ positive?"

A shake of his head was the only answer he gave to that. "As for dinner, I think anything will be fine. I don't particularly have a fondness for seafood, but if you make me a pasta dish, you'd earn points pretty quick."

"Pasta it is then," Leorio said quickly, eyes sparkling with mischief. "Though, if I made a shrimp pasta dish I wonder what would happen."

With a shrug, Kurapika laughed and said "It's your funeral. You can plan it however you want."

Leorio smiled, then patted Kurapika's leg. "Well, best to get started then. I don't have any shrimp in the house anyway- guess we both lucked out this time, huh."

Before Kurapika moved off of the man, he caught him by his arm and kissed his lips softly. Only then did he remove himself from Leorio- and to his surprise, Leorio sat unmoving, but looking at him in question. Before Kurapika could speak up or say anything, Leorio leaned forward to kiss him back just as gently and just as swiftly. "For a second there, I really thought you didn't want to kiss me."

"N-no, of course I want to kiss you," Kurapika stuttered, glancing down at his lap, "I just... you know... don't know how any of this works. I like kissing you, and I like being around you. But Leorio, I've never been in a situation like this one. What am I supposed to do? Do I do anything?"

A small breath left Leorio, and the doctor scooted a little closer to pull him to his side. "No, you don't have to do anything. Nobody is forcing you to do or say anything, and nobody will tell you how to feel—all I ask of you is to be yourself in all of this. If something I do makes you uncomfortable all you need to do is say something about it so that I don't do it anymore. It goes both ways—if you happen to do or say something that makes me uncomfortable, I'll tell you about it. If you want to kiss me, then kiss me. If you want to be next to me or hold my hand or if you want spaghetti just tell me. We're dating, and it's okay to ask questions and speak up."

"Wait... we're dating?" Kurapika asked, looking up at the man with a bewildered expression.

Leorio quirked an eyebrow, "You didn't get that?"

"N-no, you never asked! Wait—when did this happen again?"

"... you're joking, right?"

Kurapika stood, defiantly with his hands on his hips. "No! I mean, it's not that big of a deal I'd love to date you, but I don't recall you ever asking!" He exclaimed, matter-of-factly.

Leorio stood up too, reaching out to cup Kurapika's cheek in his palm. "In the hospital, when I pulled you into the custodian's room—but if you want a direct question: Kurapika, will you date me? Be my boyfriend?" He laughed.

Kurapika laughed, "You're serious? oh my god- what even-"

"Will you? I want you to be my boyfriend. I want to kiss you and watch movies and read books with you. I'll even slave away in the kitchen for you if that's what it takes—"

"No don't do that! what's—"

"I don't hear a yes—obviously if you just want to be friends we can't kiss or do any of that stuff. I'd have to accept it if you only want to be friends, but being together has many perks, I assure you—"

Kurapika fell into a fit of laughter at the absurd way Leorio was beginning to talk. Waving his hands dramatically in the air and gesturing between them—and then gesturing to the kitchen. Kurapika couldn't stand it, the way Leorio seemed so adamant about him saying yes. Leorio had already assumed they were dating, but it made him feel a little better when the doctor went out of his way to ask and declare that they should be together for all these reasons. It was so... nice. It was nice that Leorio wanted him that way.

So Kurapika stood on his tip toes and kissed the man who's tangent had gone on for far too long. A smile playing on his lips, he once again wrapped his arms around the older man's neck. Once he fell silent, he whispered his answer onto his lips. "Yes, of course. Of course I'd love to be your boyfriend."

That alone seemed to be enough for Leorio, because in the next second he was grabbing his hips and hoisting him up in the air. A startled gasp left him as he was twirled around in a circle- in a very dramatic style. Like a Disney princess, he laughed dryly.

When he was set back on the floor, Leorio kissed him again for good measure and hugged him hard. "That makes me happy. Thank you."

Kurapika rolled his eyes, but gave in to the hug. He found a sort of contentment with how long the hug actually lasted. It was enough for him to settle his own erratic heartbeat and calm himself with the familiar scent of what Kurapika could only assume was the older male's cologne.

"Well—should we make dinner together then? Make that the first thing we do as a couple?" Leorio grinned.

"I thought the first thing we did was kiss and hug...?"

"We can do that again if you want."

Kurapika choked on a laugh and pulled away, but reached out to grab the man's hand anyway. "You can kiss me in the kitchen when we're making a pasta—which _will_ have cheese in it, by the way."

Leorio, as quite the gentleman, playfully bowed and swept out his other arm. "Yes, of course, it will be prepared in a manner that you will find perfect." He stood with a wink.

Together they made it into the kitchen, and because it was smaller than what Kurapika assumed a normal kitchen was supposed to look like (with the side table that certainly took up quite a bit of space, too), they both bumped into each other trying to get the pots, pans, and ingredients ready to cook.

Though the kitchen was small, Kurapika was beginning to take a liking to it. He loved the small table that took up space—it was an intimate area, he believed, with only two chairs on either end and right next to the floor to ceiling windows that Leorio happened to have everywhere else, too. With the sun slowly dipping below the horizon, he took a second to watch it fall. It basked the trees and hills, the city and it's patrons in a pink and orange glow. When they finally got around to eating, Kurapika knew the stars would be out, and the only light they'd have would be the stove light to provide them at least a little light to see what they were eating.

He felt Leorio's hand brush his hip, and he turned with a smile on his face.

"The sunset is pretty tonight," Leorio commented, practically reading his thoughts. "would you like to watch it a bit before we cook?"

Kurapika shrugged, but didn't say a word. He didn't turn either, absorbed in the lights that danced across the ground below, the shadows a consistent companion to the oranges and pinks. He felt Leorio step behind him and wrap his arms around him, and for that he closed his eyes. He couldn't help but relish the sensation. Kissing him, touching him, being like this- all things that he wanted from the very start. Oh how he wished he'd been hugged like this as a child. Felt this kind of love from his parents. That he was wanted and cherished, needed, maybe. Feeling this way definitely filled a hole in his heart he never realized was there. He felt himself grow lighter; he felt his breath leave him and come back just a bit easier than it had been. He felt safe. He felt wanted.

His hands reached up to cover Leorio's arms, which were strong and solid against him—almost like he didn't want to let go. And though it had been an interesting and rocky ride to find one another—knowing and not knowing whether feelings were mutual—Kurapika wouldn't change anything. If he had to trade the lives of his family and the business his father created for a love like this, he'd do it a thousand times over again. His family might not have deserved to die, but he knew damn well that he deserved to be happy—and because there was no going back now, he was ready to embrace this and move on.

He looked up at Leorio, head propped against his chest, and when Leorio looked back down at him, he felt the stirrings of a feeling he could only assume was 'love'. If indeed he did feel that way, then he didn't want to go another minute without being by his side.

Leorio bent down a little and pressed his lips against his, and he happily accepted, twisting in his arms to face the doctor. But Leorio broke the kiss, jerking backward with a small hiss. "Ouch—something sharp poked my leg."

Kurapika blinked, but withdrew with furrowed brows. "Poked you?" Kurapika clarified.

Leorio nodded, brushing down the left side of his leg. "Something in your pocket—it's sharp."

"My pocket? I don't have anything in my pockets." Kurapika emptied both pockets for emphasis, but when he did, something fell out of his left pocket. He bent down, grabbing up what looked like a card. When he stood, he flipped it over and over, looking at both sides before offering it to Leorio.

"I don't know what it is." Kurapika murmured, "I've never seen this before."

Leorio took it from him and looked it over. "It kind of looks like a business card." Leorio murmured, "There's no name or reason for it, but there is a number on it."

Kurapika lifted a brow, "What else does it say? I didn't read it."

"It just says to call the number..." Leorio murmured, lips twisting. "I wonder who it is."

"I don't remember ever having that in my pocket..." Kurapika murmured, "Maybe it's old? but I could have sworn you just washed these before we went to the cafe. You checked the pockets before you washed them right?"

Leorio flipped the card over and over again, seeming to be deep in thought. "You know... it could be sleight of hand. I thought I saw, earlier, Gon touch you. Perhaps he slipped it in your pocket? But I have no idea why he'd do that. Killua, maybe, but not Gon."

Kurapika reached out to take the card, brows furrowing. "Well... maybe we should call?"

Leorio shrugged, "Up to you. Since it's getting pretty late, I think it would be better to do it tomorrow."

"You think?" Kurapika asked innocently, then with a sigh set it on the counter. "Maybe you're right. I don't want to call without you there, though- perhaps tomorrow morning after breakfast?"

Leorio nodded, "Sounds like a plan—for now, I bet you're starving. Would you like to help me cook the chicken? Chicken Alfredo actually sounds pretty good right now." he admitted with a chuckle.

Kurapika nodded, eagerly grabbing up the pan. "Fire it up!"


End file.
